Ahora puedo descansar en paz
by amhy potter
Summary: [Complete] Harry deberá atravesar el camino que le llevará a la felicidad... Pero se dará cuenta cuán delgada es la línea del mal y el bien... (Contiene Darks chapters)
1. Descanso

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 1:_ "Descanso"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Suspiro... Necesitaba un descanso, desde hace mucho necesitaba un descanso, un eterno descanso. Ahora, ya no hay nada que me preocupe de sobremanera. Ahora, puedo respirar. Ahora, puedo abrir los ojos y ver lo que realmente hay frente a mí. Ahora, puedo descansar en paz.

Han pasado varios años desde que el famoso Harry Potter, el "niño que vivió", se enfrentó al temible Lord Voldemort. Aún recuerdo esa noche como si fuera ayer; sé que jamás la olvidaré, tan presente... tan viva... tan fresca...

Faltaba muy poco para graduarnos, y los de séptimo grado estábamos muy emocionados por ello. Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos de la vida, llevaban casi dos años de novios, y eran conocidos por toda la escuela como la mejor pareja del año. Aún recuerdo la cara que puso Ron al enterarse, de que ahora él era popular. Lo mejor de todo esto, es que nuestro trío no se vio afectado. Seguíamos como si nada hubiera pasado, y los tres mantuvimos mucho más fuerte nuestra amistad; una estrecha amistad que enfrentó muchos obstáculos, pero ninguno, ninguno como el que aquella noche pasamos.

Como ya no estaban los antiguos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, al final, yo tuve que volverme capitán. No es que no me agradara, si me quedé fascinado con la idea cuando lo escuché, pero, en ese entonces, Voldemort estaba en su gloria y yo no tenía la libertad para volverme capitán. 

En quinto, todo el mundo mágico se enteró de que Voldemort había vuelto. Sufrí mucho ese año, porque para que el Ministro de Magia pudiera creerme, tuve que revivir el enfrentamiento que tuve con Voldemort en cuarto, y ver la muerte de Cedric otra vez... Cedric... Ya no me culpo tanto por su muerte, pero aún me sigo lamentando.

A partir de ese año, Dumbledore pidió a los profesores que nos enseñaran a defendernos, porque sería muy necesario. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se dio diariamente y con el doble de tiempo. 

¿Que qué pasó esa noche en séptimo?... Algo terrible... algo muy terrible. A pesar de que Voldemort había atacado con mucha frecuencia Hogwarts durante esos dos años, y sabiendo que Dumbledore era el único que le podía hacer frente, llegó a Hogwarts esa noche, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa y desprevenidos. 

¿Cómo pudo lograr entrar?... En ese entonces era un misterio, y creo que a la mayoría le importaba más su vida que eso. Ahora, sé que fue por un extraño hechizo que Voldemort creó, destruyendo los escudos de protección que Dumbledore había colocado.

Después de que Voldemort había entrado, seguido de un ejército inmenso de dementores y mortífagos, el terror y el pánico llegó al Gran Comedor. Lo que surgió enseguida, no lo puedo explicar muy bien porque la cicatriz me empezó a doler como nunca y caí de rodillas al suelo, no pensando en nada más que el dolor. Para cuando me di cuenta, Sirius se encontraba frente a mí, dándome la espalda, y protegiéndome con su cuerpo ante Voldemort, que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de nosotros. 

Sirius, que había probado su inocencia en mi quinto año, me había invitado a vivir con él desde entonces. ¡No más Dursley! ¿Qué más podía pedir? En ese entonces, yo era muy feliz viviendo con Sirius y Remus, y fue uno de mis mejores momentos. Sabiendo que Voldemort andaba detrás de mí, Sirius había conseguido trabajo en Hogwarts, junto con Remus, para protegerme. Ambos eran profesores y verlos todos los días en la escuela, me hacía sentir muy feliz. 

Ese día, el terror me invadió como nunca antes había pasado. No por mí, sino por la persona que me protegía con su vida frente a mí. Si lo pierdo, si me deja, si se va, si se sacrifica por mí, moriría ahí mismo. Después de no mucho tiempo de conocerlo, juré que no permitiría que sufriera por mí, juré que lucharía con Voldemort sólo por él. 

Y ahí, fue cuando más me odié por mi impotencia, por mi estúpida debilidad. Me duele un poco la cicatriz, y me dejo caer; me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿y permito que ese monstruo acabe con lo último, con lo único que tengo?; me dejo vencer, ¿y dejo que ese asesino acabe con Sirius?....

Creo que ya sabes la respuesta... No supe cómo ni cuándo fue. El caso es que para cuando me di cuenta, y en el tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, ya había jalado a Sirius por la túnica y lo había aventado bruscamente contra el suelo, poniéndome delante de él, impidiendo que algo malo le pasara. 

Voldemort observó esto y rió, y aún recuerdo esa estúpida y escalofriante risa. Una risa que me acompañó todas las noches en mis sueños. A pesar de que el gran Comedor se encontraba en medio de gritos desesperados y aterrados, el silencio reinó en mi cabeza, listo para enfrentarme, por última vez, a mi peor pesadilla y enemigo. 

Los profesores ya habían empezado a pelear contra el ejército de Voldemort, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes. Dumbledore se hallaba a la cabeza de ellos, pero la batalla no iba muy a nuestro favor; íbamos perdiendo.

¿Quién estaba peleando? Bueno, los alumnos peleaban contra los dementores. En quinto año nos habían enseñado a defendernos de ellos, y hasta los de primero podían dominar a la perfección el patronus. Ron y Hermione, a pesar de querer permanecer a mi lado, lucharon contra los dementores, y pronto se hallaban a la cabeza de los alumnos. ¿Unos verdaderos Gryffindors, no?... Claro, como yo también. 

¿Creo que olvidé decirlo, no?... Soy el heredero de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo me enteré?... Una larga historia. Siempre me pregunté porqué todo me pasaba a mí, pero ahora sé que lo único que puedo hacer al respecto, es aceptarlo y dar lo mejor de mí. 

En fin, Remus, Mcgonagall, Snape, Dumbledore y los demás profesores, estaban peleando con los mortífagos, cuyo líder, después de Voldemort, claro, era Lucius Malfoy. ¿Que qué pasó con Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?... Aunque parezca increíble, se unió a nuestro bando. Para mí fue muy difícil aceptarlo con nosotros, y no imagino lo que pensó Ron, ni mucho menos Hermione. El caso es que después de eso, a Draco Malfoy jamás se le volvió a oír que las palabras "sangre sucia" salieran de su boca, y a mí dejó de llamarme "cabeza rajada", aunque eso en lo personal, me da igual. Esa noche, Draco peleaba junto a Ron, Hermione, y todos los alumnos, incluyendo a los de Slytherin (aunque no todos). 

Dumbledore estaba tan ocupado, que no notó que Voldemort se encontraba frente a mí, y Sirius debió estar luchando con ellos, pero ahora estaba a mi lado, reprochándome e insistiéndome que jamás me dejaría pelear solo. En otro momento, esas palabras me hubieran conmovido, pero esa noche, odié a Sirius por quererme tanto. No quería verlo involucrado, así como él tampoco quería verme a mí.

Esa noche, aún seguíamos discutiendo por quién debía esconderse y salvar su vida, cuando algo no nos dejó terminar. Algo interrumpió a Sirius. Grave error, fatal error: me descuidé pensando en la seguridad de Sirius, sabiendo quién se encontraba frente a mí. Después de escuchar a una voz fría y escalofriante decir un hechizo, vi cómo Sirius fue lanzado varios metros sin darle tiempo nada, cayendo bruscamente al suelo, con el objetivo, con el único objetivo de apartarlo de mí, con el objetivo de quitarme la única protección que tenía en ese momento. 

Aún agradezco a la vida que esa noche, en ese momento, lo que escuché no fue un "Avada Kedavra", sino un "Desmaius". Sirius estaba vivo, y no me importaba lo que me pasaría a mí, puesto que Sirius estaba vivo. 

Después de cerciorarme de esto, me atreví a ver a esos ojos rojos causantes de todas mis pesadillas, esos ojos rojos que me acompañaban todas las noches. Maldito ser repugnante que sonrió al verme indefenso. Aún recuerdo esas frías palabras como si me las hubiera dicho hace 5 minutos:

— Harry... ¿listo para morir?

Después de esto, noté que un silencio mortal se infiltró por todo el Comedor. Los profesores y los alumnos, se habían detenido por dos razones: extrañamente, sus varitas habían desaparecido y ni siquiera Dumbledore tenía la suya, estaban perdidos. Lo único que quedaba, era pelear, aunque fuera inútil, con sus manos, pero la otra razón por la que se habían detenido, era porque, mortífagos y dementores, se arrodillaron ante Voldemort y formaron un círculo alrededor de él, encerrándome a mí también. 

Estaba listo para atacar, y en el peor de los casos, listo para morir. Pero, ¿estaba listo para matar a Voldemort? Esto, esto lo que me preocupaba, y que me quitaba el sueño durante las noches desde quinto año. Dumbledore ya antes había tenido una plática conmigo, contando con la presencia de la Orden del Fénix, a la cual pertenecían Sirius, Remus, Snape, Dumbledore, entre otros, incluyéndome. En esa plática, me enteré de mis poderes como heredero de Gryffindor, y las responsabilidades que esto conllevaba. En esa época, después de esa junta, me reproché a mí mismo, por estar existiendo en ese momento: ¿qué ironía, no?, nunca, en esa junta, nunca oí que nadie dijera, nadie, absolutamente nadie dijo: Harry, ¿quieres ser el heredero de Gryffindor?

Ahora no me lo reprocho, ya nada puedo hacer, pero en ese entonces, me deprimí mucho porque, tenía responsabilidades que ningún muchacho de mi edad tenía, sufría demasiado con eso, y lo peor de todo, no podía reclamarle a nadie, ni siquiera a la vida misma. 

Sabiendo lo de mis poderes, y a lo que me tenía que enfrentar, se me entrenó arduamente y todos los días. Entrenamientos muy cansados, diría yo. Fueron días muy cansados, y en cada uno de ellos, siempre me preguntaba lo mismo: ¿estoy listo para matar a Voldemort?... Ansiaba la respuesta a esa pregunta más que a cualquier otra. Padeciendo de insomnio más de una vez, esa pregunta me carcomía por dentro. Pero, ¿porqué no me volví loco?... Un muchacho de 15 años, que ha vivido sin padres y en otro caso, acompañado de unos tíos que desde que tiene memoria lo odian, y lo tratan de la peor manera posible; un muchacho que tiene detrás de sí al mayor y más temible asesino de todos los tiempos, deseando ver su sangre, deseando verlo muerto, y que lo atormenta día a día con sus pesadillas; ¿no se volvería loco? Claro, que el chico no teme por su vida, sus temores se basan en perder a sus seres queridos, pero, aún así, ¿no se volvería loco? 

Sabía que todos esperaban que YO derrotara a Voldemort, y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Era obvio, el heredero de Gryffindor, TIENE que derrotar al heredero de Slytherin. ¿Pero cómo podían esperar eso de mí? ¡Sólo tenía apenas 15 años, era un muchacho! 

Muchas veces, el lago ocultó y se tragó mis penas y sufrimientos. Seguido, iba ahí para desahogarme, viendo cómo la naturaleza parece permanecer en paz, sin miedo a morir, sin miedo a que maten a sus seres queridos. La naturaleza nunca había sido mala o buena, no tenía que luchar por el bien, o contra el mal, solo existía. Qué daría yo por sólo existir, sólo eso. Respirar sin miedo a lo que tendría que enfrentar. Muchas veces, me pareció que el lago me acompañaba y escondía en él mis lágrimas. Juraría que ese lago es mágico. Justo cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, cuando quería que todo terminara, no importaba si por las buenas o por las malas, ese lago, en más de mil maneras, me enseñaba por qué no debía hacerlo, por qué debía seguir viviendo, por qué debía seguir luchando...

Entonces, ¿fue el lago el que me ayudó a no volverme loco?... mmmm... en parte, pero la mayor parte, además de Ron y Hermione, incluyendo al profesor Dumbledore y Remus, se la llevó Sirius. Por él, y por nadie más que por él, fue que no me dejé caer. Si él no hubiera estado a mi lado, jamás hubiera podido soportar, jamás me hubiera podido convertir en lo que esa noche fui.... en lo que hoy soy.

Ahora, ¿estoy listo para matar a Voldemort?... Creo que no lo sabré, pero al menos, la lucha haré. Ya tenía mi varita en mano, y estaba consciente de que todos, absolutamente todos en esa sala, tenían los ojos puestos en nosotros. Sirius, que ya había despertado, estaba a un lado de Remus, con la cara de preocupación, frustración y desesperación que yo jamás había visto en él.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en que hechizo podría hacer, uno me pegó a mí, y me tomó desprevenido. ¿Adivinas cuál? Sí, la común y típica maldición de Voldemort: un inofensivo cruciatus, mi favorito.

Me pareció que el mundo sufría junto conmigo. No más dolor, por favor, no más dolor. Sufro yo, y sufren ellos. No quiero que por mi culpa, ellos también se sientan mal, se sientan adoloridos. Una pausa al tiempo quise hacer, si tan sólo eso fuera posible. Jamás, jamás en toda mi vida conocí semejante sufrimiento. Cada parte de mi cuerpo imploraba por que se detuviera, y lágrimas de dolor se asomaron por mis ojos. Un grito desesperado y de terror rompió el silencio en ese momento; un grito que inconscientemente pedía ayuda, un grito que imploraba por que se detuviera el sufrimiento. Sentía como si todas las penas del mundo, todos los dolores posibles que existían en el mundo, fueran hacia mí, todos juntos sólo en mí. Pude haberme alegrado porque tal vez, los demás no tenía algún dolor, algún sufrimiento o pena, porque todas estaban en mí, pero mi cuerpo no me dejó hacerlo. Supuse que era un nuevo y mejorado cruciatus, porque el pecho se me oprimía quitándome el aire, quitándome lo único que me mantenía con vida. 

Ahora, además de sentir que los huesos se me quemaban, y que millones de alfileres se incrustaban dolorosa y cruelmente en mi piel; sentí que graves y profundas heridas se formaban en todo mi cuerpo. Tibia y cálida sangre sentí salir de mí. Lo único cálido que me quedaba, salía de mí, afanándose por introducirme a la eterna oscuridad. Tal vez fue por mi delirio, o por una alucinación real, pero creí escuchar decir a alguien, que esa era una nueva maldición, en donde las tres maldiciones imperdonables se combinaban. No pude escuchar el nombre por los gritos que salían de mi boca, pero escuché lo suficiente para hacer mis propias rápidas especulaciones. Esta maldición, te provoca dolor, un inmenso dolor inimaginable, que es el cruciatus; el efecto que tiene el imperius al combinarse con ésta, es que te obliga a dejarte llevar por el dolor, obliga a tu mente a sufrir, no sólo tu cuerpo, sino que tu alma se desgarra por dentro, obligándote a dejarte sufrir; por último, el Avada Kedavra, hace que el efecto sea demasiado potente, e imposible de resistir, exige al que lo recibe, que se deje llevar, que deje de luchar, que se deje internar en la oscuridad...  

Lo supe, algo me lo dijo en ese momento; no sé qué fue, pero algo me lo dijo: Sólo bastaba con cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el dolor, sólo eso. Pronto acabará, sólo dejarse llevar, irse a un mundo mejor, irse a una nueva vida, descansar en paz, no más dolor, no más lágrimas, no más penas, estaría con mis padres, y todo acabaría. Todo estaría bien, y no habría ningún motivo por el cuál preocuparse, ya no tendría que luchar, ya no tendría que sufrir...  Sólo cerrar los ojos, e iría a una nueva vida. Una mejor vida...... Sólo cerrar los ojos, y podría por fin descansar, podría estar en paz...... podría descansar en paz......

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nota: Hay continuación, sólo si la deseas. 

by amhy potter 

p.d.: gracias por leerlo.    


	2. ¿Derrotado?

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 2:_ "¿Derrotado?"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Otro suspiro dejo escapar. Este día, hoy, ya no tengo por qué preocuparme, ya no tengo por qué sufrir. Estoy feliz, y ese vacío que hace muchos años me carcomía por dentro, ahora fue convertido en una inmensa sensación de alegría, una satisfacción de que no soy el único que se alegra y se siente feliz. 

Algo de sentimiento me da por Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, pero sobre todo, Sirius. Me siento un poco mal por ellos, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme bien porque ellos ahora ya no tienen que sufrir por mí, ahora, ellos pueden vivir alegres, vivir en paz, como yo. Ahora, ya nadie tiene que sufrir por mí. 

¿Que porqué digo esto?... ¿Que porqué hablo de esa manera, como si yo... como si esa noche yo hubiera...? ... Bueno, creo, creo que es mejor que te cuente qué pasó después, y así sabrás a lo que me refiero...

"Harry..., ¿quieres luchar contra Voldemort?..., ¿quieres ser el heredero de Gryffindor?..., ¿quieres ser un huérfano?..., ¿quieres enfrentar a la muerte varias veces?..., ¿quieres sufrir y sentirte culpable por la muerte de tus padres, de Cedric, y por la pena de muchas otras personas más?..." 

Otro suspiro... qué hubiera dado yo por poder escuchar esas palabras, sólo una vez.... sólo una vez... Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, y me diera a escoger.... Pero, para mi desgracia, nadie hizo eso, nadie me preguntó si quería otra vida; para mi desgracia, esa era la única vida que tenía, no podía cambiarla, aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, cosa que más de una vez llegué a hacer. Tuve que aceptar esa vida, sin reproches y sin reclamarle a nadie, y encima eso, sin poder reclamar. Tragarme todo el sufrimiento que tenía, callarme y no quejarme, ahogarme entre mi propio dolor, ahogarme con mis lágrimas.

Bueno, ahora tampoco puedo quejarme, ya nada puedo hacer, y no hay marcha atrás. Pero no importa, en serio, estoy bien. Ahora, todo a mi alrededor es paz y tranquilidad, nadie me perturba, y soy más feliz de lo que nunca pude ser...

Creo que me salgo del tema, ¿no?.... Bien, la pregunta que te haces es, ¿qué pasó esa noche?... Algo, que aún incluso en las condiciones que hoy me encuentro, me duele recordar....

¿Cerré los ojos, y me dejé llevar, a una vida mejor, a un descanso eterno y en paz?.... Te juro que estaba decidido a hacerlo; tantos años de sufrimiento, tantos años callándome todo, y soportando el dolor, tantos años tan tristes y oscuros....Tantos años de soportar, en vez de fortalecerme más, hicieron que mi cuerpo y mi mente llegaran a un límite, mi alma puso un alto, ya no podía soportar más. 

Cerrar los ojos.... ¿porqué no?.... Al fin y al cabo, todo dolor cesaría, y todo lo malo acabaría.... No más problemas, no más preocupaciones... No más..... no más.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo, y ya no me importaba lo que me pudiera pasar, no me importaba si dolería o no, ya no me importaba si no volvía a respirar otra vez, no importaba si daba el último aliento, sólo me importaba dejar de ser, sólo eso. Dejar de sufrir, dejar de vivir... ¿cuál es la diferencia?... sólo quería eso, dejar de ser. 

Pero algo me lo impidió: justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo todo, un gran destello pasó ante mis párpados cerrados. Una gran luz cegadora acompañada de imágenes, recuerdos, sensaciones. Sentimientos hacia mis amigos, hacia todos los que me rodean. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?.... Ahora caía en la cuenta. ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos?....

A Hermione, a Ron, a Remus, a Dumbledore, a ¡Sirius!... incluso hasta Snape, ¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta?... Ellos, todos ellos dependen de mí. ¿Cómo siquiera pude pensar en lo feliz que sería si yo dejara de sufrir, cuando todos ellos dependen de mí, cuando todos ellos esperan que no me de por vencido, cuando todos esperan que nunca, jamás, me deje caer, derrotado?... ¡Qué estúpido!  

Y a pesar del extremante dolor que aclamaba por mi vida, abrí los ojos, juntando todas las fuerzas que pude. En ese instante, mi cuerpo me indicó que lo mejor hubiera sido que no lo hiciera, porque el dolor se triplicó. Era como si cada una de las maldiciones se pusieran de acuerdo para saber cómo y cuándo atacar. 

Pero Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus, todos.... Era imposible que me dejara caer, esta vez no era por mí, era por ellos, sólo por ellos, y juré que mataría a ese asesino sólo por ellos.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi, incrementando aún más el dolor de la cicatriz al momento de encontrarme con su mirada. Me puse en pie casi de milagro, y tuve más confianza y seguridad, al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Voldemort. 

En ese preciso momento, no me importaba ya nada, el dolor quedó atrás, y mi único objetivo fue matar a Voldemort, salvar a mis amigos, salvarlos por última vez. 

— Eres fuerte, ¿no, Harry? —me dijo ese idiota tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Sí, igual que tus padres.

¡El muy estúpido se atrevió a mencionar a mis padres! Eso nunca se lo perdonaría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a referirse a ellos de esa manera? Maldito...

— Cállate, Voldemort —hasta hablar me costaba y me dolía. Ese nuevo maleficio si que era agotador. Jamás había sentido nada como esto, ni siquiera el cruciatus me dejaba así, tan exhausto, como si me hubieran absorbido la energía hasta el alma. 

Pero no importaba, te juro que en ese momento no importaba. Voldemort estaba frente a mí, el asesino de mis padres y de Cedric estaba ahí, esperando ansiosamente y con una gran sonrisa a que la batalla entre nosotros comenzara... Idiota... Todo el coraje del mundo se vino encima y no me podía contener. Pero había un pequeño problema, sólo un pequeño inconveniente: yo estaba completamente agotado, y muy apenas podía quedarme consciente, ya no digo estar en pie. Mientras Voldemort estaba ileso, sin un rasguño y lleno de fuerzas, yo estaba a punto de desmayarme. 

¿Pero eso qué importa? Tú me conoces: mientras alguien esté de por medio, no importa si mi cuerpo está despedazándose, haré lo imposible por poder ayudar y proteger a alguien. Y con mayor razón si se trata de Hermione, Ron, Remus, todos mis amigos; haré lo imposible por salvar a Sirius, y sin pensarlo, daré mi vida por él.

— Harry, Harry... —ese idiota dijo eso como si fuera alguien regañándome en tono burlón. Maldito asesino...— ¿No crees que deberías ser más respetuoso y educado?... 

Maldito idiota. Si no hubiera estado tan exhausto, te juro que habría ido a darle una golpiza que jamás olvidaría... Y encima se rió por ese estúpido comentario, y mostró a sus "espectadores" la más maniática y sádica sonrisa que ese estúpido asesino tenía. 

— Bien, Harry, basta de habladurías. Dime... ¿cómo quieres morir? Si tienes suerte, puedo darte una rápida muerte, aunque no prometo que no será dolorosa. Pero velo del lado bueno... verás a tus padres, ¿no te alegra? —otra risa maniática. 

Maldito idiota. ¿Cómo se puede soportar él mismo?.... Te juro que me dieron unas ganas tremendas de callarlo de una buena vez por todas, de darle su merecido, hacer que pagara por todo lo que les había hecho a mis amigos, a mis padres, a Cedric... quería que pagara por lo que nos hizo a todos, que pagara por lo que a mí me hizo...

Volteé a ver a Sirius en ese momento, y vi en su mirada, un terror y una preocupación que yo jamás había visto en él. Una diferente forma de verme con esos intensos ojos azules, que ahora tenían el brillo apagado por la tristeza. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie saldría lastimado, que yo lo protegería, que no me pasaría nada, que no se preocupara por mí..., que esa batalla no me lastimaría, y que saldría victorioso y con vida... 

Desgraciadamente, en ese momento no estaba seguro de que podría cumplir con lo último. Pero un "Avada Kadavra" lejano me sacó de mis pensamientos, al tiempo que escuché gritos ahogados y exclamaciones por todo el Salón. Mis ojos no se habían separado de los de Sirius, y sabiendo lo que me esperaba, vi en su mirada, la impotencia, desesperación, pánico, miedo, terror, tristeza, angustia, y miles de emociones más que jamás creí ver reunidas en una sola persona. Tanto fue así, que me transmitió algo de dolor, pero no por mí, sino por él, porque sabía que él sufría por mí, y sólo por mí....

"No dejaré que sufra. Es lo único que tengo, y protegeré su vida con la mía. No sólo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. No dejaré que se le destroce de esa manera. Salvaré mi vida, y que todo sea por él, todo por él...."

Ese pensamiento, que ahora lo tengo muy presente y del cual jamás me olvidaré, hizo que me sintiera más seguro y confiado. Me renovó el alma y el cuerpo. Olvidé por completo el dolor, y la situación en la que me encontraba. Ahora sólo estaban Voldemort, el asesino, Sirius, a quien debía proteger a toda costa, y yo, que me encargaría de matar a ese asesino, y proteger a Sirius. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. No había mortífagos, ni maestros. No había dolor afuera. No había angustias ni sollozos, no había carcajadas de los mortífagos. En ese momento, sólo había un rayo de luz verde que se dirigía a mí, y que no debía dejar que avanzara....

No era yo, y no sé cómo explicártelo, porque aún después de varios años, ni yo mismo he sabido qué significa. El caso es que me sentí diferente, como nunca, y jamás volví a tener esa sensación dentro de mí. Era una extraña vibración que me hacía sentir confiado y seguro, poderoso e invencible a la vez, pero relajado y tranquilo. Toda maldad se fue de mi cuerpo, toda angustia y dolor, toda impotencia y sufrimiento, todo temor y tristeza. Sólo existía la sensación que me indicaba detener ese rayo, que extrañamente iba a una absurda lentitud. 

Aparté por un momento mis ojos de ese rayo, aprovechando la lentitud que éste llevaba, y noté el rostro de Voldemort, que se mostraba sádico y malicioso, creyendo que su objetivo de antemano, ya estaba terminado...

Maldito ingenuo estúpido... Me alegro de haber visto esa cara de sorpresa y terror ese día en él. Cuando levanté mi mano derecha por instinto, y el rayo se deshizo como polvo en mi mano, ese idiota puso esa expresión que jamás olvidaré. ¿Qué demonios importaba que todos estuvieran sorprendidos por el hecho de que yo haya parado una maldición imperdonable, la peor de todas?, ¿Qué importaba?... Voldemort estaba frente a mí, y tenía el poder suficiente para matarlo de una vez por todas... ¿Lo demás qué importaba?... Sirius estaba incrédulo, pero a la vez tan feliz como yo nunca lo hubiera visto... aliviado, alegre, emocionado, sonriente... Eso, exactamente eso, era lo único que importaba. Sirius ya no sufría, y eso era todo. 

Pero luego me encargaría de disfrutar viéndolo sonreír. Ahora... ahora debía terminar lo que hace mucho debí haber hecho... 

Voldemort estaba frente a mí, y esta vez, esta vez no escaparía. Juré que esa noche, sería la última para él...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Gracias por los reviews a: **Catherine Granger**, **Juli3ta**, y **naiko-li**. 

Hasta la próxima, y gracias por leerlo...


	3. Tentaciones

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 3:_ "Tentaciones"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Voldemort estaba frente a mí, y esta vez, esta vez no escaparía. Juré que esa noche, sería la última para él...

¿Qué más necesitaba?... Tenía todo a favor, algo me lo decía, tenía todo a mi favor... ¿Poder de heredero?... mmmh... tal vez; creo que nunca lo sabré, y ahora ya no me importa. 

No estaba en mis cincos sentidos, y yo lo sabía, pero extrañamente, no me importaba. Sentía poder correr por mis venas con furia, y una grandísima necesidad de hacer justicia, sólo justicia, por el método que fuera. Justicia para todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, y para mí; para que toda esta terrible pesadilla acabara de una buena vez por todas. 

No más niño inocente, no más ingenuidad, no más inmadurez, no más piedad ni bondad; ahora, era cuando los métodos drásticos comenzaban... y aunque quisiera, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por detenerlo.

— ¿Asustado, Tom? —no sé cómo lo hice: fue la voz más fría y escalofriante que jamás di en mi vida. Un tono tan seco, combinado hasta con sarcasmo. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí. Consciente de que este tono trajo algunos escalofríos por parte de los presentes, y que logré incluso intimidar algunos de los mortífagos, observé que efectivamente, Voldemort también lo parecía. 

Se hizo un silencio mortal, en el que todos mantenían los ojos fijos en nosotros. Aunque a mí no me importaba, y estaba empezando a disfrutar este tenso momento de nerviosismo de Voldemort, él pareció darse cuenta, y trató de mantener la compostura, aunque sólo pudo balbucir. Extraño, ¿no?... El grandioso y poderoso Lord Voldemort, ahora se encontraba sin nada qué decir...; en ese entonces, no me pareció extraño, más bien gracioso, incluso hasta patético.

— Vamos, Tom. ¿No tienes nada más qué decir?... ¿No vas a complacernos con otro discurso?... —mismo tono. No sé qué demonios me pasaba. Ahora que lo pienso, hasta yo mismo me doy miedo. Jamás se volvió a repetir ese comportamiento mío, y de mi boca nunca más se volvió a oír ningún tipo de palabra con ese escalofriante tono. Esa fue mi primera y última vez que usé ese tono. Aterrador: hasta Ron y Hermione estaban asustados de mí, ya no digo Remus o Sirius. 

Voldemort pareció reaccionar un poco, y por fin encontró su voz de nuevo.

— ¿C-cómo demonios hiciste eso? 

Risas internas. Nunca creí que podría escuchar a Voldemort hablarme así, ni siquiera en mis más estúpidos sueños. Incredulidad e impresión, junto con un tono en un hilo de voz. Sí, definitivamente patético... Risas externas... risas frías y sarcásticas externas... risas intimidantes y escalofriantes externas... 

Cielos, me gustaría regresar el tiempo a ese momento para no haberme reído de esa forma, y así no habría asustado, o más bien aterrorizado a Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, y creo que hasta el profesor Dumbledore se sorprendió un poco por mi actitud. 

Pero en ese entonces no me importó, y ni siquiera lo noté. Sólo estábamos Voldemort, maldito cobarde asesino, y yo, que me moría por hacer justicia a ese bastardo. 

— ¿Y a tí qué demonios te importa?... Vamos, Tom. No me digas que te sorprendiste, hasta tú mismo podrías hacer algo tan fácil como eso. ¿Es que acaso Tom Marvolo Riddle, el gran Señor Tenebroso, Heredero de Slytherin no puede hacer algo tan simple como detener un Avada Kedavra?

Sarcasmo. Ironía. Odio. Venganza. Coraje. Justicia. Poder... Palabras que en algún sentido las encontré en ese momento perfectamente relacionadas y conectadas. No había dudas, ni temor a equivocarme. En ese momento, mal o bien no existía, sólo ser: exactamente lo que yo quería. 

Voldemort pareció hallar por fin su cordura de vuelta. 

— Estúpido mocoso. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle al poderoso Lord Voldemort de esa forma? —sonrisa sádica y cruel. Voldemort era un muy buen actor. Pero yo sabía que el nerviosismo, e incluso el terror, lo estaban matando por dentro—. ¡Crucio! 

¡Ah! Sí, Voldemort ya volvió al escenario junto con su razón, o bueno, estupidez. Un cruciatus... ¿es que ese estúpido no se sabe otro maleficio?... A veces pienso que incluso Neville pudo haber utilizado un hechizo decente. 

Pero qué remedio, ¿no?... Pensé, en ese preciso momento, en dejar que el hechizo me pegara, sólo deteniéndolo con la mano, para ver la cara de incredulidad patética y ridícula de Voldemort. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, la cordura también pareció venir a mí, o bueno, al menos un poco de ella. Ahí fue cuando supe, que me estaba pasando de presumido, de arrogante, y demasiado. Estaba subestimando a Voldemort, y eso no era nada bueno. Creía que ya lo tenía en mis manos, que mi victoria ya estaba asegurada. No debí hacer eso, nunca debí hacerlo...

Y mientras el curso cruciatus se dirigía hacia mí, otra vez en una ridícula lentitud, una discusión, casi pelea comenzó en mi mente, en mi interior. 

¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que estaba pasando exactamente?... Bueno, en ese entonces casi no entendía, en seguida sabrás porqué; pero, ahora, después de varios años, y varios días silenciosos y pacíficos en los que puedo pensar y meditar a mi antojo y a la perfección, sé lo que verdaderamente pasó. Me costó mucho trabajo el averiguarlo, y también me impactó mucho, pero la conclusión fue completamente certera. 

Fue muy confuso, en serio, no imaginas cuánto. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro, todo se convirtió en una oscuridad tan intensa que me encandilaba la vista, y junto con eso, se produjo un silencio, tanto dentro como fuera de mí, un silencio tan ensordecedor que me lastimaba los oídos; todo a mi alrededor se llenó de aire, de tanto aire que me asfixiaba; todo mi cuerpo sintió a su alrededor agua completamente fría que se convirtió en hielo, y que me incendiaba el cuerpo; después, un fuego oscuro que me helaba el alma... ¿entiendes ahora a qué me refiero con confuso?... ¡Demonios!... No sabía qué era arriba o abajo, derecha o izquierda; me encontraba entre los opuestos, exactamente en medio. 

Eran sólo confusiones que me aturdían. Estaba a la mitad de todas las cosas contrarias habidas y por haber: negro y blanco, frío y calor, muerte y vida, mal y bien... sueño y realidad... Podrías decir que me encontraba justo en la nada, exactamente en ese lugar, ¡pero no!... ¡Ni siquiera eso!... Lo contrario de nada, es todo, es por eso que también estaba entre esos dos. ¡Cielos! Incluso me encontraba a la mitad del odio y el amor... ¿Existe eso?... ¿En verdad existe eso?... ¿Estar entre el odio y el amor es posible?... ¿Entre el bien y el mal?... ¡Entre el todo y la nada?... ¿Entre la vida y la muerte?... 

Pero, aún así, ¿porqué me pasaba esto?... No era producto de ningún hechizo. El cruciatus que Voldemort lanzó, efectivamente sí era uno de esos nuevos hechizos de las maldiciones imperdonables combinadas; pero aún ni siquiera llevaba recorrido medio metro desde que se separó de Voldemort... ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?... Todo eso era muy extraño... El curso iba absurdamente despacio... 

Oía voces a pesar de esa confusión. Dos voces. 

Una, suave y sutil, tan tranquilizante que me llegaba hasta el alma. Cálida y relajante, casi como el canto de un fénix, me decía cosas buenas y tranquilizantes: lo más hermoso que pude escuchar en toda mi vida. Me traía felicidad, emoción, bienestar, todas las cosas buenas que te puedas imaginar. Cosas que se relacionaban con amor, alegría, justicia, valor, virtud, luz, honor, esperanza, vida, tranquilidad, sueño... Me sentía completo con esa voz. 

La otra, muy, muy diferente, también suave, pero muy seca. Una voz silbante, que podría jurar venía de una serpiente. Las palabras arrastradas, decían sólo cosas que se relacionaban con poder, astucia, maldad, odio, dolor, muerte, pesadilla, condena, oscuridad, cosas tan horribles, que me era difícil soportar escucharlas.  

La primera voz, ahora lo sé, provenía de Godric Gryffindor, y dado que yo era su heredero, me decía todo lo que ese poder traía consigo. Todo lo que él me daría. 

La otra voz, de Salazar Slytherin. Desgraciadamente, y tarde me enteré, yo era el segundo heredero de Slytherin. Por favor, no preguntes cómo pasó esto. Creo que la sangre de Slytherin me la transfirió mi madre, que a pesar de estar en Gryffindor, fue descendiente de Slytherin. La verdad aún no sé qué pasó exactamente, mamá aún no me ha explicado todo muy bien, pero creo que mejor le preguntaré personalmente esta tarde...

Bueno, el caso, es que Slytherin también me ponía en tentación. Recuerda que estaba en medio de ambos opuestos, y no sabía qué estaba bien o mal. No sabía dónde, cómo y porqué estaba. El nombre "Harry Potter", junto con la leyenda "El niño que vivió", ya no me eran más familiares. 

En ese lugar, sólo había dos etiquetas: "Heredero de Godric Gryffindor", y "Heredero de Salazar Slytherin". Sólo había que escoger, sólo tenía que pensar cuál de esas dos me gustaba más, y eso era todo. Lo demás acabaría; de igual forma, destruiría a Voldemort, aunque en ese momento no me importaba más. 

Bien o mal, difícil decisión. En ese momento, no contaba con mi sentido común, ni tampoco con mi intuición. Era como si acabara de comenzar mi vida, como si apenas comenzaba a nacer. No sabía qué era... nada. Pero sólo tenía que decidir, solo decir sí o no a cada uno. 

"Luz en este mundo, transmitiendo rayos cálidos; Amor a todos los seres, en ellos y entre sí; Alegría a los corazones, dicha y prosperidad; Justicia a los cuerpos, defendiendo sus ideales; Honor a la razón, sabiduría y conocimiento; Vida al pensamiento, ideas y experiencias; Tranquilidad alrededor, en cuerpo, mente y alma; Sueño a la mente, imaginación y creatividad; Esperanza a las almas, al mundo y a la vida...; Paz interna y externa, al que la pide y la desea..." 

Palabras tan hermosas; poesía en armonía; equilibrio perfecto de paz... paz, estas palabras traían sólo paz... Era todo lo que necesitaba: paz. Me sentía feliz y orgulloso de todas estas palabras. El mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor si sólo estas palabras existieran. No más dolor y sufrimiento para nadie. Sólo felicidad, en un mundo ideal. Un lugar donde todos disfrutarían plenamente de sus vidas hasta el último de sus días. 

"Oscuridad en este mundo, dispersando las tinieblas; Odio a los imbéciles, hacia ellos y sólo ellos; Dolor a los sensibles, desgraciados con inútiles sentimientos; Condena a los débiles y esclavos, a los ciegos del poder; Corrupción hacia las conveniencias, astucia al mando; Muerte a los esclavos que piensan, inútiles animales; Inquietud al que yerra, fallando a su amo y señor; Pesadilla agotadora, al que desobedece a la ley suprema; Desesperación a la impotencia, de los débiles esclavos; Poder en la eternidad, sobre el tiempo y la muerte, Astucia a su lado, creando al perfecto amo y señor de todos los tiempos..."

Palabras tentadoras, que en ese momento me mantenía en una difícil decisión. Sólo tenía que decirle "sí" a Slytherin, y sería el Señor Oscuro más poderoso de la historia, sin que ese estúpido Voldemort pudiera siquiera compararse conmigo. Sería el gran Lord Oscuro, y gobernaría todo en este mundo y más allá de él, sin conocer los límites de mi poderío. Todas las almas me pertenecerían y me servirían como esclavos. Crearía un mundo en el cual sólo yo gobernaría por siempre. Todos estarían a mis pies, y nadie podría detenerme. Sería perfecto... Construiría un lugar en donde sólo la "sangre limpia" fuera admitida. No más "sangre sucia" ni muggles: todos ellos morirían. Mi propia secta de mortífagos, todos sirviéndome fielmente a mí, sólo a mí. La gente viviría en la miseria sufriendo día y noche, aún incluso en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas. Un mundo, en donde incluso temerían mencionar mi nombre. Un mundo donde el total poder estaría en mis venas, y donde yo gobernaría, haciéndolos sufrir hasta la muerte. Y aún incluso después de la muerte, los torturaría aún sin sus cuerpos, para que sepan, que con el gran Lord Oscuro, nadie se mete...    

Yo gobernaría para siempre, sin nadie que me moleste. Mandaría torturar a todos aquellos inútiles que no sirven como guerreros, para mi nuevo ejército, y tal vez, los mandaría matar también; mataría a esos imbéciles que entorpecen el mundo, y que no sirven para nada: todos los niños y las mujeres, serían brutalmente torturados, y si tenían suerte, podrían contar conque el gran Lord Oscuro los matara personalmente. Nada me haría más feliz que eso, un mundo bajo mi total mando, y a mis indiscutibles órdenes. Un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, un mundo donde me reiría de las muertes causadas por mi propia mano, donde me reiría de la sangre desparramada de los cruel y salvajemente deshechos cuerpos humanos. Un mundo de guerreros de sangre pura, caminando sobre desiertos manchados de sangre sucia, sangre quemada, sangre adolorida... 

Un mundo en donde sólo Lord Oscuro, dominaría hasta los últimos confines. Mi mundo, mi verdadero mundo, a donde yo siempre he pertenecido desde el principio de mis días. El día que yo nací, cuando mis pulmones empezaron a respirar por primera vez, la era de total destrucción y guerra comenzó para este mundo. Ese día, fue destinado para que el gran Lord Oscuro surgiera de entre la tinieblas, para oscurecer por completo este mundo, para gobernar y para matar a los débiles. 

Seguiría los pasos del gran Salazar Slytherin, hombre culto y poderoso del cual me siento orgulloso de poder ser su fiel y eterno seguidor... 

Este mundo, es donde yo siempre tengo que estar, y donde siempre estaré...

_"Entonces, ¿aceptas ser el Heredero del gran y poderoso maestro Salazar Slytherin?..."_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hey!, ya terminé este capítulo. Y la verdad, me gustó cómo salió, aunque no fue tan perfecto como yo me lo esperaba. Aún no sé qué pondré en el próximo capítulo a ciencia cierta, pero si tienes alguna sugerencia, no dudes en mandarla. 

Recuerda: se aceptan reviews de todos los tipos. No importa si son dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias, críticas (destructivas o constructivas, aunque preferiría la segunda), howlers (pero que no sean muy fuertes o_O), etc...

Ahora, ¿ustedes creen que Harry aceptará ser Heredero de Slytherin?... Definitivamente, y a mi parecer, su oferta fue muy tentadora... Ahí se los dejo para que lo piensen. En el próximo capítulo, es seguro que vamos a ver la decisión final de Harry, y por eso les pido que me den un tiempo para poder perfeccionarlo bien... Así que si quieren que Harry le diga sí o no, díganmelo. Dependiendo de las razones en las que se basen, los tomaré en cuenta. 

Pero, además, la pelea entre Voldemort y Harry aún no ha terminado. Así que, si son buenos para las peleas, sugiéranme alguna. Por ejemplo, que si Voldemort levantó la pierna y la movió en un rápido ángulo para propiciarle una gran patada en el costado a Harry, luego de que éste se agachara, y levantara el puño, pegándole a Voldemort en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire... JAJAJAJA.... eso sí que es gracioso... Bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero, pero "sin" violencia a lo muggle, esto fue sólo un ejemplo....

Sí, sí, ya hablé mucho. Lo veré la próxima vez, con la importante y trascendental decisión de Harry. Y gracias por leerlo.

Ah, por cierto, gracias por tu review, **Catherine Granger**. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Te veo hasta la próxima, bye.


	4. Decisión

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hey, vuelvo con el próximo capítulo! 

Déjenme decirles que recibí propuestas de ambos bandos sobre la decisión de Harry, y creo, que tendré la pena de decirles que voy a decepcionar a algunas personas.

Bien, ¿Harry aceptará o no la propuesta? 

Hay quiénes pensaron que ver a Harry como alguien diabólico, maléfico sería excelente y genial. Verlo como un sádico y sumergido por completo en la oscuridad sería muy interesante. 

¿Interesante?.... Mmmm.... No lo dudo. 

Pero, a mí me gusta más Harry del lado del bien. Me ha gustado su inocencia e ingenuidad desde siempre. El ayudar a las personas siempre ha sido una característica de él, y no lo imagino haciendo todo lo contrario....

Pero, antes de comenzar este capítulo, me di cuenta, de que NO podía, aunque yo quisiera, dejar la lógica de lado....

Harry no tiene recuerdos ni sentimientos. No sabe qué es el bien y el mal, qué es lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo justo y lo prohibido.... 

Si a un hombre cualquiera se le pusiera en esa situación, y gracias a la innata corrupción que trae desde su primer aliento, adoptaría por lo más conveniente y favorable para él. Lo prohibido y el mal serían su tentación. Y lo aceptaría sin dudar...

Y desgraciadamente, Harry, es un hombre que se encuentra exactamente en esa situación...

**Capítulo 4:_ "Decisión"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¿Qué si acepto ser el heredero de tal maestro digno señor, ejemplo a seguir?

¡Demonios! ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?... Si tengo todo el maldito poder en mis manos, y todos a mis pies, sirviéndome... ¡Diablos!... 

"¡Claro que acepto!...." 

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con las ilusiones, los sueños, la luz que debes traer a las personas, con el amor que se debe transmitir, y que debes sentir?... ¿Qué pasa con la esperanza de las personas?

"¿Y qué diablos me importa?... " ¡Que se vayan al diablo, que se vayan al infierno!.... Como si me importara lo que pasara de sus miserables vidas. "Poder.... sólo poder es lo que importa...."

"Perfecto, Heredero. Así se habla. Sólo Poder... nada más." 

"No puedes, no debes. Tienes que combatir con esos negativos sentimientos."

¿Para qué?... A mí me gustan. "¿Qué de malo hay en ello?"

"Nada. Absolutamente nada."

"Entiendo. Veo que nunca te preocupaste mucho por tu propia persona en tu vida pasada, ¿verdad?" 

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?... ¿Vida pasada?... ¿Qué vida pasada?"

"Entonces, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tus amigos, por tus padres, por Sirius."

"¿Qué?... ¿Sirius?... ¿Quién demonios es ese?.... ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis padres aquí? Ellos están muertos.... Y yo no tengo amigos, nunca los he tenido." 

"Godry, Godry... Estás violando una de las reglas... Y sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Debe hacerlo sin recuerdos; sin su vida pasada. ¿No me digas que ya se te acabaron todas las cartas para jugar?.... ¡Y yo que creía que tú siempre tenías un as bajo la manga!"

"Salazar, esto no es un juego. Además, esto se está saliendo de control. Tú sabías que sin recuerdos, él aceptaría tu oferta: ya no tiene nadie por quién preocuparse, y tú te aprovechas de esto."

"¿Y si lo hago, qué?... Además, no será mi culpa si él va y destruye al mundo entero después: Yo le daré poder, no lo mandaré destruir."

"Pero le estás dando las armas para hacerlo."

"Bah, un mínimo detalle."

"¿Maestro?"

"¿Sí, Heredero?"

"Disculpe, pero me parece que están hablando de mí, y no entiendo a lo que se refieren." 

"Oh, no te preocupes, Heredero. Lo que discutimos no es tan importante, no lo tomes en cuenta."

"De acuerdo."

"Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te hago entrega de todos tus poderes como Heredero?"

"¿Poderes? Perdone, Maestro, pero, ¿cuántos son?"

"No, no es ´cuántos´, sino ´qué tanto´. "

"Ah."

"Salazar, no te dejaré hacerlo."

"De acuerdo. ¿Quieres una batalla entonces?"

"Sabes que no me gustan las batallas."

"Bueno, ¿entonces qué sugieres?"

"Una prueba para el muchacho estaría bien."

"¡Ah!, ¡no seas aguafiestas, Godry! Eso será muy aburrido, además, él ya ha decidido."

"Cierto. Pero a expensas de nada. Le quitaste sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, su vida. No tiene ilusiones ni nada o nadie por quién luchar."

"No es mi culpa. Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?... Sin recuerdos ni sentimientos; así debe ser."

"Pero esto ya se te está yendo de las manos. Piensas darle poderes que ni siquiera él podrá controlar. ¡Piensas convertirlo en un Dark Lord!."

"No es mi culpa en lo que se vaya a convertir. Sólo le daré los poderes, que como mi Heredero le corresponden."

"¡Pero lo harás sin sus sentimientos, sin un corazón! ¡No puedes hacer eso!."

"¿Y por qué no? No necesita nada de eso. Sólo poder es lo que importa."

"Salazar, le hablaste de muerte, de dolor, de sufrimiento, de odio. ¿En qué piensas convertir al mundo, ¡si haces de él un monstruo sin sentimientos!?."

"Esas palabras no salieron de mí. Él ya traía eso desde antes. Esas palabras salieron a flote cuando lo estaba tentando."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No fuiste tú?."

"No. ¡Vamos, Godric!, ¿no creerás que yo dije esas monstruosidades, verdad?."

"¿Pero, si no fuiste tú...?"

"No lo sé. Cuando las oí me desconcerté, pero como fue durante la tentación, no pude decir o hacer algo para detenerlo."

"Esto es extraño. Nunca había pasado antes."

"¿Disculpen, pero, de qué están hablando?"

"Heredero, dime, ¿quién te dijo esas frases de poder y muerte?"

"La verdad, yo creí que usted había sido."

"¿Cuántas voces escuchaste?."

"Eh.... Dos, creo."

"Dos, sólo nosotros. ¿Ves Godric? Tal vez son sólo suposiciones nuestras."

"¿Estás seguro?... "

"Sí.... o... Espera.... Ahora que lo recuerdo...."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? No entiendo nada.

"Hace poco, el último de mis Herederos, ya sabes, el que quiso controlar el mundo..."

"¿Ese que está causando problemas ahora mismo en la Tierra?"

"Sí, ese. Él me dijo que había transferido algunos de sus "poderes" a su peor enemigo."

Y otra vez no logro entender. ¿Porqué demonios el Maestro tarda tanto en darme sus poderes? ¡Demonios! ¡Pierden su tiempo en estúpidas tonterías!

"¿Quieres decir que nuestro Heredero tiene algunos de sus poderes en él?"

"Así es. Tal vez es por eso que escuchó esa voz."

"La voz de Maldad."

"Godric, vamos. No hay nada que tú pudieras hacer para evitarlo"

"Sí, pero no es justo, y lo sabes. Nuestro Heredero debe estar sin sentimientos, y la Maldad viene dentro de él"

"¿Sabes qué? Acepto tu propuesta"

"¿Propuesta? ¿Qué propuesta?"

"La prueba, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a poner al chico en alguna prueba"

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué clase de prueba?"

"No lo sé, tú elige. "

"Tengo una"

"¡Dímela!"

"No puedo. El chico está escuchando."

"Bueno, si ustedes quieren, me voy." Como si la conversación estuviera muy interesante de todas formas. Esto es tan desesperante. 

"Vamos a dormirlo"

"De acuerdo"

"¿Qué?"

"A la cuenta de tres"

"Uno..."

"...Dos..."

"Tres"

Negro.... Sólo oscuridad... Eso es todo lo que veía. No sabía dónde o cómo estaba. Sólo oscuridad. Nada más que una interminable oscuridad. No sabía si mis ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados. No sentía mi cuerpo y no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. En mi mente no había nada más que oscuridad. No había recuerdos ni sentimientos más allá de esta oscuridad. 

Sólo oscuridad, una muy relajante oscuridad.

Nadie a quien salvar.

Nadie por quién preocuparse.

Nadie a quién vengar.

Nadie a quién llorar. 

Nada por lo cual luchar.

Nada por lo cual morir. 

Nada por lo cual sufrir.

Nada por lo cual vivir.

Nada o nadie a quién amar.

Nada o nadie a quién odiar. 

Ninguna sonrisa por existir.

Ninguna lágrima que deba salir. 

Ningún corazón que deba alegrar.

Ninguna esperanza qué salvar...

¿Quién soy?

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

¿Dónde está mi verdadero hogar?

Porque la oscuridad no puede ser mi verdadero hogar, ¿verdad?

¿O es esta oscuridad mi verdadera casa?

¿Qué significa vida?

¿Y qué es la esperanza?

Y si esas dos existen, ¿para qué?

¿Estoy respirando?

¿En realidad necesito respirar?

¿Alguien me está escuchando?

¿Porqué estoy aquí?

¿Porqué no me puedo ir?

¿Qué es esa cosa que lastima mis ojos?

¿Se llama luz?

¿Para qué existe?

¿De quiénes son esas voces?

¿Qué es este lugar? 

¿Un castillo?

¿Quién es ese sujeto?

¿Mitad humano, mitad serpiente? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¿Porqué algunos están llorando?

¿Porqué otros están riéndose?

¿Porqué ese sujeto está con una varita apuntándome?

¿Qué es esa luz verde que se dirige a mí muy lentamente? 

¿Debo pararla?

¿Se puede hacer eso?

Pero todo se volvió negro otra vez. Oscuridad alrededor  y dentro de mí. Me traía paz, sólo paz y tranquilidad. Y con esa oscuridad, me sentí por primera vez completo. Alguien o algo sabía exactamente qué era lo que yo quería en ese preciso momento, lo que yo necesitaba. 

Perfecto, me sentí perfecto. Ya nada me estaba lastimando. Todo estaba bien, y esa cosa me hacía sentir fuerte, vivo y poderoso. Nada más que eso me importaba en ese momento. 

No hay vidas ni esperanzas; ¿para qué sirven? Sólo estorban en este estúpido mundo. 

No hay estúpidas sonrisas ni ridículas ilusiones. Sueño, vida y amor eran palabras patéticas y aburridas después de todo. 

Pérdida de tiempo. 

Todo eso era pérdida de tiempo. 

La luz y el bien.... Por favor...

¿Cómo puede ser algo tan patético y tan absurdo?

Pero, ese algo dentro de mí, estaba de acuerdo conmigo. 

Como nadie en el mundo lo estaba.

Todos pensaban que todas esas palabras y el "bien" eran palabras hermosas y conmovedoras. 

Qué asco. Repugnante.

Ese algo sabía exactamente, al igual que yo, que todo eso eran puras patrañas. 

Tonterías e idioteces.

Ese algo era el único que me entendía. 

El único que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en realidad.

Con el único que me sentía completo. 

Era la Maldad. 

Alrededor de mí.

Dentro de mí.

Persiguiéndome.

Tentándome.

Manipulándome.

Controlándome.

Y yo la dejé hacerlo.

Dejé mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo a su merced.

Que hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera. 

Confiaba en ella.

No tenía otra opción. 

Pero me gustaba, yo sabía que muy dentro de mí me gustaba esta sensación de poder.

Y ella estaba muy dentro de mí.

Sabía qué hacer exactamente para que yo me sintiera de esta manera. 

Me satisfacía.

Me llenaba.

Me perfeccionaba. 

Me transformaba. 

Dark Lord no era un mal nombre después de todo. 

Todo, absolutamente todo tenía un nuevo significado. 

Esos idiotas, Slytherin y Gryffindor...

¿Quién querría ser su Heredero?

Si después de todo, la misma Maldad estaba ahí para hacerme entrega de sus gloriosos poderes. 

Yo, Dark Lord, Heredero del más poderoso ser que haya existido sobre la faz de la Tierra. 

Merlín se quedaba corto comparado con ella. 

Y yo, sería su seguidor. 

No importa lo que esos estúpidos magos digan. 

Ninguno de los dos saben con quién se están metiendo.

Nadie, nadie trata así al gran Dark Lord.

Y ese rayo, que antes iba tan ridículamente lento, de pronto adquirió una grandísima velocidad, y me pegó en el pecho. 

Estaba aturdido, y apenas acababa de comprender cuando sentí que algo me lanzó varios metros hacia una pared. 

Escuché las risas de mi contrincante y de todos los mortífagos, al tiempo que traté de levantarme con dificultad. Dolía, y dolía mucho...

El dolor era detestablemente insoportable. 

Y las carcajadas de triunfo continuaban.

Pero ellos no sabían, que Dark Lord, era amante del dolor del sufrimiento, del odio, de la sangre y de la muerte.

Esas palabras era un deleite a mis oídos. Sadismo y tortura.... Dolor, muerte, odio, sangre...

Sólo sangre...

Sangre derramada por gritos....

Sangre oscura manchada de impureza....

Sangre con olor a muerte.....

Sangre con sabor a temor....

Sangre, que escurría de mi cuerpo con un fuerte cosquilleo que me electrizó el cuerpo. Una reconfortante sensación.

Dark Lord, era un sádico y el dolor era para él sangre para sus venas; el alimento para sobrevivir. 

Una sonrisa sádica en mis labios, y unos ojos verdes transformándose en negros llenos de maldad quisieron romperle todos los huesos a ese idiota enfrente de él. 

Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, el Señor Tenebroso, Heredero de Salazar Slytherin, acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida. 

Y el Dark Lord, Harry Potter, El Niño que vivió, posible Heredero de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, y único y legítimo Heredero de la poderosa Maldad, iba a enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones a esa serpiente. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¿Y bien, qué les pareció?.....  Creo que a mí no me gustó. No salió lo suficientemente dark para mi gusto. Yo lo quería más. Lamento que no haya salido tan bueno. 

Pero, por mi falta de buena capacitación de este capítulo, me resignaré completamente a aceptar y contestar todos los howlers que me envíen. De hecho, creo que será un milagro si alguien NO me envía uno....

De veras que lo lamento. "Una versión del futuro" me está quitando mucho tiempo, trabajo, y por lo visto inspiración también... Creo que ya se me están acabando las ideas.....

No es cierto, o bueno, eso espero. 

Ahora los reviews:

**Dydrex Slytherin: **Te lo juro que no me quedó nada de duda a qué casa perteneces. Te agradezco mucho tu review, y, aunque no me parece que estás loca, creo que mis inclinaciones van más por el bien, Harry bueno, y Gryffindor. 

Pero, eso no impide que te diga que tus puntos de vista me parecen súper interesantes. Otro punto de vista muy diferente al mío.... Mmmm... No está tan mal...... nada mal.....

La verdad, y como me animaste mucho a hacerlo, hice este capítulo en honor a ti. En serio espero que haya quedado tan dark como a ti te gustan. Y sino, pues perdóname.... Ya te lo dije, no soy muy adepta a esto, y sólo Merlín sabe cómo pude llegar a escribir semejantes barbaridades. Te lo juro que no sé de dónde demonios vino la inspiración. 

¿Apoyas a Slytherin, eh? Bueno, yo opto por que la Casa del Valor y Coraje pelee con el alma. ¡Somos los mejores en Quidditch!

Gracias por tu review, en serio que no tienes idea cuánto me anima para seguir escribiendo este fic. Oye, tu historia está que estalla. Está genial. Me gusta mucho. No se compara en nada con la mía.... Espero que le sigas pronto...

Y gracias de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!

**Naiko:** Oye, muchas gracias. Pero.... como ya viste, Harry aceptó, bueno, aunque fue al principio, porque después... aceptó ser el Heredero de lo peor que pudo escoger: la maldad. 

Yo no quería que este fic se fuera muy dark, pero por lo visto, así va a ser. Si no te gusta lo dark, pues si quieres no sigas leyendo, eres libre de hacerlo. Sólo espero que este fic no se me salga de las manos. 

Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, y, si es que aún sigues leyendo esta historia, te agradecería aún más si me mandases alguna otra opinión. 

En el próximo capítulo, la batalla final entre el Señor Oscuro y el Dark Lord. Les aseguro que Voldemort se arrepentirá de haber nacido......

Gracias por todo!!!!!!!!!!! Me retiro, y si quieren mandar comentarios, sugerencias o howlers, ya saben.... 

Gracias por leerlo, bye!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Sumisión

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hola, lamento la demora, pero de veras que hacer un fic de este tema es muy complicado. Estar inspirada para hacer algo dark, cuando despertaste en la mañana con un aire alegre, es tremendamente difícil...... Bueno, espero que le guste este capítulo, y ahí me dicen si valió la pena o no estar frente al teclado....... 

**Capítulo 5:_ "Sumisión"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Un placer. Un infinito placer hacer esto. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Disfrutaba este glorioso momento como si de él dependiera mi último aliento. No hay sensación igual a esta, e incluso sentía cómo me revivía el alma y me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. 

Gritos. Gritos de terror y desesperación, sufriendo en una agonía que me reconfortaba el cuerpo. Esos gritos que imploraban por un alto, un alto a ese inmenso sufrimiento, sufrimiento que mi mano le había impuesto. 

Verlo sufrir y retorcerse bajo sus fuertes convulsiones me deleitaba el alma. Me sentía realizado con ello. ¿Cómo puede algo ser tan reconfortante y revitalizador? Lo sentía como un elíxir que le daba salud y fuerza a mi cuerpo; como aire a mis pulmones.  

Los gritos continuaban con tanta intensidad acumulada en ellos; me hacía creer que sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales no soportarían más. Esa impotencia oculta detrás de esos ojos llenos de terror y dolor, ojos sufriendo como nunca en la vida lo habían hecho. 

Sangre. Hermosa sangre roja deslizándose con infinita gracia. Sangre derramada en una forma tan maravillosa como jamás había visto. Recorriendo la piel pálida y dejando un hermoso rastro rojizo. 

Una placentera obra de arte; una invaluable obra maestra. El arte de proporcionar esa sensación en los demás; esa sensación que vacía el alma y sólo deja dolor y sufrimiento. El arte de proporcionarle en su agonía el olor a muerte. 

Sangre recorriendo su cuerpo ya de por sí herido y lastimado. Cortadas profundas en su piel y varios huesos rotos provocaron que esos ojos rojos observaran su cuerpo con asombro, impotencia, sufrimiento y terror. 

No se lo esperaba; sencillamente no se imaginaba que de un momento a otro su cuerpo cambiara tan drásticamente, y que en un tiempo tan corto, haya sufrido lo que nunca sufrió en toda su vida. 

No pensaba que esto pudiera pasar. Era lo último que se imaginaba. Nunca pensó que este día podría llegar para él. Yo, haciéndolo sufrir, y dándole su merecido.... Jamás lo pensó. Se arrepiente, y se arrepiente mucho..... De miles de cosas, que pudo haber hecho, y que sabe no volverá a hacer; de cosas que debió haber hecho, y de cosas que le gustaría hacer... Tratar de compensar el daño hecho...... tratar de compensar su sufrimiento....... Pero no puede, no puede y él lo sabe. Está en sus últimos alientos.. y no hay nada que pueda hacer.. Sólo ver cómo muere, cómo se le acaba la vida en mis manos...... sólo en mis manos.... 

Qué grata sensación y placer verlo así; en mis manos, sabiendo ambos que tengo su vida a mi merced, y que puedo hacer cuanto se me venga en gana sólo con pensarlo. Disfrutar torturándolo podría darse en cualquier momento, y mascota para mí se podría convertir, con tan sólo yo desearlo. 

No hay esperanza para él. Lo sabe, y ahora nunca la tendrá, de eso me encargaré yo. Yo la tuve por algún tiempo, y no negaré que me fue placentera, casi podría decir, que me agradó tanto como lo que en este momento estoy haciendo. 

Pero esos son tiempos del pasado; días ahora muertos. Ahora, hoy, tengo el honor, de hacer de esta tortura, la más grande y cruel jamás existida; tengo el honor de provocar en él, el más grande sufrimiento que nadie jamás haya sentido. 

Él está a mi merced, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo..., y lo sabe, él lo sabe. Tengo su destino en mis manos; su cuerpo, su alma y mente me pertenecen... y juro, que no desaprovecharé nada de esto... Ahora, es cuando la verdadera diversión comienza..., para nunca terminar....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Y ese rayo, que antes iba tan ridículamente lento, de pronto adquirió una grandísima velocidad, y me pegó en el pecho. 

Estaba aturdido, y apenas acababa de comprender cuando sentí que algo me lanzó varios metros hacia una pared. 

Escuché las risas de mi contrincante y de todos los mortífagos, al tiempo que traté de levantarme con dificultad. Dolía, y dolía mucho...

El dolor era detestablemente insoportable....

....

Una sonrisa sádica en mis labios, y unos ojos verdes transformándose en negros llenos de maldad quisieron romperle todos los huesos a ese idiota enfrente de él. 

Lord Voldemort, acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida. 

Y el Dark Lord, iba a enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones a esa serpiente. 

Sosteniendo aún esa sádica sonrisa, me levanté con cuidado, y logré mantenerme en pie. Me gustaba el dolor, cierto. Pero mi cuerpo era muy ajeno a mi mente, y mientras ésta se deleitaba con el dolor, mi cuerpo se quejaba a gritos.... Sí, lo sé: Patético. 

Pero en fin, eso es lo malo de ser un estúpido humano: las debilidades... Pero no me preocupo por eso, si me esfuerzo mucho, en muy poco tiempo, lograré llegar a ser un Dios supremo, y demandaré la tiranía en este mundo... 

Pero, eso es después. En ese momento, sólo importaba darle una pequeñísima lección a ese idiota. 

Voldemort notó mi sonrisa, y su carcajada de triunfo fue de inmediato olvidada. Los mortífagos, ocultando magníficamente su terror, retrocedieron un paso, para dar espacio a su Señor en esta futura batalla. 

Y por primera vez, desde mi mejora y renovación, desde que comencé mi vida de nuevo; pude sentir el desconcierto a lo que detestablemente no estaba dentro de mis planes: eso es exactamente lo que se siente cuando algo se te sale de control:

Voldemort tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo detrás de su mirada... ¿Porqué...? No lo entendía. No sabía a qué se debía eso. 

Y ante mi rostro de desconcierto, él agrandó su sonrisa. Eso sólo logró que el corazón me latiera más rápido.... ¿Es que acaso olvidé algo?... No lo sé, tal vez algo no hice bien, cometí un error... ¡¿O qué?!

Todos nos veían. Absolutamente todos. La atención sólo dirigida a nosotros dos. No me importaban ellos, y por eso no me tomé la molestia de ver a sus rostros, y con mucha mayor razón, menos me importaban sus miradas. 

— ¿Aceptaste, no?

Me quedé paralizado. Mudo y por completo consternado... ¿Cómo... Cómo demonios supo?... Quiero decir, él no puede saberlo, ¿verdad? No puede..., no puede. No, sólo es una coincidencia. Él no sabe nada de esto, además, ahora soy mucho más poderoso que él, y sólo es un estorbo en mi camino. Un insecto al que hay que aplastar, sólo eso.

El silencio era sepulcral. Nadie en realidad, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo Voldemort y yo, aunque yo no estaba seguro a qué rayos se refería él. Utilizó un tono entre complacido y malicioso. Rara combinación. 

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? 

Una exclamación general se escuchó por todo el Comedor. Al principio no me importó, pero después me di cuenta que fue por el lúgubre, frío y cruel tono que usé. Qué patéticos..., pero, luego me encargaría de darles a todos un buen y merecido escarmiento. Sentí miradas desconcertadas e impresionadas en mí, pero eso definitivamente no me importó. 

— Lo sabes... aceptaste, ¿no es así? Ya eres _su_ Heredero. 

Me petrifiqué. No me importaron las miradas consternadas de los que antes eran mis "amigos". Sólo estábamos Voldemort y yo. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?... ¡Es imposible!... ¡Él no puede, no debe saberlo!... ¡Se supone que no!

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que yo no lo sabría? —preguntó al ver mi expresión facial en una mezcla de terror y confusión— Por si no lo sabes... —dijo mostrando ahora una sádica sonrisa—, yo te transmití esa... _"cualidad"_ que ahora tienes. Todo es gracias a mí. 

No... No es cierto. Nada de eso es cierto. Él no sabe lo que dice. Sólo juega... y juega sucio...

Son puras mentiras. Es imposible que él sepa eso, no puede saberlo.... no....

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —insistí con furia. Él no sabía nada, sólo era un hablador. No sabía lo que decía, no lo sabía.

— No finjas que no lo sabes —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—, porque lo sabes. Ahora eres su Heredero, hiciste la mejor elección...

Miradas desconcertadas en mí. Black viéndome con ojos diferentes a los que nunca había visto en él. Weasley y Granger sin saber qué hacer, al igual que Lupin y Dumbledore. 

Él sabía... él sabía... demonios, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?... Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. ¡Rayos!....

— ¿Y, te agrada esa sensación que ahora tienes? —me preguntó sonriendo aún con malicia mientras yo evadía las miradas desconcertadas en mí—. Sabía que te agradaría...

Mentira. Me quedé petrificado. ¡Ese idiota lo había planeado todo! ¡Él hizo que pasara todo esto! ¡Sabía que yo aceptaría! ¡Él hizo que me hicieran esa prueba! ¡Él fue!..... ¡Demonios! ¡Él fue!.....

¡Maldita sea!..... ¡MALDITA SEA!.... 

¡No soy el Heredero de la Maldad!.... ¡No lo soy! ¡Nunca lo fui!..... ¡Eso ni siquiera existe!.... 

¡MALDICIÓN!..... ¡Soy _SU_ Heredero!.... ¡Sólo de él!...... 

¡MALDITA SEA!.... ¡Soy Heredero de lord Voldemort!..... ¡De ese idiota!..... ¡DEMONIOS!

¡No, no puede ser cierto!.... ¡NO!

— No es cierto —dije con furia mientras apretaba con fuerza mis puños, sintiendo algo cálido salir de ellos. Mantuve la vista fija en ese estúpido de forma desafiante advirtiéndole que no me estaba dando por vencido. 

~ "Ya no hay escapatoria. No la hay. Y lo sabes" ~ 

"No"

Voldemort siguió sonriendo. —  Es cierto, y lo sabes. 

_~ "Eres mi Heredero Harry.... Acepta la Maldad, y deja que te posesione... Sólo deja que te controle"__~_

"No" 

Me quedé callado escuchando esa terrible voz en mi cabeza. Voldemort sonreía mientras me veía divertido luchar dentro de mí. Muchas miradas en nosotros, en mí, pero ni me importaba. No sería _su _Heredero. Nunca.

— No —mi tono ya no fue tan frío. Pero en lo único que me concentraba era en sacar esa estúpida voz de mi mente..., de mi alma.

_~ "No hay salida, Harry. No tienes ninguna otra opción.... No puedes incluso escoger. Ya todo está perdido..."__~_

"No" —insistí con vehemencia. 

No era que no me agradara dejarme llevar por la Maldad, si eso era lo que quería, pero no quería unirme a ese idiota. Era tan patético. En verdad no quería. Gobernar solo yo, y destruirlo con inmenso dolor era todo lo que quería. 

Imágenes volaron a mi mente mientras cerré los ojos para deshacerme de ellas. Sabía que Voldemort me transmitía todo eso telepáticamente, y que sólo era cuestión de vencerlo..., pero era difícil, muy difícil. 

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado, y me encontré que ya no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor. Sólo Voldemort y yo. No estábamos en Hogwarts, pero tampoco sabía qué lugar era este. Era como un tipo de dimensión muy extraño. Alrededor de nosotros se mostraban escenas e imágenes que yo no reconocía. Imágenes que me mostraban poder y muerte, sólo eso..... Era influencia a mi mente... No, no......

~ "Seremos poderosos, Harry... Poderosos e invencibles" ~ 

"No".... Ya soy poderoso e invencible. No necesito a ese idiota.... ¡No lo necesito!

~ "Oh, sí, Harry. Me necesitas... me necesitas y lo sabes"~

"No, no es cierto. No te creo". No le creo.... no....

~ "¿De qué sirve luchar ahora, Harry? Ya todo está perdido. No puedes hacer nada. Sólo déjate llevar...." ~

"No"

~ "Sí, Harry.... Sólo deja que te controle... deja que la Maldad te controle. Es una sensación única en la vida. No te arrepentirás. Lo prometo"~

"No" .... Ya no podía... ya no podía más. Mi negaciones ahora eran más que afirmaciones, súplicas.... "Sólo no"

~ "Harry, sólo déjate llevar. Seremos invencibles. Sólo tú y yo. Gobernando por la eternidad. Sólo tú y yo" ~ 

"No....".... No, rayos.... no.... por favor, no.....

_~ "Déjame gobernarte Harry. Eres mi Heredero. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ahora.... eres mío"__~_

"Por favor...." ..... Basta, no puedo soportarlo. No siento mi cuerpo, y tengo la mente confundida: no sé qué pensar. 

~ "Eres  mi Heredero.... eres sólo mío...." ~

"Basta...." Sólo..... deténgalo.... alguien que lo detenga..... por favor.... por favor..... basta. 

_~ "Mi Heredero...."__~_

Sirius.... por favor..... Yo no quería fallarte.... Perdóname..... Es mi culpa, sólo mi culpa..... Siempre es mi culpa. Lo siento..... Por favor, perdóname..... Te necesito..... No me dejes...... No me dejes...... No lo volveré a hacer, en serio...... Lo lamento.... Sirius.... ¡Sirius!......

Sólo quiero salir de esta oscuridad... sólo quiero morir.... Déjenme morir..... Ya no más...... que todo termine.... que pare... por favor, que pare... Ya no puedo más...... por favor, Sirius, Remus... quien sea........ Duele.... por favor, duele.......... Ya no más....... Lo siento....... De veras que lo siento..... 

Ya no más...... Me dejé llevar....... eso era lo que él quería, y al final...... logré satisfacerlo. Todo por él..... Siempre por él. De ahora en adelante, viviré por él, le serviré y le seré fiel. Mi Amo y Señor. Mi líder y Maestro. Mi único dueño. Sólo por él vivo........ Estoy por y para él..... 

Sólo él. 

Soy su Heredero.

Soy su posesión. 

Soy su servidor y seguidor. 

Él es mi vida. 

Lord Voldemort, es ahora mi padre. 

Mi Amo. 

Mi único Maestro.

La vida no existe si no es por él. 

Estoy a sus pies...

Estoy a su merced.... 

Su sadismo es satisfecho en mí......

Hago lo que él me pide.... 

No importa qué......

Ojos viéndonos..... ojos llenos de desconcierto, impresión, incredulidad, desesperanza....y, ah, sí........ terror. 

Todos los presentes han quedado paralizados y mudos, incluso los mortífagos... No saben qué hacer. Lo que ven, les destruye la coherencia de sus pensamientos. 

Hasta Albus Dumbledore se encuentra paralizado y con la boca abierta de la impresión y el terror... Patético. 

Lo que ellos ven, es el centro del Comedor. 

Lord Voldemort, de pie, y con una sonrisa de orgullo y malicia en su rostro. Ahora, ha cumplido con su objetivo, y está satisfecho con lo que ve. 

Sus ojos, puestos en mí..... viéndome con orgullo..... 

Mi Señor viéndome con orgullo....

Yo, hincado ante él, expresándole mi fidelidad y lealtad...... 

Sólo a él. 

Mi cabeza inclinada mostrándole que mi vida es de él.....

Respeto y lealtad hacia él.....

Admiración y honor....

Nadie como él.....

Único y digno ejemplo a seguir.... 

Mi túnica cambia de colores rojos asquerosos en representación de los cobardes y patéticos Gryffindors. Ahora, una capa negra se muestra en mí, con la representación de Slytherin en ella.... Una serpiente, símbolo de devoción.  

Sí, sé que mi Señor aún sigue los pasos de Slytherin, y no sé porqué, si es tan patético, pero los deseos de mi Señor son siempre míos. Supongo que él no escuchó la conversación que antes tuve con Slyhterin y Gryffindor, pero no creo que eso sea importante. 

No dejaré que mi Amo pierda el tiempo con estupideces. 

La Marca Tenebrosa como símbolo en el centro de la capa. Además, mi brazo derecho también cuenta con ese honor. 

Soy de él, y de nadie más. 

Sigo sintiendo esas miradas en mí con terror e incredulidad; no puedo evitar no sonreír burlonamente de ellos. 

Mi Señor, me ha dicho que tendré el honor de destruir a los sangre sucia y estorbos de este Salón. 

Otra sonrisa se muestra en mi cara, al tiempo que gritos ahogados de terror se producen. 

Mi objetivo en especial, sería Granger...... verla sufrir, y que sepa que mi mano le dará el Avada Kedavra, me deleita más que nada.... 

Lamentablemente, mi Señor ha dicho que antes, tiene en mente a otra persona. 

Un insecto, un estorbo que no merece la vida...... 

Alguien que debe sufrir. 

~ "Quiso alejarte de mí, Harry.... Se interpuso en nuestro camino...." ~

"Mi Señor, lo que usted desee, se hará realidad. No merece la vida, y yo me encargaré de eso."

~ "Sin piedad, Harry.... Sólo eso pido, sin piedad.....Que sufra por meterse en donde no debe" ~ 

"Por supuesto, mi Señor. Lo que usted diga...."

Me puse en pie y me volteé quedando de espaldas a mi Señor. Muchos empezaron a llorar al verme actuar así. Ja, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

¿Harry Potter, el Niño que vivió, que derrotó a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ahora era su seguidor?

Imposible..... Mentira... Pesadilla.....

Pesadilla...... para ellos, y Sueño, para mí. Esto lo que toda mi vida he buscado. Y no dejaré que nadie me lo quite, nadie..... 

Es por eso, que disfrutaré la orden que mi Señor me ha dado. Ese insecto debe morir con dolor....... 

Lo mataré... de eso no hay duda. 

Además, ya me tiene fastidiado. Desde que me arrodillé a mi Señor, no ha hecho mas que gritar y llorarme que luche, que no me dé por vencido. 

El único que habla en todo el Comedor. Pero no le importa. ¿Porqué es tan insistente? Sigue creyendo que en cualquier momento cambiaré de opinión..... Sigue creyendo que no estoy controlando mis acciones...  Que mi Señor me ha puesto un Imperius o algo así.... 

Sigue creyendo que no me dejaré vencer, que aún hay esperanza para mí, para él, para los demás...... ¿Porqué no se da por vencido?

Es algo que sencillamente, y en verdad no entiendo. 

Pero no importa, mi Señor ha pedido que lo mate si piedad..... Y eso haré. 

Lo veo fijamente a los ojos, y su voz se detiene en seco al verme. 

Ja, vio lo que mis ojos ahora expresan. 

No más esperanza y alegría en ellos; no más cansancio ni valor..... 

Malicia... Sadismo.... Muerte...... Sangre..... Dolor y Sufrimiento para los demás......

Eso ve él..... 

Ve Maldad... 

Ve a lord Voldemort en mis ojos...... 

Ve esos ojos rojos fríos y aterradores en estos verdes...... 

Verdes de Slytherin.....

Verde, el color favorito de mi Señor...... 

Complacido estoy de que mis ojos sean así...... 

Levanto mi mano derecha con mi varita lista y apunto a su corazón... Justo a su corazón....

Donde él tiene guardada esa esperanza y ese..... amor... qué asco.... ese amor que según él es sólo para mí..... 

Pero no necesito sentimentalismos, ni tampoco ese estúpido amor.....

Necesito poder...... sólo poder.... 

Y él no puede dármelo......

Sólo mi Señor... Sólo mi Señor puede hacerlo.... 

Algunos aguantaron la respiración, otros ahogaron gritos desesperantes, y muchos más comenzaron a llorar silenciosa o ruidosamente.... 

Al ver que mi sonrisa sádica y llena de malicia se dirigía al que sería mi primer deleite.. al que sería el primero en morir por mi mano.. 

Él me miró anonadado... Su rostro quedó lleno de incredulidad, y sus ojos mostraron terror.... sólo terror y miedo....... 

Pero me desconcerté... Ese terror no era por él......, no temía por su vida, ni por lo que le pudiera pasar...

Era terror por mí..... sólo por mí......

¿Porqué....?..... No logro entenderlo.. ¿Porqué rayos él tendría temor de mí?

Pero no dejé que eso me importara...... Con mi Señor detrás de mí, viéndome.... tenía que hacerlo ya..... 

Extendí aún más mi sonrisa maliciosa y sádica, al tiempo que lo oí susurrar:

"No...."

Y solté una carcajada ahí mismo..... Qué patético hombre....... 

No me importó mucho al momento que la palabra "_Crucio"_ salió de mi boca...

Le pegó en el pecho, y gritos de los demás se oyeron en el Salón......

Le pegó en el pecho, y cayó de rodillas.....

Se empezó a retorcer, y gritos de puro dolor fueron un deleite a mis oídos...... 

Sirius Black comenzó a gritar de dolor por mi Cruciatus....... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **Me alegra que hayas enviado un review, y no sabes cuánto. Yo también concuerdo contigo sobre que Harry sea bueno. Pero, la verdad no sé qué pasó con este fic, que agarró rienda suelta y se fue por donde quiso. Te confieso que ahora sólo soy la amanuense de esta historia. El fic por sí solo se ha vuelto algo dark, y a hecho de esto, algo que yo nunca imaginé. 

Intentaré tomar el control y ponerlo de color rosa.... Aunque creo que eso será por completo imposible.... Aún así, trataré. 

Ah, sobre lo de su madre. Qué bueno que lo sacas a flote. ¡Pensé que nadie lo haría! Por lo visto, si pusiste atención, ¿no? Bueno, eso es algo que, si te fijas bien, es un punto clave en esta historia. He dado varios, y no, lo siento, no te puedo decir si acertaste o no en lo que supusiste. 

Gracias por tu review, me agradó mucho, de veras. 

**Norm:** Que mal que no hayas podido mandar review antes, y me alegra que hayas seguido la historia desde un principio. Me gusta que te agrade. Gracias a ti, y a tus cumplidos, me dan más ideas para poder seguir con el fic. 

¿No le entiendes? o_O Bueno, la verdad es que sí, es muy confuso. Te diría que yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero si no ¿de dónde saldrían las ideas? =P En el capítulo anterior, Harry, como no tiene recuerdos ni sentimientos, pues... aceptó ser malo. Y hasta ahora lo es. Lo demás lo sabrás conforme avance la historia. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Dydrex Slytherin:** Vaya, me alegra que te guste. ¡Gracias! ¿No te lo imaginabas? Pues, la verdad, yo tampoco. Sólo espero que esto no me vaya a sacar de quicio. =P 

¿Quieres ver a Voldie recibir una paliza por parte de Harry?... Jeje, lo verás, te lo aseguro...

A lo de tu lema Slytherin, ahí te va esto: 

¡Desenvainad sus espadas con ímpetu, mis valientes caballeros! ¡El valor hace a un hombre, hombre!..... ¡Honor al gran valeroso Godric Gryffindor, y alzad sus cabezas con orgullo, ante el emblema de la mejor Casa que hasta ahora ha prevalecido con dignidad! ¡Fuerza, gloria, aventura y valor dentro de los corazones Gryffindors!

JAJA.... Soy una Gryffindor de todo corazón. ¡El fiel y valeroso León, Guardián Protector de las buenas almas!

**Naiko: **Me alegra que te hay gustado y que sigas leyendo todavía. Sí, se que tienes toda la razón: el capítulo anterior no fue tan tan dark como merecía ser, pero, en fin.... sólo espero que los próximos capítulos si salgan bien. Ahora ves cómo Harry se enfrenta a Voldie, y bueno... ya verás qué pasará después....Gracias por tu review, y vuelve a escribir pronto!

**PAU: **Bueno, sí yo pienso lo mismo que tú: Prefiero a Harry de bueno, inocente y que da todo por sus seres queridos, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez sería interesante verlo del lado de la oscuridad. Repito, a mi me parece interesante... 

Sobre cómo son las historias totalmente darks... Bueno, esas historias, digo, las que son 100 % dark..... uyyyy.... o_O Te recomiendo que no las leas. Si con esto, crees que ya te traumatizaste un poco, mejor ni le busques. Te lo juro que he leído de todo aquí, y, es un aviso: Fanfiction, se ha quedado con mi inocencia. Sí, así como lo oyes. Aquí aprendí cosas que nunca esperé saber. La mayoría de estas historias están en inglés, pero te aseguro que son muy, muy, pero muy fuertes. No tienes idea. 

NO TE RECOMIENDO que leas esas historias, te lo juro..., es por tu propio bien...... 

Gracias por tu review... si quieres, escribe de nuevo!

**Galy:**  Oye, gracias por tu review. Ahora, si lo de su madre es algún poder... mmm..... No te puedo decir.... Ya lo sabrás más adelante. 

**Kento:** Oye, que bueno que te guste. Parece que te gusta que Harry sea malo, ¿no? Bueno, espero complacerte a futuro, y que las cosas sigan así, pero.... como tú dijiste.... te dejaré en suspenso, y no te diré qué pasará.... Gracias, y manda otro review!

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? A mí me pareció... bueno, neutral..... Sí, eso. Neutral. Ni bien ni mal. Díganme qué piensan..... 

Nos vemos a la próxima, y gracias por leerlo........ Bye!!!!!!!


	6. Hechos, no palabras

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 6:_ "Hechos, no palabras"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

— ¿Disfrutando el momento, Black?

No hubo respuesta. El hecho de que forzara a su boca a permanecer cerrada y apretar los dientes con fuerza para apresar un grito de dolor, le hacía imposible darme una simple respuesta. 

Pero yo sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando. 

Oh, sí. Él lo disfrutaba, y mucho....

Al igual que yo. 

Ojos rojos me miraron con intensidad, tratando de mostrarse indiferentes a su condición. Ojos rojos buscaron por una salida, una solución, una última esperanza, en mí, en él, a su alrededor. 

Fallaron; esos ojos rojos fallaron en su búsqueda. 

Ojos rojos, que alguna vez fueron de un intenso azul.

Ojos rojos que ahora se hallaban inyectados en sangre. 

— Vamos, Black, no me arruines el momento. Una simple respuesta no te hará mal; debes cuidar tus modales, ¿no?

No hubo respuesta. 

Y sonreí para mis adentros. 

Desde que Black había estado bajo mi cruciatus, decidí poner un poco más de "acción" al momento, y, bueno, pues..., agregué la telepatía a nuestro contacto. 

Por fuera, Black gritaba de dolor y yo mantenía mi sádica sonrisa observándolo. De hecho, todo el Comedor observaba a Black. Todos, estaban absolutamente consternados por mi comportamiento. Mi Señor observándome con orgullo. 

Por dentro, yo le hablaba a Black mientras él sólo se dedicaba a guardarse sus palabras. Tan difícil hombre...

— Oh, vamos, no hagas esto. Estás colmando mi paciencia, y realmente no quiero matarte todavía. La tortura apenas ha comenzado. 

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

Rayos, lo que le dije era cierto. No quería matarlo todavía, mi Señor había dicho que lo hiciera sufrir al máximo. 

— _Aún puedes hacerlo. _

— ¿Qué?

Sus palabras me desconcertaron. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

Demonios, no puedo creerlo. Seguro que el cruciatus que le puse se me fue de las manos y me pasé un poco. Ahora su mente también estaba afectada. 

— Aún puedes luchar contra _él. _Lucha, Harry, lucha. 

Oh, rayos. Ahora resulta que el tipo ya se puso sentimentalista. ¡Y yo que no traje pañuelos! 

— Black, ¿es que nunca te cansas de estas cosas? No tiene caso que hables sobre ello. Estás acabado. 

— Harry, aún hay esperanza. Aún la hay –insistió con vehemencia. 

— Black, no seas patético. Toda esa palabrería de esperanza y esas cosas cursis no son más que estupideces. ¿Qué tan dura tienes esa hueca cabeza que no te entra?

— No es tu culpa, Harry. Lo que estás haciendo no es tu culpa. Sólo de Voldemort. 

Ah, este estúpido ya me enfadó. ¿Porqué es tan hablador?

— De acuerdo, Black. Ya me fastidiaste. ¡_Maximus Crucio!_

Y gritos. Más gritos desgarradores deleitándome el alma. 

Rayos, Black gritaba con tanto dolor, con tanto terror. 

Debería guardarlo como una mascota para escuchar esos gritos cuando me viniera en gana. 

Pero, mi Señor había dicho muerte, y así será. 

— ¿Ya te cansaste, Black?

— No te culpo, Harry, no lo hago. 

— ¿Quieres dejar esos sentimentalismos? Ya me cansé de esto. 

— Lucha contra él, Harry. Tú puedes hacerlo. 

— Black, por favor, sé sensato. Además, ¿contra qué quieres que luche?

Un silencio. ¿Qué, ya se murió? Oh, rayos. Espero que no, apenas estoy comenzando a divertirme. 

— Harry, sé que duele, pero debes seguir luchando. 

Ah, este idiota. ¿Dónde quedó su cerebro? Definitivamente se me pasó la mano con el curso...

— Black, ¿quieres dejar de decir tonterías? No me duele nada, idiota. Estás a punto de morir, y tú sólo te preocupas por estupideces. 

— No estoy hablando contigo. 

Silencio. ¿Qué?

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Estúpido Black, su incoherencia ya me estaba incomodando. 

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Gritos por fuera aún resonando en las ventanas de Comedor. Black definitivamente se iba a quedar sin voz en poco tiempo.

Y sin vida también. 

— Tú no eres Harry. 

¡Ja! Este hombre es impresionante. Sale con cada tontera. 

— ¿Qué yo no soy Harry? ¡Ja! Black, por favor. En verdad deseaba que mantuvieras tu cordura hasta tu muerte, pero... creo que no fue posible. 

— No dejaré que lastimes a Harry, ¿me oyes? No lo permitiré. 

— No seas idiota, Black. _Yo_ soy Harry. 

— No, no es cierto. 

— Perfecto. Si quieres pensar que no soy Harry para evitar sentirte destrozado al ser torturado por _él_, hazlo. No me importa. 

— No importa lo que _tú_ me digas, seguiré creyendo lo mismo. 

No entiendo, a veces no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que los humanos luchan por mantener esas esperanza, cualquiera? Es decir, algo por que vivir, no importa el tamaño de este. Sólo algo en qué sostenerse. Algo con qué soportar. ¿Porqué hacen eso? ¿Porqué no sólo se dan por vencidos?

Ya todo acabó. ¿Porqué él insiste en que no?

— De acuerdo. Si tanto insistes... Dime, según tú, ¿quién soy yo?

Silencio. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo más divertido de lo que pensaba. Tener a Black desquiciado y diciendo incoherencias tal vez no sería tan aburrido, después de todo. 

— Eres _él_.

¿Él?

— ¿Quién?

— Voldemort. 

¡Ja! ¡Esto sí será divertido después de todo! 

— Ah... ¿Y porqué dices eso? –pensé en seguirle la corriente. El juego se estaba poniendo interesante. 

— Harry, necesitas luchar más, sé que puedes hacerlo. 

Oye, este tipo ya me convirtió en alguien con doble personalidad. Me pregunto si me agregará una tercera.

— Ajá... –lo siento, ya no podía aguantarme la risa. Quería seguirle al juego al tipo, pero me era muy difícil en medio de tanta risa. 

— Harry, escúchame, tienes que escucharme. 

— Lo estoy haciendo, continúa, por favor, continúa... 

— ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Quiero hablar con Harry. 

— Oh, lo siento. ¡Lo olvidé! _Yo_ no soy Harry, ¿verdad? 

— Tú dijiste hace mucho tiempo, que Voldemort había dicho que tú y él eran muy parecidos. 

¿Eso dije? Mmm... no lo recuerdo. 

— Dijiste, que tenías miedo de todo el poder que tenías. Tenías miedo de igualar los poderes de Voldemort. 

¿Ah, sí?...

— Black, ¿de qué estás hablando?  

— Miedo por lo  que esos poderes pudieran hacerte. Miedo en seguir inconscientemente los pasos de Voldemort. 

Este loco ya me desconcertó. De veras que dice cada cosa...

— Dijiste que no necesitabas poder, que no lo querías... Dijiste que el poder sólo hacía ambiciosas a las personas. 

— Ja, el poder es vida, sólo eso... 

— El poder mataba el alma y los sentimientos. 

Mmm... tengo que decir que eso es cierto. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el poder sólo quitaba de en medio lo innecesario, lo inservible. 

— El poder hizo a Voldemort dejar de vivir... Harry, tú lo dijiste. 

— ¿Dejar de vivir? ¿Y ahora a qué te refieres?  

— Voldemort murió el día en que ambicionó más poder, el día que deseó ser poderoso. 

¿Y qué de malo hay en eso?

— Ja, mi Señor no murió ese día..., sino que nació de nuevo. 

— Voldemort era exactamente el ejemplo a seguir que no querías ser. Voldemort te enseñaba cómo debías vivir para no convertirte en él. 

  Dijiste que sólo necesitabas poder para destruir a Voldemort, que eras el que debía hacerlo. 

  Lo sentías como una obligación. Nunca me lo dijiste, pero sabía que así era. Sentías la responsabilidad y la gran carga en tu espalda de acabar con él. Nadie más podía hacerlo, sólo tú. 

  Pero eso no te preocupó demasiado. Te costó trabajo, pero con el tiempo llegaste a aceptarlo. Lo que realmente te preocupó, fue que no sabías si podrías derrotarlo. Temías que nos pudieras decepcionar. Temías, que en cualquier momento de tu vida, dejaras de luchar contra Voldemort, y te pasaras de su lado. 

— Bueno, Black. Creo que llegas un poco tarde para eso, ¿no? Yo sólo sirvo a mi Señor. Y te aseguro, que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. 

— Pero aún estás a tiempo, Harry. No todo está perdido. _Yo confío en ti._

Silencio. Yo... yo... no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Black estaba diciendo puras incoherencias, que lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto, pero aún así..., aún así, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. 

_Yo confío en ti._

¿Y qué me importan esas palabras? No es como si el mundo, _mi_ mundo fuera a cambiar por esas palabras. 

¿O sí?

— Bien, Black. ¿Qué te hace creer que no sirvo fiel y completamente a mi Señor?

— _Tú_ no eres Harry. 

Y dale con eso. ¡Que obsesionado!

— De acuerdo. ¿_Qué_ te hace creer que no soy Harry?

— Llámalo intuición, llámalo instinto de padrino, no me importa. Lo sé, sencillamente _lo sé_. 

Rayos, otro nudo ahora en mi estómago. Seguro que no comí bien hoy. Bueno, como sea. 

_Lo sé_.

— Bien, Black. ¿Qué te parece una prueba de que realmente soy Harry, y que estoy completamente al servicio de mi Señor?

— ¿Qué?

Esto será divertido, muy divertido. 

— Sólo observa. 

Definitivamente muy, muy divertido. 

Dejé la telepatía de lado y devolví nuestras mentes a la realidad. Los dos llegamos de golpe, y para mi deleite, Black volvió a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo pero ahora con mucha mayor intensidad. 

Los gritos aumentaron. 

Aumentaron como nadie había escuchado antes en su vida. 

Mi sonrisa se extendió, y sentí en mí, los ojos de mi Señor con una expresión de orgullo. 

Detuve el cruciatus y Black cayó de rodillas jadeando y ahora sin voz. 

Vi cómo Lupin, Granger, Weasley y el viejo chiflado se acercaban a él. 

Mi sonrisa a pesar de eso aún no había disminuido. 

Y noté que los demás lo habían visto. 

Me tomé la libertad de fijar mis ojos en cualesquiera de los presentes. 

Uno que otro tembló ante mi mirada. 

Intimidé a la mayoría de los presentes. 

No me basaré en nombres, pero hasta uno que otro mortífago tembló ante mí.

¡Ah, sí! ¡La prueba!, la olvidé. 

Levanté mi varita de nuevo, y, mostrando al mundo que su esperanza, su única esperanza, El Niño que Vivió, ya no era más su soporte, apunté al vacío sin decir aún nada. 

Y otro silencio aterrador se produjo. ¡Qué divertido!

Bien, sabía que tenía que darle a Black una prueba contundente. El maldito ya me estaba sacando dolor de cabeza con tantas tonterías. 

¿Qué debía ser mi objetivo?... O más bien, ¿quién?

Y, ahí, entre todos lo demás, lo encontré. 

Era perfecto. Sabía que contaba con el consentimiento de mi Señor, así que no había objeción. 

¿Quién mejor para mostrarle al mundo de su próxima e inevitable devastación, que matando a otro de sus fuertes soportes?

Uno, era el Niño que Vivió, pero, ya no contaban con ese. Ahora, tenía que irse con otro, ¿no?

Patético, los humanos no podía vivir sin tener a un líder. 

En fin, como sea..., apunté mi varita a su corazón, y sentí cómo, las personas en el Comedor aguantaban la respiración y hasta sus latidos, en vista de la escena que tenían enfrente. 

Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, apuntándole al corazón y listo para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. 

Su última esperanza. Su última esperanza puesta en ese hombre. Y ahora, ¿qué van a hacer?

Que hagan lo que quieran, ya están perdidos, no hay salida. 

_No hay salida. _

_No la hay._

— Avada Kedavra. 

Fácil. Dos simples palabras, y bastaba para contener hasta los pensamientos de la mayoría de los presentes. 

Black me observaba con terror. Infinito terror. 

Terror que jamás había visto en mi vida. 

— Di adiós al mundo, estúpido amante de los muggles. 

Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de saber que iba a morir. 

El que fue una vez mi mentor, ahora me miraba incrédulo.

Sus ojos se posaron de los míos al rayo que sería su destructor. 

No vi ninguna clase de sentimiento negativo.

No vi terror ni dolor. 

Sólo decepción e incredulidad. 

Y acabó. Todo acabó. 

Todo estaba perdido. 

Ya no había más. 

Harry Potter, y Albus Dumbledore estaban muertos para ellos. 

Nada más. 

No hay esperanza. 

No hay vida. 

No hay nada. 

Sólo muerte. 

Dolor y muerte.

Para siempre. 

— ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo, Black?

No hubo respuesta, sólo esos mismos ojos. 

Pero la diversión aún no acababa. 

No dejaría que a esto se le quitara lo divertido. 

Ni siquiera dejé a Black salir del shock. 

Otro Avada, y Granger estaba muerta. 

¡Ja, ja! Una sangre sucia muerta, ¡muerta!

Destruir la basura del mundo no es tan tedioso como decían. 

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! 

¡Ja, ja! Weasley ahora tenía el corazón roto.  Su novia está muerta..., asesinada por el que él alguna vez llamó mejor amigo. 

¡Qué divertido era esto! ¡Ja, ja! Disfrutaba este momento como nunca en mi vida. 

— No... no, no, no.... No.

Aw... qué conmovedor. Weasley no acepta esta pesadilla. 

No era cierto que su mejor amigo de toda la vida había asesinado a su primer y único amor. 

¿Dónde quedó la coherencia?

¿Cuándo empezó la pesadilla?

¿Cuándo acabará?

Seguro que Weasley piensa esto. 

Tiene su mundo destrozado.

No hay esperanza. 

No la hay. 

No hay salvación.

Todos lo saben. 

Black aún sigue en shock. 

¡Ja, ja!

¡Divertido!

— Observa con cuidado esto, Black. Puede que sea lo último que veas. 

No lo dejé reaccionar. 

Otro precioso Avada, y el que lo sostenía en un abrazo, cayó muerto a sus pies. 

Y observó con terror la expresión misma de terror que el otro tenía. 

Remus Lupin yacía sin vida. 

Y todos, uno por uno, caerían rendidos a mis pies, a los pies de mi Señor. 

Black se dio cuenta de que había perdido su voz..., y su cordura. 

Black perdió a su mejor amigo. 

Black perdió gran parte de su alma. 

— Todavía no acaba aquí. 

Weasley deseaba ir con su amada, ¿no? 

Que se vaya. 

— ¡Crucio! 

Pero no sin antes una dosis extra de un hermoso sufrimiento.

Le destruí el alma y su corazón. 

Ahora le destruiré el cuerpo. 

Los demás Weasley lo observan con dolor. 

Toda esa pobretona y asquerosa familia estaba viéndolo. 

Lo observaron con terror mudos de la impresión. 

No hablaron, sino sollozaron cuando me oyeron decir de nuevo las "palabras mágicas".

Weasley cayó sin vida encima del cadáver de su amada. 

Que se amen en el infierno. 

Que se vayan juntos a donde les plazca. 

Eso ya no es más mi problema.

Los Weasley rompieron en gritos desesperantes y aterrados.

Los padres de Granger también habían visto morir a su hija. 

Esas dos familias ahora están destrozadas. 

¡Ja! Harry, su Harry había asesinado a sus hijos. 

Qué mejor manera de morir, ¿no?

Ahora había menos estorbos en el Comedor, y en el mundo. 

— _Harry, Harry..., ¿no pudiste aguantarte, no es así?_

_— Discúlpame, padre. La diversión era demasiada. _

_— Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Pero, déjame algo, ¿quieres? ¡Mataste a ese estúpido amante de los muggles sin siquiera una tortura!_

_— Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. _

_— De acuerdo. No te preocupes, hijo. Aún tengo muchas sangres sucias para desquitarme. _

_— De acuerdo. _

_— Ahora, ¿vas a matar ya a Black?_

_— Bueno, no sé. Creo que un poco de sufrimiento más no le vendría nada mal. _

_— De acuerdo, como quieras. Es tu decisión. _

_— Gracias, padre._

— ¿Te gustó mi demostración, Black? Fue todo en honor a ti. Ahí, ahí está tu prueba.  

Había gritos y sollozos por todo el Comedor. Los mortífagos ya había procedido a apresar a los inútiles aquí presentes, y la situación se estaba movilizando. 

Sin embargo, yo permanecí con Black en el mismo lugar. La telepatía de nuevo en nosotros. 

No obstante, el tipo, ahora rodeado de cuatro cadáveres observaba a cada uno con un vacío infinito en los ojos. Aún no salía del shock.

O más bien, no quería salir. 

¡Qué obstinado! ¡Aún seguía creyendo que esto era una pesadilla!

Una pesadilla que pronto acabaría. Pronto acabaría. 

Oh, pero mostró vida. El tipo mostró vida. 

Levantó la cabeza con profunda lentitud y pude ver a través de esos ojos rojos—azules el gran vacío que lo carcomía. 

La gran desesperación y el infinito terror. 

El inevitable dolor. 

Me  miró con una expresión única en el mundo. 

Me atravesó con esa mirada. 

Ya no existían las demás personas en ese lugar. 

Incluso mi padre, lord Voldemort se había borrado por completo de ahí. 

Sólo  Black y yo. 

Sólo nosotros dos. 

Y su mirada penetradora. 

Me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo el alma, el corazón.

Era eso lo que él deseaba ver. 

Pero yo sabía que se llevaría una gran decepción al ver que eso que él tanto buscaba, no existía. 

Yo ya no tenía más de eso. Ya no tenía corazón. 

Aún así, él siguió buscando decidido a no darse por vencido. 

Y en su búsqueda, me habló en un susurro que increíblemente logré escuchar. 

— ¿Porqué no luchaste, Harry?

Y me quedé petrificado. No sé porqué. 

¿Porqué no luché?

Él le estaba hablando al Harry que supuestamente no soy yo, sí, pero...

Pero aún así, las palabras me calaron a mí. 

¿Porqué no luché?

¡Demonios! ¡Claro que luché! 

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

¡Yo luché!

¡Siempre luché!

— ¿Porqué _lo dejaste_ hacer esto, Harry? ¿Porqué?

_Lo dejaste._

_Lo dejaste. _

_Lo dejaste._

¡Yo no dejé a nadie hacer nada!

¡Yo soy Harry, y _yo_ lo hice!

¡Yo lo hice!

_Yo._

_Yo._

_Yo lo hice. _

_Sólo yo. _

_Nadie más. _

_Yo los maté. _

_Yo los asesiné. _

_Soy un asesino. _

_Sólo yo. _

_Nadie más. _

_Soy un asesino. _

_No soy como nadie más. _

_No sigo los pasos de nadie. _

_No me convierto en alguien que no quiero ser. _

_Siempre, siempre he deseado esto. _

_Nadie me hizo nada. _

_Yo lo hice por mi cuenta. _

_No me convertí en nadie que no quise._

_No me convertí en nadie que odié. _

_Sólo me convertí en Voldemort. _

_En un asesino. _

_Me convertí en mi enemigo. _

_Soy un asesino. _

_Y todo es mi culpa._

_Todo. _

_"Yo confío en ti"_

_"Tú no eres Harry" _

_"Lo sé"_

_Pero no hay salida. _

_No la hay. _

_Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?_

_Soy un asesino. _

_Soy el mismo que Voldemort. _

_Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?_

_Soy un asesino. _

_Asesiné a Ron, a Hermione, a Remus, y al profesor Dumbledore. _

_Los asesiné. _

_Igual que a Cedric. _

_Soy un asesino. _

_Y ahora, ahora... _

_Ahora voy a quitarle la vida a Sirius. _

_Oh, Dios, has que pare, que se detenga._

_Que acabe la pesadilla. _

_Ellos no están muertos, no lo están. _

_Lo siento, Ron, ´Mione, Remus, profesor. _

_Lo siento. Oh, Dios. _

_No, no, no. _

_Esto no está pasando. _

_Por favor, has que pare, que pare, que todo acabe. _

_Los asesiné. _

_Esto no está pasando. _

_Por favor, alguien ayúdeme. _

_Necesito ayuda. _

_Por favor, no quiero estar solo. _

_Alguien, ayúdeme. _

_Lo siento, por favor, lo siento. _

_Oh, Dios, ¡soy un asesino! _

_¡UN ASESINO!_

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pude haberlo terminado en un final en suspenso. Pude hacerlo, pero, sencillamente no quise. Espero que esto no perturbe la emoción de la historia. 

Como sea. Bueno, sí. Hice de Harry un asesino, un verdadero asesino. Está a punto de asesinar a Sirius, y, en el siguiente capítulo  verán si la muerte le llega al animago, o no. 

Sencillamente, no sé de dónde rayos salió toda esta palabrería. No lo sé. Quiero decir, todas estas palabras de poder y lo que dijo Harry, bueno. Me pareció verlo como un sádico maniático disfrutando de estas muertes. 

Sí, lo sé. Debo tener la mente trastornada para escribir esto. 

Como sea, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. 

Es una advertencia, que esta historia llegará a su fin dentro de aproximadamente cinco capítulos, es definitivo. 

Ahora, los reviews. 

La_MaS_PiLLaDa: Hola, Laura. Me alegra mucho que me hayas mandado un review de nuevo. Lamento haberte puesto furiosa, y que las ansias de saber te hagan eso, pero, si así no fuera, la historia no tendría su chiste, ¿no? Bien, ahora, de veras que siento mucho que hayas tenido que "presenciar" la muerte de estos personajes, pero en verdad que no es mi culpa. (Bueno, sí lo es, pero ese no es el punto) Sobre si Sirius morirá, bueno, eso no lo sé. (O más bien no te lo diré, jeje) De nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios. Y sigue escribiendo, que gracias a ti se me sube el ánimo para continuar la historia. ^_^

**Galy:** Hola! Gracias por comunicarte! ¿Te confundes? Bueno, sí. A cualquiera le pasa, incluso hasta mí, jeje. Pero al final quedará todo claro, lo prometo. ¿Esta es la prueba de Slytherin y Gryffindor? Mmm... lo siento, no te lo puedo decir. Pero aún así, te recomiendo que no te pierdas detalle de lo que sigue. ¡Escribe de nuevo, y gracias! **^_^**

**Juli3ta:** Oye! Gracias! ¿Te echaste los capítulos en un ratito? Vaya. Y sobre lo de que soy buena escritora, mmm, creo que estás exagerando las cosas. ¿Sabes? Esta es una historia muy complicada, y hasta cierto punto, un tanto filosófica. Definitivamente, no mi especialidad. Pero ya sabes, cuando la musa llega, no cómo sacarla. ¡Gracias por tu review, y escribe de nuevo! **^_^**

**PAU:** Fíu.... es un alivio que hayas decidido seguir mi consejo. ¡Buena chica! Es que es todo por tu bien, es necesario que no leas fics tanm darks. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, de veras que me suben un buen el ánimo. Gracias a ti, me decido a seguir con el fic, y hasta la inspiración viene en montones. ¡Gracias! **^_^**

**Dydrex Slytherin: **¡Mira que deberías dejar de darme  ideas!Mira en lo que la historia se ha convertido, ¡Harry se convirtió en asesino, y Dumbledore, Remus, Hermione y Ron están muertos! Me das ideas, y voy y las escribo... bonita cosa. Poco más, y haces que hasta yo me vuelva una Slytherin. Las historias darks son fuertes, ¿eh? Bueno sí, pero para el que no puede soportarlas. Y yo aconsejo a cualquiera que desee intentar leerlas, que no lo haga. Si alguien se decide a hacerlo, bueno, ya hará su propio juicio. En mi opinión, las historias darks, son definidas en una palabra: realistas.  Eso es todo. Algunas (o debo decir las mayoría) de estas historias me parecen interesantes, entretenidas y he de decir que hasta cierto punto no llegan a mi disgusto. 

¡Honor al gran valeroso Godric Gryffindor, y alzad sus cabezas con orgullo, ante el emblema de la mejor Casa que hasta ahora ha prevalecido con dignidad! ¡Fuerza, gloria, aventura y valor dentro de los corazones Gryffindors!

Ja, ja, ¡arriba Gryffindor!

Bueno, eso es todo. Los veo la próxima. Ah, y una cosa más.

Gracias por leerlo. Bye!!!!!


	7. Libertándose

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 7:_ "Libertándose"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

¿QUÉ HE HECHO?

No, no, no... 

¿Qué rayos he hecho?

— Harry... ¿porqué? ¿Porqué no luchaste contra _él_?

¿Porqué no luché? ¿Porqué?

— Black, sigues con eso... _Yo _soy Harry, y _yo_ los maté. Ahora, es tu turno.

¿Yo dije eso? 

¡No!

¡No, no, y no!

¡Yo no quise asesinarlos!

¡Dios, no quiero asesinar a Sirius! 

¡No quiero!

Diablos, no quiero seguir en esto. 

Siento mi boca torcerse en una sonrisa maliciosa y sádica que disfruta el momento, y me doy cuenta de que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. 

Por una extraña razón no puedo. 

¡Diablos! ¡Quiero terminar con esto!

¡No dejaré que Sirius siga sufriendo!

¡No lo haré! 

¡No!

Viendo que mis manos temblaban junto con mi cuerpo al intentar levantar la varita en dirección a Sirius, y que mi rostro expresaba algo de forcejeo, Voldemort entró en el desconcierto, en la duda, en la sospecha. 

_— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Porqué no lo acabas de una vez? _

_— No..._

_— ¿No? Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? Si lo deseas, yo puedo hacerlo por ti. _

_— No..._

_— Hijo, ¿estás bien?_

_— No... soy... tu hijo..._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— No soy tu... hijo, Voldemort... Y no dejaré... no dejaré que asesines a Sirius. _

_— ¿Qué demonios...?_

_— ¿Me oíste, Voldemort? No. Dejaré. Que. Lo. Lastimes. _

_— ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Cómo demonios te pudiste liberar?_

_—Eso no te importa... Voldemort... Ya oíste lo que dije..._

_— Sí, sí. Pero, dime, ¿en verdad crees que podrás proteger a Black si no puedes controlar tu propio cuerpo?_

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Te liberaste, Harry. Pero solo mentalmente. Poseo tu cuerpo, y puedo controlarlo a mi antojo. _

_— Eso no..._

_— Pero no te preocupes, Harry. Un poco más de trabajo y tendré tu mente de nuevo._

_— Tú no... tú no..._

_— Al final, te tendré completamente, Harry. Ya te tuve una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo. _

_— No... yo no..._

_— Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry. ¿Porqué no haces las cosas más fáciles para ambos y te entregas a mí?_

_— ¡No!_

****

_—Sabes que no hay escapatoria. Ya no puedes liberarte de mí... Ya no pue..._

_— ¡Sí puedo! ¡Logré hacerlo con mi mente, y podré con mi cuerpo! ¡Podré hacerlo!_

_—¡No seas tonto! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!_

_—¡Si lo hay! ¡Voy a salvar a Sirius, y tú no me lo vas a impedir!_

_—¡Entonces trata! ¡Trata y falla en el intento! ¡De todas maneras, conseguiré tenerte!_

— Crucio —un susurro se oyó por todo el comedor dispersándose entre el silencio mortal. 

Mortífagos y estudiantes y profesores observaron con interés la escena. 

El afectado lloró en dolor y gritó con el alma. Este cruciatus, era mucho más doloroso que todos los demás. 

Que todos los existentes. 

Lastimaba a dos personas a la vez. 

Y beneficiaba a una, que sonreía viendo divertido y complacido el espectáculo. 

Lord Voldemort mantenía sus ojos rojos fijos en aquél que se retorcía de dolor. 

En aquél que pensaba en agonía que su mundo acabaría ahí mismo, que el mundo y su corazón se destruirían sin piedad en cualquier momento. 

En aquél que quería arrebatarle a su Heredero. 

En aquél que interfería con sus planes, tratándole de quitar a su hijo. 

En aquél que estaba a punto de morir, sólo unos segundos más. 

Sólo unos pocos segundos más. 

Sólo unos segundos eternos.

Su obra daba doble resultado. 

Lord Voldemort se complacía con esto. 

Sufría Black, y sufría Potter. 

_— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡BASTA! ¡NOOOOO! ¡SIRIUS! ¡BASTA!_

_— Vamos, Harry. ¡Disfruta de su agonía!_

_— ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR!_

_— Pero Harry... Black no está bajo _mi _cruciatus. _

_— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! ¡YA!_

_— ¡Esto es divertido, Harry! ¡Sólo mira su cara! Dime, ¿estás seguro que sufre por el cruciatus? ¿No será más bien por... la _traición_?_

_— ¡NOOOOO! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJALO!_

_— Te aseguro que Black tiene el corazón destrozado. ¡Su ahijado, su futuro asesino!_

_— ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!_

_— Vamos, Harry, ¿qué esperas? Mátalo ya... _Mátalo_..._

_— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡VOLDEMORT, DETENTE! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡LO QUE SEA! _

_— ¿Lo que sea, Harry?_

_— ¡DETENLO! ¡LO QUE SEA!_

_— De acuerdo, Harry... _

— ¿Y bien, Black? —pregunté indiferente a mis verdaderos sentimientos, y mostrando al mundo que disfrutaba la agonía de Sirius. Lo tuve bajo mi cruciatus por lo que más o menos un minuto, y todos esperaron expectantes ante esto. 

Un minuto, que me pareció eterno. 

Neville, George, Fred, Seamus, Thomas, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Draco, Colin...

Todos ellos, todos ellos me ven con ojos impresionados. 

Con ojos temerosos. 

Soy un monstruo para ellos. 

Un ser despiadado, sin alma, sin nada...

Sólo un ser en busca de dolor. 

Un ser asqueroso que no merece la vida. 

Que no merece el perdón de Sirius. 

Que no merece nada. 

Si hubiera podido controlar mi cuerpo, habría caído de rodillas frente a la figura sumergida en dolor que yacía en el suelo frente amí. 

Hubiera entrado en shock al ver a Sirius frente a mí sufrir de esa manera, por mí. 

Todo por mí. 

Asesiné a Ron, a Hermione, a Remus y al profesor Dumbledore. 

Torturé a Sirius con el máximo dolor que él jamás haya sentido en toda su vida. 

Soy un monstruo. 

No merezco nada. 

Ni vivir ni morir. 

Morir sólo sería un descanso para mí, y no merezco eso. 

Merezco sufrir en agonía durante el resto de mis días. 

Merezco todo y nada. 

_— Harry, Harry... Mereces lo mejor, mereces poder. Y yo te lo daré. _

Que todo acabe... ya...

Esto... esto sólo es una maldita pesadilla... 

Pero la pesadilla no acabará hasta que él muera. 

Y ya quiero despertar. 

Ya no más. 

Voldemort quitó de inmediato su sonrisa de triunfo cuando me vio temblar y forcejear con mi cuerpo de nuevo. 

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hicimos un trato. _

Y que se vaya al infierno. 

Me iré con él, al fin y al cabo. 

Nos iremos juntos. 

Pero no dejaré que Sirius muera. 

No... ya no más. 

Todo el Comedor me observó con extrañeza mientras me veían temblar frenéticamente. Mi varita temblaba bajo mis dedos y no podía más que permanecer en pie tratando de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Mi rostro se contorsionaba en un terrible esfuerzo, y se me hacía imposible siquiera llegar al poder de un solo dedo. 

Pero no me daría por vencido. 

No, no lo haría. 

Ya todo acabó, ya no hay esperanza. 

Pero sólo para Voldemort y para mí. 

Sirius se quedaría con ella. 

De eso me encargaría yo. 

Y juré que así sería. 

Sirius aún jadeando con inmensa dificultad me observó peleando al mismo tiempo contra su cuerpo que lo quería llevar a la inconsciencia. 

Primero sus ojos fueron de extrañeza. 

Ojos rojos que me quisieron penetrar el alma de nuevo. 

Ojos rojos vacíos, ya sin casi nada de esperanza. 

Sin ayuda qué dar, y sintiéndose impotente. 

Sin nada qué hacer para que su dolor y el mío terminaran. 

Ojos rojos que en cuanto reconocieron mi objetivo brillaron. 

Ojos que se sorprendieron y que se intensificaron. 

Ojos que volvieron a ser azules llenos de esperanza. 

Ojos que me animaban a no darme por vencido. 

Ojos que me decían que él, él estaba conmigo. 

Ojos azules que me dieron esperanza. 

Ojos azules que me dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante. 

Ojos, por los cuales yo lucharía para que siguieran azules intensos. 

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry, no te rindas! —Sirius gritó con voz cansada pero firme y viva, y una expresión en su cara que trataba de formar una sonrisa, una sonrisa de alegría. 

Y todo el Comedor quedó en silencio al significado de estas palabras. Los chicos me miraron anonadados sabiendo todo lo que significaba. 

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Absolutamente todo. 

—¡Harry, sigue luchando! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! — gritó, para sorpresa de todos, pero con voz determinada, Neville. 

No podía fijarme en sus facciones, pues necesitaba de toda mi fuerza y concentración para recuperar mi cuerpo, pero imaginé por un momento la cara que tendría Neville. 

Determinación, y valentía. 

Me enorgullecí de él. Y peleé con más fuerza sintiendo que tenía además de Sirius, el apoyo de Neville. 

Y sentí que podía ahora controlar mi mano izquierda. Además de que mi rostro parecía haber vuelto. 

Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se mostró en mi rostro. 

Y, al ver los demás que esta sonrisa no tenía más sadismo, malicia, ni una gota de maldad, los demás decidieron apoyarme. 

—¡Harry, sigue!

— ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

— ¡No te des por vencido, Harry!

Y sonreí aún más tratando ahora de controlar mi otra mano. 

Ya tenía mi brazo izquierdo, y poco a poco, si seguía sí, podría poder controlar por completo mi cuerpo. 

Pero a alguien no le gustaba la idea de que esto pasara. 

—¡CÁLLENLOS A TODOS! —gritó Voldemort a sus morífagos, para que apresaran a los estudiantes y a los profesores—. ¡APRESEN A BLACK! ¡INMOVILICEN AL CHICO! ¡YA!

Hubo gritos de disgusto, y algunos se enfrentaron a los mortífagos, pero la mayoría fallaron. 

Sin embargo, los gritos de apoyo hacia mí siguieron, e incluso aumentaron de intensidad. 

Sirius fue apresado rápidamente por cinco mortífagos y fue inmovilizado de inmediato. 

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Confío en ti! ¡Sigue peleando! —gritó antes de que lo amordazaran y le impidieran hablar. 

 Otros seis mortífagos fueron hacia mí con rapidez, y observé cómo Sirius y los chicos me veían expectantes y atentos a esto. 

Traté de recoger mi varita con rapidez, pues ya había recuperado mi costado izquierdo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. 

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Suelten...! —grité y al instante me detuve de inmediato. 

¡Había recuperado mi voz! 

¡Y con eso, mi cuerpo también! 

¡Sólo tenía lo inmovilizado! 

¡Voldemort ya no lo controlaba!

 Ni tampoco oí a Voldemort dentro de mí. 

¡Ya no estaba! 

El Comedor, después de permanecer unos segundos en silencios, rompió en gritos de ánimo por parte de mis amigos al verme de nuevo, a mí, a mi cuerpo. 

Harry de nuevo. 

— ¡CÁLLENLO! ¡MALDITA SEA, ATÚRDANLO! —gritó Voldemort completamente enojado corriendo hacia mí. 

Voldemort sabía que ya no me estaba controlando. 

Que ya no podía oírlo. 

Que él ya no estaba dentro de mí.   

Que yo ya no era su Heredero. 

Que yo ya no era su hijo. 

Pero en ese momento no me detuve a pensar en eso. Traté de liberarme con todas mis fuerzas mientras brazos fuertes me sujetaban y apretaban los brazos y las piernas. Uno de ellos se puso detrás de mí, y me retuvo por el torso. 

¡Diablos, eran seis!

Y uno de ellos, permaneció de pie frente a mí y sacó su varita. 

La apuntó hacia mí. 

Y contuve la respiración. 

Al igual que todos los demás. 

Si me noqueaban, todo acabaría. 

Voldemort volvería a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo..., y de mi mente. 

Se perdería toda esperanza. 

—¡MALFOY! ¡ATURDE AL CHICO DE UNA VEZ! —gritó Voldemort al mortífago que estaba frente a mí, Lucius. 

Todos ellos en el comedor que confiaban en mí, todos ellos quedarían defraudados. 

Soy su única esperanza. 

Lo sé. 

No me puedo dar por vencido. 

No puedo. 

Y no lo haré. 

—¡Stup...! —comenzó a gritar Malfoy. 

No lo dejé terminar. 

— ¡Desmaius! —grité al tiempo que sólo con mi vista mandaba a volar por lo menos diez metros a Malfoy. Hubo impresiones por parte de todos, pero no me detuve a pensar—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! —y con eso, los otro cinco morífagos salieron volando hacia diferentes direcciones. 

Pude haberme alegrado de estar libre. 

¡Estar libre!

Pero no lo hice. 

Mientras los cinco mortífagos volaban en el aire, noté que uno de ellos, al cual se le había desprendido la máscara, era demasiado familiar para mí. 

¡Snape! 

¡Él aún seguía actuando!

Supongo que había pensado liberarme en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. 

Pero tampoco pude suponer nada, pues no podía detenerme a pensar sobre eso. 

Levanté mi mano izquierda rápidamente y extendí la palma hacia él. 

El resultado fue el esperado. 

Snape se detuvo repentinamente a cinco metros del impacto que seguro le hubiera causado la muerte. 

Los demás de nuevo sostuvieron la respiración al ver esto, pero yo sólo me dediqué a poner a Snape en el suelo con lentitud. 

Ya estando en el piso y a salvo, no esperé más y fui a rescatar a Sirius. 

— ¡Sirius! ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras le quitaba las cuerdas con rapidez. 

— Sí, sí... ¿Y tú...? ¿Tú estás bien? —me preguntó con voz cansada pero fuerte y preocupada. 

— Sí... Sirius... yo... yo lamento lo que... —intenté disculparme. 

— No, Harry —me cortó con un ademán—. No fue tu culpa. Sabía que podrías hacerlo —comentó con voz suave y tratando de darme una sonrisa de ánimo. 

Sí, lo hice, es cierto. 

Pero lo hice tarde, muy tarde. 

Ron, Hermione, Remus y Dumbledore están muertos. 

No le argumenté más a Sirius pues él estaba cansado, y yo también. Además, no podíamos perder el tiempo en eso. 

Se sentó con dificultad y abrió sus brazos con calidez esperando a que le correspondiera a su abrazo. 

Lo hice. 

O más bien, traté de hacerlo. 

Algo, a unos centímetros de él, me lo impidió. 

Sentí cómo unas cuerdas invisibles me sujetaban del torso y me jalaban en el lado contrario de Sirius. 

— ¡Harry! —gritó con voz preocupada. Los demás en el Comedor no pudieron mas que permanecer en silencio y siempre atentos a cada movimiento. 

De nuevo, todos ellos temieron perder la esperanza. 

Su esperanza. 

—¡No dejaré que esto termine así! —gritó Voldemort, varios metros de distancia de Sirius y a pocos detrás de mí. 

Cada vez más y más corta la distancia entre ese asesino y yo. 

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! —grité tratando de forcejear contra las cuerdas. Estaba muy débil y no sabía qué hacer.

Liberarme del control de Voldemort, y realizar ese tipo de magia me habían cansado el cuerpo.  

Pero aún así traté de hacer algo, un hechizo o algo que me sirviera para soltarme de estas malditas cuerdas que me ataban a él. 

Que me ataban a lord Voldemort. 

La única conexión que había entre nosotros dos. 

Que se derrumbara de una vez por todas. 

—¡Te lo dije, Harry! ¡Esto no acabará así! 

Que Voldemort saliera de mi vida. 

Que yo saliera de la suya. 

Que esto acabara de una vez. 

Que la vida me dejara vengar las muertes de mis amigos. 

Que esto acabara ya. 

¿Porqué tanta obsesión conmigo?

¿Qué tengo que es tan importante?

¿Porqué lo tengo yo?

Sólo quería una cosa, una maldita cosa. 

Sólo destruir a Voldemort. 

E irme al infierno con él. 

No importaba, sólo que él dejara de molestar en las vidas de los demás. 

Y en la mía. 

Que saliera de nuestras vidas. 

De la mía. 

Pero eso no se me hizo posible cuando unos dedos alargados y fríos tocaron mi piel. 

Cuando manos anormales me sujetaron de los hombros y del torso. 

Cuando me vi envuelto entre los brazos de Voldemort, sintiendo su pecho detrás de mi espalda. 

Cuando Voldemort, me abrazó. 

Y yo me perdí en la oscuridad en medio del dolor de la cicatriz. 

No grité, ni produje sonido alguno. 

Sólo me dejé caer en la oscuridad. 

En los brazos de Voldemort. 

Me adentré en la oscuridad de Voldemort, en su oscuridad. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me pareció muy interesante y emocionante, sobre todo el final, jiji. 

Bueno, no tengo aún planeada la siguiente parte, así que no sé qué vaya a pasar con Harry, ni tampoco con Voldemort. 

Ahora, a los reviews:

A **La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **¿Cómo se me ocurrió matarlos? Bueno... te digo algo: Sí, soy toda una Gryffindor, que no se te olvide nunca. Y como tal, supongo que sabes qué pasará.... Me alegra mucho que mandes un review, y no te imaginas cuánto. Cada uno significan demasiado para mí. Ahora, ya viste que Harry enmendó su error, así que las cosas ya no están tan... bueno, tan oscuras... Espero que te haya gustado el final. Gracias! ^_^

A **cindy: **Hola! Oye, no te puedo decir si esta es la prueba o no, pero te digo que al final, al final lo sabrás. Por el momento, lo que sabes es que Ron, Hermione, Remus y Dumbledore sí están muertos, pero Harry ya reaccionó, ¿no? Supongo que eso es lo bueno. Luego veremos qué pasará. Gracias por el review! ^_^

A **Galy: **Eh... ¿no entiende? Bueno, que rollo. Algunas cosas sí son muy complicadas. Pero al final todo se va a desenvolver y todo estará resuelto, pero no te preocupes, no falta mucho para eso. Gracias por tu review ^_^

A **Naiko: **¿La prueba? Bueno, no te digo que ya pasó, es decir, que ya terminó, pero tampoco puedo decir que todavía no empieza. ¿Revuelta? Sorry, no puedo decirte más. Pero pronto lo sabrás, ¡ánimo! Y gracias por escribir. ^_^

Bien, ahora Harry ya no es malo. ¿Qué rollos se me ocurren, no? Harry bueno, luego malo, ahora bueno... Pero, no creo que llegue a malo de nuevo, ¿o sí? ^_^

Los veo la próxima, y gracias por leerlo. 


	8. No me dejes

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 8:_ "No me dejes"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

— _Esto no acabará así. _

Todo dolía. Todo quemaba. Todo lastimaba. Todo ardía. Todo entristecía. 

Todo me aturdía. 

Todo es nada. 

Y yo, no estoy aquí. 

No quiero estarlo. 

No estoy entre _sus_ brazos.

Dios, _él_ no me está abrazando. 

No lo hace, no. 

No estoy tocando la piel de mi enemigo. 

De ese maldito asesino. 

No soy nada suyo. 

No me parezco en nada a él. 

No soy de él. 

Sirius. 

Sirius importa más que nada. 

Más que todo. 

Más que mi vida y el mundo.

Más que esta debilidad. 

No está Ron, ni Hermione, ni Remus ni Dumbledore. 

Asesinados por mi mano. 

Por Voldemort, pero aún así, por mi mano. 

No hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos. 

Por más que intente, no volverán. 

Sólo puedo vengarlos. 

Sólo eso. 

Ya no están aquí, ni me escuchan. 

Conociéndolos, ellos ya me perdonaron. 

Pero yo no tengo mi perdón. 

Tendré el de todos, incluso el de Sirius.

Pero yo sé que no me lo merezco. 

Pero, perdonado o no, aún tengo cosas que hacer. 

Incluso al borde de la muerte. 

Al borde de la inconsciencia. 

Al borde de darme por vencido. 

Al borde, de estar a punto de devolverle el abrazo a Voldemort. 

Y antes muerto que hacer eso. 

No permitiré que mis brazos me desobedezcan. 

No tocaré a ese asesino si puedo evitarlo. 

Sólo Sirius. 

Mi mundo, el mundo no es nada sin él. 

Y haré lo que sea, por él. 

—_ Debes darte por vencido, Harry. Sólo entrégate a mí. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. _

No me dejaré vencer de nuevo. Lo juro. Lo juro. 

_— Harry... sólo quiero facilitarte las cosas, ¿sabes? ¿Porqué no dejas de luchar contra mí? Dejará de doler, te lo prometo. _

Y antes muerto que hacer eso. Sirius. Sólo sigue pensando en Sirius. 

— _Pero... si no quieres ir por lado fácil, es tu problema. De todas maneras... eres mío. _

Sirius, sólo Sirius. Me pregunto si está bien. Sólo espero que sí. 

— _Ya no puedes hacer nada, Harry. Eres mi Heredero y mi hijo. Eres mío._

No. No basta con esperar, ni con desear. 

No es suficiente. 

Debo asegurarme que él esté bien. 

Debo asegurarme que él estará protegido. 

Que no volverá a sufrir. 

Debo asegurarme de ello. 

Y, si he de morir por ello...

... pues que así sea. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alguien en un susurro a mi oído, en voz preocupada y aterrada. 

No me detuve a ver quién era o porqué preguntó eso. 

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero comencé a sentir el mundo despertar alrededor de mí. 

Estaba débil. Demasiado débil.

Sabía que anteriormente me había lastimado el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado bajo la cruciatus. 

Pero no estaba seguro si eso era lo que había pasado. 

No sabía porqué me dolía el cuerpo. 

Ni porqué me sentía tan débil. 

Demasiado débil.

Abrir los ojos era imposible. 

No recordaba qué estaba pasando, qué había pasado. 

¿Dónde estaba?

— Deja de hacer eso —dijo la misma persona en el mismo susurro pero con voz enojada y autoritaria. 

¿Dejar de hacer qué?

¿Me está diciendo a mí?

¿Y quién es?

— Harry... deja de hacer eso —susurró con voz aún más firme. 

Hubiera jurado que esa sería la voz que un padre utilizaría en su hijo, diciéndole que lo que él diga, no está en discusión. 

Un padre que le diría a su hijo que debía acatar las órdenes de su padre, no importa qué. 

Pero mi mente está delirando. 

No sé dónde estoy, y me siento demasiado débil como para preguntar. 

La curiosidad por saber qué, quién y porqué de todo esto me estaba matando. 

Pero no podía soportar más. 

El sueño me llamaba desde muy lejos y me hacía flotar. 

Estaba listo para internarme en el sueño de nuevo. 

Para dormir hasta la eternidad.

— Eso es Harry.... Duerme... duerme, mi pequeño... —un susurro aún más débil...

Y todo se volvía más y más débil...

Y yo junto con todas las cosas. 

Una débil voz se adentró por mis oídos, y, aunque tardé algunos segundos en traer esa frase al sitio de la coherencia, y ordenarla en mi mente, para luego comprenderla, lo que escuché me impresionó demasiado. 

— ¡Harry! —una voz distante llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡No te des por vencido! ¡Estamos contigo! ¡Hazlo por nosotros! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Tu padrino te necesita! No te rindas, por favor, no lo hagas.... no lo hagas... —los gritos se convirtieron en ruegos en medio de llantos desesperados. 

Sentí una inquietante sensación en mi estómago, que me subió hasta la garganta. 

La voz era tan desesperante. 

Desesperada por encontrar algo de esperanza. 

Pero era...

¿Neville?

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¿Neville necesita ayuda?

_¡Tu padrino te necesita!_

¡Sirius!

¿Sirius?

¿Me necesita?

¿Pero qué...?

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¡Callen al chico, maldita sea! ¡Mátenlo de una vez! —gritó alguien que estaba a un lado de mí. 

El mismo que me había susurrado antes. 

El que me estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. 

El que había mandado a matar a Neville. 

El que me había ordenado dejar de hacer algo con voz autoritaria y paternal. 

El que me provocaba un inmenso dolor en la cicatriz. 

El asesino de mis padres. 

¡Voldemort iba a asesinar a Neville!

¿Pero... Voldemort está...

... abrazándome?

¿Qué demonios?

Traté de abrir mis ojos. 

Ya no importaba si mi cuerpo me obligaba a dormir. 

Yo sería más fuerte que él. 

Sirius y Neville...

Voldemort estaba aquí. 

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. 

— Harry... deja de hacer eso... Sólo duerme. 

¿Qué deje de hacer qué?

¿Porqué Voldemort me manda a dormir?

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

¡Pero van a matar a Neville!

¡Y Sirius está ahí!

— Demonios... Avery... trae una poción para dormir. ¡Ya! —ordenó con voz firme, fuerte y enojada Voldemort, que aún seguía abrazándome. 

Empecé a sentir el cuerpo con mucha mayor sensibilidad, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de mi posición. 

Estaba sobre el suelo, pero con mi torso levantado. Voldemort, o el que yo suponía era Voldemort, tenía un brazo alrededor de mi espalda, sosteniéndome, y otro rodeándome por la cintura. Mi cabeza, creo, estaba recargada sobre su pecho. 

Ahora, ¿porqué demonios estaba en esa posición?

¿Porqué Voldemort me estaba abrazando así?

Rayos, ¿de qué me perdí?

¿Será un ritual, acaso?

Maldita sea, lo último que recuerdo, fue que estaba en el comedor, con Hermione y Ron, y esa noche íbamos a graduarnos. 

Pero son sólo cosas borrosas, lo demás ya no lo recuerdo. 

¿Qué pasó, entonces?

— ¿Harry? —llamó una voz, o la voz que yo suponía era de Voldemort—. Necesito que tomes esto, Harry... ¿Puedes hacerlo? —dijo con voz suave, sin gota de frialdad. 

¿Qué tome qué?

¿Y porqué me habla así?

Algo no está bien... 

Definitivamente, ¡todo está mal!

Voldemort me está abrazando, pero de una forma extraña. Quiere que me tome algo, y me lo pide casi en tono paternal. Neville me dijo que no me dé por vencido, pero no sé de qué habla. Que Sirius me necesitaba, pero no sé a qué se refiere. Voldemort mandó matar a Neville, y me dice que duerma. 

Ahora, ¡¿qué demonios tiene coherencia de ahí?!

¡La poción para dormir! 

¡Voldemort me la va a dar!

¡No!

¡Necesito salvar a Sirius y a Neville!

— Vamos, Harry, tómate esto... te hará bien... —dijo Voldemort mientras yo sentía que una mano se colocaba en mi nuca y me levantaba la cabeza. Luego, algo frío tocó mis labios. 

Algo entró en mi boca, pero no pude hacer nada por detenerlo. Estaba demasiado débil como para oponerme. 

Pedía entrar a mi garganta, y Voldemort trató de hacer que yo bebiera la mayor cantidad posible. 

¡Pero Sirius, Neville!

¡No!

¡No, no, no!

¡No lo dejaré asesinar a Sirius, ni a Neville!

¡No!

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y sentí cómo empecé a escupir y toser el líquido logrando que no tragara absolutamente nada. 

Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude. 

Intenté mover mi cuerpo, y me alegré cuando éste respondió. 

Levanté una mano y quité la copa rápidamente de mi boca. 

Oí el sonido de ésta al caer sobre el suelo. 

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó Voldemort sosteniéndome las manos para inmovilizarme.  

Pero no me importó.

Sirius y Neville. 

Forcé mi mente y cuerpo a mandar a Voldemort lejos de ahí. 

Lejos de mí. 

Y lo logré. 

Sentí cómo un tipo de viento salió de mí, y Voldemort fue fuertemente jalado a la dirección opuesta a mí. 

Mi cabeza cayó al piso, y el golpe me despertó aún más. 

Abrí los ojos, y vi con dificultad y borrosamente el techo del Gran Comedor. 

Respiró hondo para ganar fuerzas, y me incorporé. 

Lo que vi, me aterró demasiado. 

Muchos ojos me devolvieron las miradas. 

Unos aterrados, otros aliviados. 

Todos los estudiantes, los padres y los maestros estaban inmovilizados. Todos viéndome. 

Mortífagos cuidándolos. 

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo en infinito terror al ver los cuerpos sin vida que había en el lugar. 

Neville, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione.  

¡NO! **¡NO!** ¡MALDITA SEA, NO! no.... no... no....

¡No!

Sirius viéndome desde su lugar, amordazado y amarrado.

Sus ojos me muestran terror, esperanza y alivio. 

Algunos mortífagos yendo con rapidez hacia mí. 

Voldemort en medio del suelo tirado y levantándose con dolor.

Sus ojos rojos puestos en mí con terror. 

¿Terror?

¿No debía ser odio?

Pero Dios, ¡mis amigos están muertos!

¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

— ¿Qué...? —fruncí el entrecejo confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Pero, en cuanto hablé todos se callaron. Qué extraño. No supe qué hacer—. ¿Sirius? —le pregunté a sabiendas que no me podría responder, pero, aún así queriendo saber. 

Sirius asintió con su cabeza afirmándome algo. Con sus ojos, me expresó solo una cosa, y que me fue suficiente como respuesta. 

_"Pelea."_

Pelea contra Voldemort. 

Venga a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dumbledore y Remus. 

Libera a Sirius. 

Salva al mundo. 

Venga a Cedric y a tus padres. 

No te des por vencido. 

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry, pelea, maldita sea! —gritó en medio del silencio Fred, ganándose las miradas de todos, incluyendo la mía. 

— ¡Sólo lucha, Harry! ¡Mátalo! —le apoyó George, refiriéndose a Voldemort. 

Un mortífago se dirigió a ellos con objetivo de una cruciatus o una Avada Kedavra. 

No lo permití. 

Un movimiento leve de mis ojos, expresado con furia y dolor por la muerte de mis amigos, me hizo mandarlo volar en el aire con una sorprendente fuerza. 

 El silencio se volvió a llenar de nuevo en el comedor, y los mortífagos se detuvieron abruptamente al hacer eso. No entendía nada. Juro que no entendía nada. 

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunté con un fruncimiento de desconcierto. 

Y es que era cierto. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. 

Y, viendo que el silencio continuó y nadie dijo nada, opté por tratar de conseguir respuestas sin darme por vencido. 

— ¿Voldemort? ¿Qué rayos hiciste? —le pregunté con voz firme, pero con mucho desconcierto al verlo actuar tan extrañamente. 

Él siempre actuaba con seguridad y confianza. Siempre, siempre, él tenía todo bajo control. 

Esa noche fue la excepción.

Tenía un inmenso terror en los ojos y una extraña desesperación que yo jamás vi en él. 

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡_Él_ mató a Ron y a los demás! ¡Harry, él lo hizo! —gritó Ginny con desesperación y angustia, señalando a la vez a Voldemort con la mano temblorosa y aún gritando frenéticamente—. ¡Harry, él fue! ¡Haz algo!

Los demás la vieron con ojos confusos, aterrorizados y extrañados. 

Voldemort los mató, a todos ellos. 

Eso ya lo sabía. 

Y no dejaría que esto quedara así. 

Aún si no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. 

Aún con eso, me quedaba una sola idea clara en la mente. 

Destruir a Voldemort, vengar sus muertes, salvar al mundo. 

— ¡Estúpida mocosa! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ¡Tú viste..., todos vieron al verdadero asesino de aquí! ¡Ustedes lo vieron!... Ust...

No lo dejé terminar. Con una intensa rabia no lo dejé hacerlo. 

— ¡STUPEFY! —pude gritar con toda mi alma. Con todo el coraje y la rabia. 

Con todo el dolor dentro de mí. 

Pude haber gritado Avada Kedavra. Pude hacerlo. 

Rayos, debí hacerlo. 

Debí matar a ese maldito en ese mismo instante. 

Pero no lo hice. 

No lo hice porque sería demasiado fácil. 

Demasiado fácil para él. 

Y, después de haber matado a mis amigos, él no saldría tan fácilmente de esto. 

Mientras Voldemort intentaba recuperarse, aproveché para ayudar a los demás. 

Un leve movimiento de mis ojos, y las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Sirius desaparecieron. 

Estaba por ayudar a los demás cuando Voldemort se levantó. 

— ¡CRUCIO! —gritó Voldemort con terror en su voz. Aún así, trató de mantener la calma. 

¿Porqué Voldemort actuaba así?

Sabía que no tendría tiempo suficiente para moverme así que traté de detener el ataque con ambas manos. 

El rayo pegó con una fuerza intensa, y las manos se me entumieron con dolor, pero al final logré que el hechizo se deshiciera. 

Me cansé. En serio que me debilité mucho. 

No por el hechizo en sí, sino por que desde antes ya me sentía demasiado débil.

Yo sabía que no soportaría más todo esto. 

Pero esto no acabaría hasta el final. 

— ¡Desmaius! —grité con fuerza haciendo que un rayo saliera de mi mano, y le pegara a Voldemort con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a hacer nada. 

Voldemort sabía que él no podía detener mis hechizos igual que yo hacía con los suyos. Y eso, me costó algo de tiempo saberlo. 

No perdí más tiempo, y otro movimiento con mi mano, los mortífagos aparecieron amordazados hacia la pared contraria donde los demás se encontraban. 

Todos sabían que yo estaba tratando de controlar la situación, pero me era demasiado difícil en medio de la pelea con Voldemort. 

Cada vez me estaba debilitando más y más. 

Observé de reojo que Sirius se hallaba arrodillado viendo con terror la pelea. Temía por mí. 

— ¡Maldito! ¡Crucio Maximus! —gritó Voldemort mostrando cada vez más y más terror. 

Rayos. Este hechizo era demasiado fuerte para mí. Y todos los sabían... incluso Voldemort. 

— ¡Harry! —gritó Sirius viéndome con terror. 

Sin tiempo a nada, y sintiendo todos los ojos en mí, crucé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y me preparé para el impacto. 

Llegó antes de lo que esperaba, y mucho más fuerte de lo que yo deseaba...

... mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podía soportar.

Sentí cómo el silencio se produjo alrededor de mí, y hasta pude sentir cómo algunos sostuvieron la respiración. 

Incluso pude sentir la frustración, desesperación, impotencia y terror de Sirius. 

Mis pies despegaron del piso y sentí cómo algo me empujaba con una tremenda fuerza  hacia atrás. 

En lo que me pareció eterno, mi espalda golpeó contra la pared de forma sumamente dolorosa. 

Creí que todo iba a acabar ahí cuando recordé cuál hechizo me había mandado Voldemort. 

Miles y miles de agujas comenzaron a cortarme la piel, y sentí cómo la sangre comenzaba a salir lenta y dolorosamente. 

Los piel comenzaba a arder y sentí que me iba a morir de dolor. 

Jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así. 

Y en ese momento, en mi agonía, recé por que nadie haya sufrido esto, porque nadie tenga que sufrir esto. 

Escuché mis gritos de terror en medio del silencio de los demás, y pensé darme por vencido. 

El dolor era tremendamente insoportable y Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore y Neville estaban muertos. 

Todos ellos muertos. 

No los volvería a ver jamás. 

Nadie lo haría. 

Si me dejaba vencer iría con mis padres. 

El dolor terminaría. 

Todo acabaría. 

Sentí cómo algunas lágrimas de dolor cayeron por mis mejillas.  

El dolor me estaba matando poco a poco. 

— !Harry! ¡Harry! —una voz frenética y frustrada llena de terror. 

Sirius. 

Él creía en mí. 

Y aún si él deseaba que yo ya no siguiera con esto, yo debía hacerlo. 

Debía protegerlo. 

Mi vida no es nada sin él. 

Y fui completamente egoísta al pensar sólo en mí. 

Solo Sirius importa. 

Todo por él. 

Traté de hacer algo por ayudar a Sirius, lo que sea. 

Porque no dejaría que algo malo le pasara de nuevo. 

Le fallé una vez, no lo haré de nuevo. 

Levanté mis manos y, con un movimiento brusco, pero débil, el hechizo terminó por completo. 

Caí de rodillas jadeando y recuperando mis fuerzas. 

El cuerpo estaba entumido y lloraba a gritos un descanso. 

Un eterno descanso. 

Pero aún no... aún no puedo... todavía no. 

Primero hay que destruir a ese asesino. 

Voldemort no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. 

Yo estaba débil, muy débil, es cierto. 

Pero eso no me importaba. 

Esto acabaría de una vez por todas. 

Ya acabaría. 

Juro que acabaría.

No mencioné nada, pero una gran sonrisa en mis labios le indicó a Voldemort que algo iba a pasar, y que no sería de su completo agrado. 

Y tenía razón. 

Mis manos comenzaron a brillar en un tono azulado, y de ellas una luz del mismo color empezó a brotar. 

Las junté, y poniéndome en pie, un rayo salió de mis manos y avanzó hacia Voldemort con rapidez y a los ojos de todos. 

Los demás aún seguían amarrados pero no estaban a la custodia de los mortífagos. Estaban a salvo. 

Por ahora. 

Voldemort sin saber qué hacer, y no sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos. 

Pero el hechizo no lo mandó lejos, como a mí, ni tampoco le provocó nada fuera de lo común... por unos momentos. 

Eso fue hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en terrible dolor. 

Y todos vimos cómo sus ojos se abrieron al máximo en terror, y sus gritos resonaron con una inmensidad horrible. 

Muchos trataron de cubrir sus oídos, pero estaban amarrados, así que hice otro movimiento de mi mano, y ellos ya estaban libres de nuevo. 

Voldemort seguía gritando tan horrible que algunos creyeron que iba a morir ahí mismo. 

Final y abruptamente, el dolor y los gritos se detuvieron. 

Y Voldemort me miró con ojos extrañados.

Y yo le dediqué una de mis más alegres sonrisas de alivio. 

Y fue ahí cuando entendió. 

Mientras todos los demás permanecían en silencio, él mostró terror y furia en sus ojos... y en sus palabras. 

—¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! 

Los demás se aterraron aún más al sonido de la voz escalofriante de Voldemort. 

Pero yo sólo permanecí en mi lugar con la misma sonrisa. 

Incluso me atreví a hablar con voz burlona.

— ¿Algún problema, Tom? —dije mientras sonreía divertido. 

Y estaba consciente que muchos me miraban con desconcierto. 

Y hasta algunos con terror, como si creyeran que algo estaba mal en mí. 

Como si creyeran que yo me volvería igual que Voldemort. 

Pero no me detuve a pensar en eso.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! —gritó caminando con rapidez y de manera intimidante ante mí. 

— ¿Y cómo exactamente, harás eso? —le pregunté con voz igual de burlona y con la misma sonrisa. 

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué está pasando? —me preguntó Sirius con voz desconcertante y baja, pero, gracias a que todos querían saber qué estaba pasando, los demás guardaron silencio esperando a mi respuesta. 

Voldemort aún seguía caminando con rapidez hacia mí, y yo, con los ojos fijos en él, le contesté a Sirius. 

— Voldemort ya no tiene magia. Podría decirse que ahora es lo mismo que en simple muggle. 

— ¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! 

Hubo expresiones de asombro y exclamaciones de alivio. 

Pero a Sirius le quedó una duda. 

— ¿Entonces porqué no te teme? Quiero decir, tú tienes magia y él no. ¿Porqué está actuando así?

El mismo silencio. Voldemort estaba a pocos metros de mí. El tiempo se terminaba. 

Esta vez, desvié los ojos de la figura de Voldemort y le dirigí una amarga sonrisa a Sirius. 

— Porque poder hacer ese hechizo, me costó mi magia... —le dije con voz en un tono triste y amargo. 

Y sabía lo que significaba, Sirius lo sabía. 

Al igual que todos. 

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror, y Sirius comenzó a dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas. 

— Harry... no... —comenzó a decir sus ojos puestos en mí. 

No pude más y desvié la mirada de él. 

Voldemort estaba a dos metros. 

Y yo no me podía mover, incluso anteriormente había caído de rodillas, después de realizar el hechizo. 

Estaba demasiado cansado. 

Voldemort estaba a un metro, y yo no podía defenderme. 

Medio metro, y Voldemort sacó una daga de su túnica. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en el rostro. 

— Me iré al infierno, Harry... pero te irás conmigo...

— ¡NO! ¡NO! 

Sentí los gritos de Sirius como si fuera lo último que oiría. 

Mientras los demás sacaban sus varitas e intentaban lanzar hechizos a Voldemort para que se detuviera, yo me permití una sonrisa amarga. 

Sus hechizos no servirían, y yo lo sabía. 

Al empezar la pelea con Voldemort, yo instalé una barrera de protección para que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado con los hechizos de Voldemort. 

Así como los de él no podían salir, los de ellos tampoco podían entrar. 

— ¡Maldita sea, Harry! —gritó Percy exasperado y tratando de romper la barrera con su cuerpo. 

Estuve consciente de que, mientras algunos intentaban derribar la barrera sin éxito, otros me miraban con lágrimas en sus rostros. 

_No lloren por mí, por favor. No por mí. _

Sirius me miraba aterrado como si sintiera que su mundo se le derrumbaría. 

Quería decirle que todo iría bien, que estaría con él, para siempre. 

Que lo quería mucho. 

Pero no podía. 

No podía. 

Estaba demasiado débil como para hablar. 

Ya no más. 

Ya no más. 

Voldemort llegó ante mí y me levantó por los hombros bruscamente. 

Los demás, todos los demás guardaron silencio aterrorizados a lo que veían. 

Sirius con los ojos abiertos al máximo como si sintiera que todo el dolor del mundo se viniera sobre él. 

Yo observé esos ojos rojos y me extrañé de que por primera vez en mi vida, la cicatriz no me dolía al verlo. 

La cicatriz no me dolía al estar cerca de él. 

La cicatriz no mostraba ningún signo de sensibilidad. 

Nada. 

Voldemort me miró con furia, y yo me permití una sonrisa de triunfo ante él. 

Enseguida, una sensación brusca rompió en mi estómago, y mis ojos se abrieron al máximo aún viendo ese rojo dentro de Voldemort. 

Él me sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que mi vida ya estaba siendo extinguida por su mano. 

Al fin y al cabo, eso era todo lo que él quería. 

Matarme él mismo. 

Sentí cómo una calidez subía por mi garganta y salía en un hilo por mi boca. 

Sangre. 

— **¡NOOOOOO! ¡HARRY! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! **

Sirius, todo está bien, lo está. 

No te preocupes, Sirius. 

Yo acabaré con él. No lo dejaré lastimarte de nuevo. 

Yo te protegeré. 

Sentí cómo una sensación se formaba en mi débil mano derecha y algo duro tomó forma. 

No me detuve a pensar porqué. Una espada estaba en mi mano. 

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, tomé impulso y atravesé con fuerza el cuerpo de Voldemort. 

Todos vieron cómo la punta de la espada salía por la espalda de Voldemort. 

Le di justo en el corazón. 

Y él me vio con ojos de terror y sorpresa. 

Trató de decirme algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de él. 

Me soltó y yo caí al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo un intenso dolor en mi estómago. 

Él cayó de espaldas, y con los ojos abiertos, después de unos eternos segundos, ante la espera impaciente de los demás, el pecho de Voldemort dejó de levantarse. 

Dejó de respirar. 

Me dejó en paz. 

Salió de mi vida. 

De la de todos. 

Voldemort y yo, ya no somos nada. 

Se fue al infierno...

... y me llevará con él...

Mi visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y observé cómo mi estómago se hallaba cubierto de una sustancia rojo oscuro. 

Hallé que mis manos también se hallaban por completo manchadas. 

Manchadas en sangre. 

— ¡Harry! ¡Dios, Harry! —comenzó a gritar Sirius frenéticamente, que a pesar que estaba demasiado débil, corrió a mi lado con una inhumana rapidez. 

Al morir Voldemort, la barrera se destruyó automáticamente y los demás pudieron acercarse con rapidez hacia mí. 

Todos alrededor de mí. 

Es gracioso, nunca me ha gustado la atención, y este día me sentí feliz de saber que a todos les importaba mi salud. 

Sirius me abrazó y fue ahí cuando no pude sostener más mi cuerpo. 

Sirius me ayudó a recostarme entre su pecho y el suelo. 

Siempre me ha gustado su fragancia más que cualquier otra cosa. 

Nunca le he dicho que me gusta mucho esa colonia, pero así es. 

La ha usado desde que tengo memoria de vivir con él. 

Esa fragancia tiene un toque paternal que yo siempre he buscado en él. 

La he tenido presente en las noches cuando mis pesadillas, y el resto del día, al estar con él. 

Esa noche, esa fragancia estaba haciendo que siguiera a la luz que de pronto apareció frente a mí. 

Es curioso, ya no duele.

— Si-Sirius... —logré decir antes de escupir sangre amarga. 

Sirius me miró con ojos llorosos y una ternura en ellos que yo jamás había visto. 

Trataba de ser lo bastante fuerte por mí, para mí. 

Trataba de decirme que él estaba ahí, siempre para mí. 

Trataba de decirme que él estaba ahí como mi padre. 

Trataba de decirme que me amaba, que no quería perderme. 

Trataba de decirme que tenía miedo, por mí y por él. 

Trataba de decirme que no sabía qué hacer, o qué debía hacer. 

No quería sentirse solo, no quería dejarme solo. 

Me apretó con más fuerza y sentí una lágrima en mi mejilla, una lágrima mía y de él. 

Una lágrima de ambos. 

Un dolor de ambos. 

Una soledad mutua. 

Un sentimiento de necesidad y deseo. 

Una sensación de no querer soltarnos nunca. 

Padre e hijo. 

Pero Sirius no pudo decir nada, lo sé. 

Esto era demasiado para él. 

Y yo lo sentía mucho. 

Quería decirle que ya no sufriría más. 

Que todo acabaría. 

Que nadie lloraría más. 

Que él no estaría solo.

Yo estaría con él. 

— Te quiero... Sirius... —logré decir en una voz tan baja que sólo él alcanzó a escuchar. Sentí un llanto audible y fuerte de frustración e impotencia. 

— No.. Harry... No me dejes, por favor, no lo hagas. 

_No me dejes..._

_No me dejes..._

_No me dejes..._

Quería decirle a Sirius que no lo haría, que no lo dejaría, que siempre estaría con él. 

Todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron para mí. 

Solo Sirius existía. 

Y me fijé en esos ojos azules intensos tan tristes. 

En esos ojos azules lastimados e inmersos en dolor. 

Y me perdí en el azul. 

Todo dejó de existir, excepto el azul. 

Una voz muy, muy distante, se escuchó entre el azul. 

— Te quiero, Harry....

_Te quiero...._

Yo también te quiero, Sirius. 

Estaré contigo siempre. 

Siempre. 

Nunca te dejaré. 

Te protegeré siempre. 

Te protegeré hasta el día que tú decidas acompañarme. 

Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a reunir. 

Esperaré con emoción ese día, pero al mismo tiempo, deseo que no suceda pronto. 

Sin embargo, aquí estaré. 

Te esperaré hasta el fin. 

Inmerso en este azul.

En tu azul. 

En ti. 

Te esperaré dentro de ti. 

_Te quiero, Sirius..._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Ahh! Awwww! ¡Qué triste! ¡Les juro que estaba a punto de llorar con esto, y una que otra lágrima me salió! ¡Me gustó mucho! 

Bien, los reviews: 

**Naiko: **Hola, Naiko.. En verdad que lamento haber matado a Remus, de veras que sí... te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer... Traté de que Harry no fuera hacia la oscuridad, pero ya vez que sí fue... sólo que esta vez de una muy diferente manera, y para siempre. 

De acuerdo... tú dices que Remus, Harry y Sirius son tuyos... bueno, yo digo lo mismo... Pero.. ¿Voldie también? o_O

Gracias por tu review! 

**Dydrex Slytherin: **Hola... sí, sí, lo sé. No me pude controlar sin tu guía, y pues... ya ves lo que pasó. ¿Estuviste en el hospital? ¿Porqué? ¿Estás bien? Si estás enferma, espero que te recuperes pronto. Te necesito sana y feliz...  ^_^ Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes cuánto me animan... 

**Catherine Malfoy: **¡Oye! Muchas gracias...  no sabes cuánto me alegra que pienses eso de mí. De verdad que sí. ^_^ De nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias... es gracias a personas tan alegres como tú, que me inspiro para actualizar más rápido el fic. ¡Gracias!

**La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **¡Hola! Que bueno saber que aún me sigues la línea... Gracias... Me alegra demasiado que te guste tanto mi fic... de veras que sí. Ahora... sí que te traumó lo de la madre de Harry, ¿no?

Bueno, he de darte las gratas noticias que hoy, por fin, puedo responderte a esa pregunta. 

Harry puede hablar con su madre, porque él está muerto. Desde el inicio del fic lo estaba, hasta el título del fic lo dice. ¿YT bien, qué te parece? Te juro que me moría de ganas de decírtelo anteriormente, pero tuve que aguantarme por el bien del fic...

Gracias por tu review! ^_^

**Norm: **Como ves, ya lo continué. Y aquí está, a ver si me dices qué te parece. Sí, Harry está muerto. Creo que soy una bruja malvada por hacer eso, ¿no? Bueno, en fin... Te agradezco mucho por tus comentarios y por el review... ¡Gracias! ^_^

Bien, ¿qué les parece? Harry está muerto...

Ahora, lo del próximo capítulo... No sé si les va a gustar... Ya tengo la idea, y faltan dos o tres capítulos más para que esta historia termine.

El próximo capítulo, para que se den una idea de qué trata, es "Mi funeral" ¿Tétrico, no? En fin, los veo la próxima, y gracias por leerlo. 


	9. Mi funeral

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 9:_ "Mi funeral (Sacrificios y Revelaciones)"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

En fin... han pasado... han pasado ya varios años desde que todo eso pasó. Hoy, viviendo en una inmensa tranquilidad, veo a mis padres todos los días y ninguna clase de dolor se muestra en mí desde de aquella dolorosa noche. 

Es extraño: no he visto por aquí ni a Ron ni a Hermione ni a Remus, ni Neville ni al profesor Dumbledore. Y no sé porqué. Le pregunté a mamá y a papá, pero dijeron que en verdad no sabían a qué se debía esto. 

Los esperé. Sintiendo que ellos algún día vendrían a visitarme, los esperé con ansias durante mucho tiempo...

Y aún sigo haciéndolo. 

Lo que me mantiene tranquilo con respecto a ellos es que ya no están sufriendo. Ya no lloran ni sienten dolor. Ninguno de ellos. 

Sus familias, sé que sus familias los extrañan con dolor... con inmenso dolor, pero no puedo mas que sentir un poco de dolor por ellos. Deberán seguir con sus vidas, y ellos lo saben. 

Los he estado observando desde mi muerte, y sí, si han sufrido mucho por mis amigos, y hasta por mí, pero hoy en día, se encuentran mucho mejor que esa terrible noche. 

Pero lo que más me preocupa en este momento, es Sirius. 

Sirius y solo Sirius. 

Me lamento mucho por haberlo dejado solo. 

Me lamento por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarme con él. 

Debí luchar más, lo sé. 

Debí quedarme con él para protegerlo. 

En estos momentos, y, orgullosamente, me he convertido en su ángel guardián, y me encargo de protegerlo día y noche, pero me es muy difícil. 

Físicamente, él está bien... Pero lo que más me duele, es que tiene el corazón destrozado. 

Me duele demasiado decir que yo se lo destrocé esa noche. 

Yo asesiné a Remus, y él lo vio... 

Vio cómo tomé su vida y la extinguí por completo. 

Vio cómo yo no era quien había hecho eso. 

Vio cómo me liberé de Voldemort. 

Y lo destruí en un acto suicida. 

Él me vio morir. 

Estuve en sus brazos y morí en ellos.

Esa noche, justo después de que di mi último aliento, un silencio de incredulidad se tornó en el Comedor. 

Nadie quería aceptarlo, nadie quería creer que era cierto.   

Sirius se quedó mirando mi cuerpo inerte durante varios minutos, al igual que los demás. 

Varias lágrimas cayeron con pesadez de su corazón a mi piel. 

Se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer para que yo abriera los ojos. 

Porque yo no estaba muerto. 

Para él yo no estaba muerto. 

Y nunca lo estaría. 

No lo aceptó, ni lo aceptará. 

Sigo vivo hasta hoy en día, sigo vivo en él.  

_"Sirius... ya todo acabó... Todos estamos bien... yo estoy bien... Sólo acéptalo..."_

_"No, Harry.... Te traeré de vuelta no importa qué... No morirás en mis brazos... no lo permitiré.... Yo te protegeré..."_

_"Sirius... no hay nada que puedas hacer... Ya no hay nada por hacer... Lo que tienes en tus brazos, es sólo mi cuerpo.... Mi alma ya no está ahí.... está contigo"_

_"No, Harry... Por favor, no me hagas esto, te necesito..."_

_"Sirius, estoy contigo... dentro de ti, y estaré siempre contigo..."_

"Por favor, Harry, no me dejes.... No quiero perderte" 

_"No lo has hecho, Sirius. Estoy aquí, contigo... sólo contigo.... Te quiero, Sirius..."_

_"Harry... no, por favor, no...."_

_"Te esperaré, Sirius. Te esperaré aquí, con mis padres... "_

_"Harry.... no... no...."_

"Te quiero, Sirius" 

"Harry... no me dejes, por favor, no lo hagas. Eres lo único que tengo. Lo último. Por favor.... llévame contigo... Harry.... Harry... no."

Uno a uno, empezaron a reaccionar. 

Uno a uno, con inmenso dolor, empezaron a aceptar la realidad. 

La profesora McGonagall, siendo subdirectora, sintió la obligación de tomar el mando de la situación. 

Y así lo hizo. 

Los chicos fueron retirados a sus hogares mientras la situación se calmaba, y los mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkaban, después de ser interrogados. Poco a poco, el comedor se fue despejando, y los cuerpos, fueron sacados de ahí, incluido el mío. 

— ¡No! ¡No pueden llevárselo! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡No lo entienden! ¡Él es el Niño que Vivió! ¡No puede morir! ¡No puede! —gritó Sirius tratando de defender mi cuerpo—.... No puede... por favor... no pueden llevárselo... 

Lo siento, Sirius... y lo siento mucho. 

Lamento que sufrieras de esa manera por mí, de verdad lo lamento. 

Sé que nunca aceptaste que yo muriera, y el día de mi funeral, así lo hiciste ver. 

Pero sabías que sería el último día que me verías, el último día que verías a Remus también. 

Sé que sentías un inmenso dolor al haberme fallado, como a mis padres. 

Pero no lo hiciste, no me fallaste. 

Siempre estuviste para mí, siempre. 

Incluso ese día tuve tu apoyo. 

— "Hoy, rendimos honores a los héroes que dieron su vida para el bien de la humanidad..." 

Era un día lluvioso, y seis fúnebres ataúdes presentaban en sí seis cuerpos que todo el mundo hacía llamar "héroes". 

Asistió toda la escuela, y ese día sentí una gran sensación de vacío y dolor en cada uno de ellos. Unos más que otros, pero Sirius más que ninguno. 

Todos los Weasley y los Granger estaban ahí. Todos de negro y con las caras más tristes que yo jamás les haya visto en mi vida. 

Hasta Snape y Draco estaban ahí, igual de negro. 

Fue muy escalofriante verme en esa caja maldita que yo hubiera deseado partir en mil pedazos para acabar con el sufrimiento de Sirius. 

Estuve cerca de Sirius todo el tiempo, como debía ser. Incluso traté de confortarlo con calidez, pero sencillamente no podía. 

Quería decirle que lo estaba cuidando, que no se preocupara. 

Pero él no quería aceptar que yo había muerto...

_"¿Porqué, Harry? ¿Porqué?"_

¿Porqué qué, Sirius?

_"¿Porqué me dejaste? ¿Porqué?"_

Lo lamento, Sirius... y no tienes idea cuánto. 

"Harry, te necesito. Por favor, vuelve a casa" 

No puedo Sirius, por más que quiera no puedo. 

"No podré seguir viviendo de la misma forma que antes sin ti y sin Remus... Diablos, ¿a quién engaño? No podré siquiera vivir. No podré mantenerme en pie. Demonios, no puedo ni hacerlo ahora... Harry, Remus... esto es demasiado difícil. Si esto es una prueba, por favor, que ya termine... No puedo soportarlo más..."

Sirius, te juro que si estuviera en mí, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que dejaras de sufrir. Sirius, por favor... me duele verte así"

"No sé qué voy a hacer... Moony... te necesito. Sabes que sin ti no podré vivir. Viejo amigo, prometiste que no nos separaríamos nunca. Prometiste no dejarme nunca.... Moony, Harry... por favor, vuelvan... los necesito"

Qué daría por volver contigo, Sirius. Daría todo. Desgraciadamente, lo único que puedo hacer, es permanecer contigo, y esperar hasta el día que tú decidas aceptar mi muerte, nuestras muertes. Hasta ese día, no puedo hacer nada más... 

El fúnebre funeral fue demasiado extraño. Es decir, verme a mí mismo siento enterrado a tres metros de profundidad, fue demasiado extraño. 

Pero fue demasiado doloroso ver los cuerpos de Ron, Hermine, Remus, Neville y Dumbledore. 

Parecía que sólo estaban durmiendo, en una inmensa tranquilidad. Incluso, pude casi notar que Ron estaba sonriendo. 

Mi gran amigo, lamento que tú hayas visto mi sonrisa macabra al verte morir por mis manos. 

Lamento que Hermione haya tenido que pasar por lo mismo. 

Lamento no poder oír sus voces este día. 

En realidad siento demasiado el que no pueda volver a verlos en esta eternidad. 

¿Dónde están?

Me parece recordar con amarga tristeza el último momento de diversión que tuvimos. 

Los tres, sabiendo que esa sería nuestra última noche en Hogwarts. 

Cada uno tomaría un camino diferente, pero el sendero sería el mismo... el sendero de la vida. 

Demonios, se supone que ustedes se iban a casar. 

Yo sería el padrino de la boda. 

Yo sería tío cuando ustedes tuvieran su primer hijo. 

Su primer hijo... Un pelirrojo muy, muy inteligente. 

Un pelirrojo que gracias a mí no existirá jamás. 

Sirius permaneció al final del funeral hasta que la noche cayó. 

Quedó sumergido en el dolor de la soledad amarga. 

Viendo nuestras lápidas. Viendo la mía y la de Remus. 

Sé que no merezco lo que mi lápida decía. Lo sé. 

**Aquí yace Harry Potter**

**"El Niño que Vivió"**

**"Heredero de Gryffindor"**

**"El Salvador"**

**"El Héroe que liberó al mundo del Señor Tenebroso"**

No soy un salvador ni un héroe. No lo soy. 

Sólo terminé con mi obligación. 

Con lo que era mi deber. 

Y no es extraño que me mencionen como Heredero de Gryffindor, puesto que la espada que apareció esa noche en mi mano y atravesó a Voldemort, fue la espada de Gryffindor. 

Pero aún así es desconcertante. Tal vez no para ellos, pero sí para mí. Sé que no me lo merezco. 

No soy un héroe. 

Esa noche, en el cementerio, Sirius aguardó durante varias y varias horas en la oscuridad. 

¿Porqué? No sé. 

Pero me dolió el alma verlo así. 

Me dolió demasiado. 

"Lo siento, Sirius"

— Ya todo terminó, Sirius. Vamos a casa —comentó, para mi incredulidad, Snape, en un tono suave y compasivo. 

Y me alegré después de mi desconcierto. Me alegré porque alguien se preocupaba por Sirius. Por que él no se quedaría solo después de todo. 

Pero Sirius no se movió, y siguió viendo nuestras lápidas con los ojos inmersos en un azul deprimente, oscuro y vacío. 

No era el mismo azul en el que yo vivía, y eso me preocupaba. 

Mi preocupación se mantuvo conforme al paso de los años, pero fue disminuyendo poco a poco. 

Snape le había ofrecido a Sirius una casa para compartir, pero Sirius no aceptó, no quiso hacerlo. 

Se quedó en su soledad, y por alguna razón, jamás quiso salir de ella. 

Lo acompañé, las noches de soledad y llantos amargos y silenciosos no fueron calmados por mi presencia, pero aún así, permanecí ahí para él. 

Estuve con él durante sus pesadillas diarias y traté de calmarlo en sus constantes y profundas depresiones. 

Fueron años difíciles, muy difíciles. Mucho más que para mí, para él. 

Fueron años en que lo único que Sirius logró, fue mejorar un poco para los demás. Reponerse de lo que le costó mucho trabajo. 

Todo eso, para los demás. 

Yo sabía lo que en verdad Sirius había logrado. 

Sepultar su dolor. 

Sepultar sus llantos y mantenerlos encerrados en su corazón. 

Acallar sus gritos de impotencia y reprimir sus lágrimas amargas. 

Guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos y fingir una pequeña sonrisa al mundo, a la vida. 

Fingir una sonrisa de alegría al mundo que le arrebató todo, a la vida que le quitó el alma. 

Caminar como si tuviera en sí vida, pero cubriendo dentro de sí su alma destruida. 

Caminando por un sendero sin rumbo, que sólo le llevara al final de esto. 

Que le llevara de una buena vez con Remus y conmigo. 

Y Sirius esperaba con ansias malditas ese día. 

No había tratado de adelantar la fecha, pues sentía que debía mostrar respeto hacia mí y hacia Remus. 

Ambos morimos por su causa, por salvarlo. 

Y él lo sabía.

Pero yo sabía que todas las noches él rezaba por que la vida lo llevara con Remus y conmigo. 

Rogaba porque eso pasara pronto. 

Sirius mantenía relación con los Weasleys, con los Grangers, con Snape y hasta con Draco. 

Una estrecha relación superficial, en la que todos ellos se reunían de vez en cuando para platicar de cosas alegres. 

Cosas por encima de la tragedia que les acallara el dolor. 

Risas divertidas que ocultaban sus amargas lágrimas dolorosas. 

Tengo que decirte, que jamás en mi vida fui tan egoísta como hoy soy. 

He dicho, ahora puedo descansar en paz, sin ningún Voldemort acosándome, y con mis padres a mi lado, viviendo los momentos que nunca viví con ellos... Recuperando el tiempo perdido. 

Sin embargo, allá abajo, todos sufren silenciosamente nuestras muertes. 

Sirius más que todos. 

Y todo por mi culpa. 

Pero, ¿cómo puedo hacer algo para que el dolor que yo le causé, el error que yo cometí, deje de afectarlo a él?

¿Cómo?

La respuesta es simple, ¿no?

Siempre es la misma. 

Sobretodo para mí. 

Sacrificio.

De acuerdo. Tengo que hacer un sacrificio para que todos allá dejen de sufrir. 

Pero, ¿qué clase de sacrificio?

Es decir, ya estoy muerto, ¿qué puedo sacrificar si no es mi vida?

Algo que en verdad duela, algo que en verdad aprecie. 

¿Qué aprecio más que a mí mismo?

A Sirius. Pero es a él a quien quiero salvar. 

Entonces tendría que ser otra cosa. 

Mis padres... 

(Suspiro) Sí, tendrán que ser mis padres. 

Estos años han sido maravillosos con ellos y no los cambiaría por nada. 

No deseo que todo esto acabe, y como ya te he dicho, soy un completo egoísta. 

¡Pero no dejaré que Sirius siga sufriendo de esa manera!

¿Sabes? Algunas veces me gustaría gritar al viento todo el dolor que dejé en mi vida. 

Sí, extrañamente, este dolor vino enterrado en mi pecho muy, muy en el fondo. 

¿Porqué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

¿Porqué tuve que ser yo el asesino de mis mejores amigos, el que les quitara sus sueños con infinito dolor?

¿Porqué tengo aún que sufrir después de la muerte?

¿Porqué no puedo morir feliz, o vivir feliz?

¿Porqué sencillamente no puedo ser feliz en el lugar que sea?

¿Porqué debo sufrir hasta la eternidad?

¿Porqué siempre debe haber un gota de dolor en mí?

¿Porqué no puedo salvar a Sirius?

¿Porqué debo sacrificar a mis padres, ahora que los he encontrado por fin, después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento?

Y la maldita respuesta me llega con inmensa tristeza. 

Por que eres Harry Potter, me recuerdo amargamente. 

Sí, ese maldito nombre que ni siquiera me dejará en paz hasta el último de mis días.

Todo esto, porque no volveré a tener ningún último día. 

Viviré para la eternidad, sumergido en un infinito dolor.

Pero es por Sirius, me recuerdo de nuevo. 

Todo esto es por Sirius. 

Y aunque maldiga mil veces al mundo, a la vida, a la muerte y a mi nombre, Sirius no volverá a sonreír de verdad, con sinceridad. 

Y no quiero que eso pase. 

No quiero que pase su vida esperando la muerte para vernos a Remus y a mí. 

Quiero que la disfrute. 

Y, si tengo... si tengo que vivir bajo millones de Cruciatus durante la eternidad... si... si tengo que hacerlo.... por Sirius... por Sirius... lo haré...

Rayos, me estoy muriendo en miedo y en terror, pero sé que debo hacerlo. 

Supongo que te preguntarás porqué decidí esperar hasta este día para hacerlo. 

Bueno, creo que recordar toda la historia de nuevo, me hizo ver de forma diferente las cosas. 

Sirius sufrió y mucho, y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo... y quiero que eso acabe. 

En estos momentos, tengo un inmenso poder, que según papá, sólo se ha comparado con Merlín. 

Sé que no es cierto, que a papá sólo le gusta exagerar las cosas, siempre lo hace; pero aún así, es cierto que si tengo mucho poder. 

Puedo usarlo para ayudar a Sirius, puedo hacerlo. Sé que no debo, pero lo haré. 

No me importan las reglas... Y me duele demasiado saber que no volveré a escuchar ni ver a mis papás, pero tengo que hacerlo. 

No puedo ser tan egoísta y dejar a Sirius sufrir todos los años que le faltan para morir. 

Así que... así que sólo tengo que hacer un conjuro, en el que sacrifico la presencia de mis padres junto a mí, y me condeno a pasar la eternidad en el mundo del infinito dolor. 

Sólo tengo que...  sólo tengo que... rayos, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo...

Estoy aterrado... y.. y nunca había sentido tanto temor en toda mi vida... o en toda mi existencia. 

Quiero decir, me espera una existencia maldita, una eternidad llena de infinito dolor. 

Dolor interminable... el suficiente para pagar mis deudas, mis errores. 

El suficiente para que todo lo que yo haya hecho sea recompensado. 

Y sé que provoqué demasiado dolor.

Y el dolor se me verá revertido en mí. 

Sufriré hasta más no poder, y cuando eso pase, el dolor aumentará de nuevo, obligándome a soportarlo. 

No podré hacer otra cosa mas que soportarlo. 

No podré darme por vencido, ni decir que haré lo que sea para que este dolor acabe. 

Lo único que podré hacer es soportarlo. 

Y no puedo siquiera despedirme de mis padres. 

Debo hacerlo ahora, y estoy aterrado hasta el alma. 

Pero tengo que hacerlo por Sirius y por los demás. 

Tengo... tengo que hacerlo... tengo que hacerlo. 

Deberé sufrir en un dolor interminable e infinito por la eternidad en medio de una inmensa soledad. 

Y tengo que hacerlo ya....

Y.... y... por Sirius... por los demás.... por todos... por ellos... lo... lo... lo haré... Sí, lo haré...

Y.. estoy.... estoy... estoy listo.. Sí. Estoy listo. Lo haré ahora.

"Vaya, vaya... Increíble, sencillamente increíble. Pasó. El chico pasó."

"Te dije que lo haría. Es lo suficientemente fuerte. No era su culpa ser su Heredero."

¿Q-qué?

"Harry... felicidades.. pasaste la prueba..."

¿P-prueba? ¿Qué prueba? ¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?

"El chico no recuerda la prueba... Te lo dije..."

"Ya cállate, Salazar, y ayúdame"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo..."

¿Sa-salazar? Es decir, ¿Salazar Slytherin?

"Así es, chico. Yo soy Salazar Slythetin. Y mi amigo, es Godric Gryffindor. ¿No recuerdas nuestra conversación anterior?"

P-pero... pero eso... eso fue hace años... 

"Ja, ja... Sí, bueno... eso es lo que te hicimos creer. Era parte de la prueba."

¿Parte... parte de la prueba? ¿Qué quieren... qué quieren decir? Todo eso pasó hace años... la batalla ya acabó. Lamento haberme comportado de esa forma después de todo eso, quiero decir... creyéndome Heredero de.. y... creyéndome superior a Voldemort... Lo siento... yo no... lo siento...

"Chico, no fue tu culpa. No podías controlar tus sentimientos. No tienes porqué disculparte... En realidad, fue nuestra culpa."

¿Su culpa? Pero, señor... yo los rechacé a ustedes dos por poder... Yo me convertí en un asesino... No... no fue su culpa.

"Harry... hay algo que debemos explicarte. Déjanos decirte qué pasó en realidad y así sabrás a lo que nos referimos."

Pero... señor... ustedes... bien.. de acuerdo... Los... los escucho, pero les advierto que eso no llevará a ningún lugar.

"Déjanos explicarte, y luego, haces tu propio juicio... En realidad, no sabes ni la mitad de lo que pasó en realidad en esa batalla"

¿No lo sé? Pero... pero si yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo...Yo...

"Harry... esto... esto fue lo que en verdad pasó: Después de que oíste nuestra conversación y decidimos "dormirte", la prueba empezó..."

¿Qué qué? Pero... esa  prueba nunca llegó. Nunca...

"Si llegó, Harry. Hasta hace cinco minutos la estabas viviendo. Y la has pasado con honores."

Pe-pero.... eso es absurdo... No es cierto... 

"Cuando la prueba empezó, te hicimos creer que eras el Heredero de la Maldad... Te hicimos creer que tus sentimientos habían abandonado tu cuerpo, y que ahora eras el próximo Dark Lord. Te hicimos creer que eras capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, que él no era nada en comparación a ti."

No... eso es... no es gracioso, ¿saben? Yo no...

"Harry, te hicimos creer que Voldemort te había controlado. Que tú eras su Heredero y que no podías hacer nada por evitarlo... Lamento mucho decir..., lamentamos mucho que te hayamos hecho creer que habías atacado a tu padrino por orden de Voldemort...Que creyeras que todos te vieron convertirte en el seguidor, Heredero e hijo de Voldemort... "

Oigan... es suficiente... ya no... ya no tiene nada de divertido esto... Tengo cosas muy importantes qué hacer y...

"Sí, en verdad lo sentimos, Harry. Pero teníamos que hacerlo tan realista como fuera posible. Es por eso que te hicimos creer que Sirius seguía confiando en ti hasta el final... Aún después de que fuera sometido a tus torturas... Lamentamos mucho... que creyeras que Ronald, Hermione, Albus y Remus habían sido asesinados por ti..."

¡YA BASTA! No... no sé que quieren de mí, pero no quiero escuchar más de lo que tengan qué decirme. Les digo que no me parece gracioso lo que están diciendo... ya basta...

"Harry... en serio que lamentamos mucho esto... Tienes que entender.... ¿Sabes? Eres muy fuerte: lograste libertarte del dominio de Voldemort... y eso, Harry, no fue obra nuestra. Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando lograste hacerlo. Tuvimos que cambiar los planes por eso. No pensamos que lograrías libertarte de ese dominio. Nos impresionaste mucho...."

"Así que decidimos que la batalla acabaría ahora con tu actuación real. A partir de ahí, ya no pudimos controlar tu forma de pensar. Sólo pudimos manejar el escenario... Pero a ti no... Y... Harry, nos sorprendimos demasiado cuando lograste sacar mucho poder de ti, y cuando lograste derrotar a Voldemort."

"Y nos sorprendimos aún más de la forma en que lo derrotaste. Harry... ¡diste tu propia vida para hacerlo! Eso no cualquiera lo hace... "

"Pero lamentablemente, la prueba no acababa ahí, Harry. Tú deseabas morir esa noche, una parte de ti deseaba hacerlo. Para estar con tus padres, y para que el dolor terminara. Pero hoy, al revivir esta historia relatándola, has decidido ayudar a tu padrino, sacrificándote..."

"Harry... ¡estás dispuesto ha vivir una eternidad de dolor sólo por salvar a Sirius! ¡Estás dispuesto a sacrificar la compañía de tus padres sólo por él! ¡Eso es admirable, y eso... es lo que te ha hecho ganar la prueba... Aunque te costara varios años."

Ahora... escúchenme bien... Una cosa es que se metan conmigo, y  otra, muy diferente, es que se metan con todo eso que pasó y con mis amigos. No... no voy a soportar más de estas tonterías. No me importa qué quieren o cómo se enteraron de todo esto, pero no quiero escucharlos de nuevo.

"Harry... te decimos la verdad. Lamentablemente, tus padres también son una ilusión. Todos estos años, han sido una ilusión..."

"En realidad, no han pasado años  desde que la batalla terminó....Te sorprenderá saber, que en realidad, han pasado tan solo... "

¡YA BASTA! ¡No se atrevan a mencionar a mis padres! ¡VÁYANSE!

"Harry... hablaremos contigo cuando te hayas calmado... Pasaste la prueba, y debes ir a casa... Nos iremos, pero volveremos después..."

"Adiós, Harry... Suerte"

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cómo se atreven a decir tantas mentiras y ser tan irrespetuosos sobre lo que pasó?

Quiero decir... todo lo que dijeron fue... fue tan irrealista y tan falso.... ¿Cómo se atreven a jugar conmigo?

~ Harry... Harry... necesito que despiertes, Harry. Te necesito. Todos te necesitamos...~

¿Q-qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

¿Sabes? Es extraño, muy extraño que todo se haya puesto de repente oscuro... Siento una sensación extraña. 

~ Harry... todos estamos esperando a que despiertes... Incluso Snape... Has estado así durante mucho tiempo, y te necesito... todos te necesitamos...~

¿Pero quién está hablando? ¿Y esta sensación?

¿Porqué ya no siento el cuerpo?

¿Sabes qué? Como sea... tengo que hacer el conjuro para salvar a Sirius. No tengo tiempo para esto...

Aunque... en medio de esta oscuridad... va a ser muy difícil hacerlo...

¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?

~ Todos estamos bien, ¿sabes? Te extrañamos mucho, pero esperamos que vas a despertar pronto. Peleaste increíblemente bien, Harry... Todos han venido a visitarte, y ya tienes miles de cartas que tus fans te han mandado para que te recuperes pronto. Todos esperamos a que te recuperes pronto... Yo lo espero...~

¿Quién está hablándome? ¿A que me recupere de qué?

Rayos, si tan sólo supiera dónde estoy.... Si tan solo pudiera salir de esta oscuridad. 

¿Qué rayos está pasando?

~ Ya llevas mucho tiempo dormido, Harry. Los gemelos vinieron a visitarte varias veces, y trajeron varias bromas. Fue divertido... pero... sin ti no es lo mismo...~

¿De quién es esa voz? Me parece familiar, pero no logro ubicarla. 

Es suave y reconfortante... Es dulce y la siento muy cerca de mi oído...

¡Espera! ¿Muy cerca de mi oído?

Pero... se supone que estoy solo... 

¿Quién...quién me está tomando la mano? 

¿Porqué... porqué estoy acostado en una... cama?

¿Qué rayos?

Estoy comenzando a sentir mi cuerpo más y más... pero... ¿cuándo lo dejé de sentir? No me di cuenta...

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Lo dejé de sentir el día que morí!

No... no... ¿Qué está pasando?

~ Harry... llevas en coma mucho tiempo... necesito que despiertes, ¿sabes? Lo que daría por verte de pie de nuevo... sonriendo... hablando... lo que sea... Harry, te necesito... ~

Esa voz... ¿de quién es esa voz?

¿He estado en coma? 

¿Pero qué...?

Oh, Dios... esa fragancia.... yo conozco esa fragancia... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

De acuerdo... Fin del capítulo 9... ¿Les gustó?

Jiji... A aquellas personas que dijeron que por ser Gryffindor, no sería tan mala... pues... ahí ven... 

¿Harry está muerto?

¿Y quién es ese que le platica y le pide despertar? 

Jiji... soy mala....

A **La_MaS_PiLLaDa**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. De veras que sí. ^_^ A mí también me gustó mucho, y creo que es mi capítulo favorito. Es increíble cómo has permanecido todos estos capítulos a la línea del fic. Te lo agradezco mucho. ^_^

A **Naiko: **Hola... Oye... ya entendí. Te gusta Tom, no Voldie. Sí, bueno... puedo decir lo mismo. Es decir, ¿quién no puede enamorarse de Tom? =P No, este no es el final... Todavía faltan dos capítulos más. Así que, disfrútalo. Este capítulo,  no fue tan tétrico, ¿verdad? No, yo sé que no... Tal  vez fue... ¿impactante? Jiji... espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review. Actualizaré mi otro fic dentro de uno o dos días, no te preocupes. ¡Gracias! ^_^  

Bien... deberé decirles que es oficial: dos capítulos más, y la historia termina... Así que... con eso, ¡nos vemos a la próxima!...

¡Gracias por leerlo!


	10. Despertar

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 10:_ "Despertar"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Me siento... desorientado, y mucho. Todo parece dar vueltas, pero sólo veo oscuridad a mi alrededor. El cuerpo lo siento muy, muy raro. Y en general, yo mismo me siento demasiado aturdido. 

Lo que daría por saber qué está pasando, pero... siento el cuerpo terriblemente pesado, terriblemente cansado y débil. Y no sé porqué. Cielos, ¡estoy muerto! No se supone que debería sentir todas estas sensaciones...

Y ahora que lo pienso, hasta cierto punto extrañaba todo esto, es decir, extrañaba sentirme... vivo. 

¡Pero no estoy vivo! ¡Esas son sólo idioteces que Gryffindor y Slytherin me metieron en la cabeza! 

Pero aún así, han pasado años en los que no me había sentido así. 

~ Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? 

¿Qué?

¿Sirius? Oh, no es posible. Cielos, esto me parece una broma de mal gusto. Quiero decir, me siento pésimo, y... y pensar en Sirius, y que él me hable de esa manera, me hace sentir mal... muy mal, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, como si una extraña sensación de dolor fuera a mis estómago. 

Quisiera que esa voz se callara. Por favor, que se calle. Me duele escucharla. Me duele mucho. 

Mi cuerpo tiene cada vez más y más sensibilidad. Ahora, lo siento completamente, pero me parece increíblemente pesado. Estoy una cama, lo sé por la suavidad bajo mi espalda, y estoy entre sábanas cálidas, pero... esto me parece demasiado extraño. 

Alguien me está sosteniendo la mano, y.. y todo me sigue pareciendo demasiado extraño. 

Ya no quiero estar aquí. Aunque me obligue a creer que Sirius me está sosteniendo la mano, y que él piensa que estoy vivo, que despertaré en cualquier momento, y que me perdonará por la muerte de Remus, y que juntos seremos felices, aún con eso, no puedo dejar de sentir que todo esto es una maldita mentira. 

Un sueño. Un sueño que deseo que fuera verdad. Así como deseo que la maldita pesadilla de hace varios años, fuera sólo eso, una pesadilla. 

Pero tengo que aceptarlo. Tengo que ser fuerte por Sirius, y por mis padres, aunque no los vuelva a ver. Tengo que aceptar la realidad.

~ ¿Sabes? Moony no me dejó dormir en toda la noche. Roncó como no tienes idea... Dijo que vendría a verte en un rato más. La verdad no sé que fue a hacer...~

B-basta. 

Basta, por favor basta. 

Remus está muerto, al igual que yo.

No.. n-no me parece nada divertido esto. Remus está muerto. Y-yo... yo lo asesiné... Yo... oh, Dios, no...

~ ¡Harry! ¿Es-estás... estás _llorando_? ¿Harry? ~

No... no estoy llorando. ¡Y tú no existes, Sirius! ¿No entiendes? Remus está muerto... y yo también. 

¡Todos estamos muertos, menos tú! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Quien sea, déjenme en paz! 

Por favor... déjenme en paz... Duele, en verdad duele... 

~ Hola, Padfoot... Buenos días, Harry... ¿Cómo amanec...? ¿Padfoot? ¿Qué está pasando? ~

N-no... no... por favor, no... Duele... Déjenme en paz, por favor... ya basta...

~ Remus, Harry está llorando. ~

Por favor... ¿qué... qué tengo que hacer para que se detenga? Que ya termine... Esto no es un sueño, ya no lo es... Es una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla...

~ ¿Llo-llorando? Pero... ~

~ Mira, está llorando. ~

~ Sí... parece que sí... Qué extraño, esto nunca había pasado antes. ~

~ ¿Crees que... Remus, tú crees que esto pueda ser un _indicio_? ~

~ N-no.. no lo sé, Sirius. No lo sé. Llamaré a Madame Pomfrey. ~

~ De acuerdo. ~

Por favor... Sólo... sólo quiero... sólo quiero que todo esto acabe. ¡Se supone que ya había acabado! 

Espera un segundo...

¿Esto es? 

¿Esto es... es lo que debo sufrir para que Sirius sea feliz? Es decir, ¿todo esto debo sufrir?

Pero... no realicé el conjuro... y... y... sí. Esto es lo que debo sufrir. 

Para que Sirius viva feliz. 

Un mundo de sufrimiento interno para mí. 

Hasta la eternidad. 

_"Harry... no te castigues a ti mismo... Esto no es un castigo, ni hay necesidad de sufrir..."_

¿Qué? ¿Pa-papá? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estás?

"Cariño, debes creernos, te decimos la verdad: esto no es un sueño" 

Pero mamá... esto es... todo esto es... ¡absurdo!

_"Hijo, sólo abre los ojos. Verás que todo esto es tan real como tú."_

Ya no sé qué es real o no. Y ya no quiero seguir con todo esto. Estoy cansado de no saber si estoy en la realidad o no. 

_"Lo sabrás, cariño. Al despertar, sabrás qué fue sueño, y qué no. Pero ahora, tienes que despertar, corazón."_

Pero... si lo hago, no los volveré a ver. Y si despierto, lo haré en medio de una... de una pesadilla. 

_"No será una pesadilla ni un sueño, corazón. Será la realidad."_

_"Estarás donde debes estar, hijo. El sufrimiento ya acabó, y tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti."_

Gry...Gryffindor y Slytherin dijeron que todos estos años fueron una ilusión... ¿Es...es cierto?

"No del todo, cariño. Estuvimos contigo todos eso años, y fueron maravillosos. Pero, no han pasado tantos años desde que esa batalla ocurrió."

¿No? Entonces...

"Han pasado tres meses, hijo. Tres meses en los que has estado en coma. Y es hora de despertar."

P-pero... ¿Porqué está... Por-porqué está Remus ahí?

_"Oh, cariño... Esa noche, esa noche, no pasó todo lo que creíste que pasó. Esa noche... nadie, **nadie** murió... Nadie excepto Voldemort."_

P-pe-pero... y-yo... D-Dios... N-no... es no... no.. yo...

"Hijo, te amamos, no lo olvides. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, pero no te sientas mal por nosotros, siempre estaremos contigo."

_"Es hora de ir a casa, corazón. Te queremos."_

_"Saluda a Padfoot y a Moony de mi parte."_

_"Te queremos."_

_"Te queremos."_

Oh, Dios... No... ¡No! Por favor, no... Esto no puede estar pasando... No... Es... es... imposible. 

~ ¿Y cómo lo ves, Poppy? ~

~ Pues no lo sé, Director. Está estable, eso sí. Pero sinceramente, no sé si _eso_ sea un indicio para que pueda despertar. ~

~ Pero hay una posibilidad, ¿no? ~

~ Sí la hay, Sr. Black. Pero es mejor no ilusionarse demasiado. Como ya les había dicho antes, esto puede tomar unos días más, sí, pero incluso meses más. ~

~ ¿Pero están seguros de que estaba llorando? ~

~ Sí, Ron, ya te lo dijimos varias veces. ~

~ Es que no lo entiendo, Remus. ¿Porqué Harry habría de estar llorando? ~

~ Tal vez recordó la batalla final. ~

~ Tal vez sea cierto, Hermione. Pero, ¿qué de trágico hay en eso? Nada. A no ser que le esté llorando a la tumba de Voldemort. ~

~ ¡Ron! ~

~¿Qué? Es verdad. ~

~ Pero ten en mente que Harry puede estar escuchando, ya lo sabes. ~

~ Y si lo hace qué. Mira: "¡Oye, Harry, despierta, amigo. Snape se compró un nuevo shampoo, tienes que verlo, amigo! ~

~ ¡Ron! ¡Ya cállate! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Madame Pomfrey te hubiera escuchado? ~

~ Pero no lo hizo. Está muy ocupada con Sirius,  Remus y  Dumbledore: ninguno de ellos nos va a escuchar. ~

~ De veras que te pasas, Ron. ~

~ Ay, Hermione... Eres una aguafiestas. ~

Esto no... no es... ya basta... en serio que me duele. No es verdad, sólo sé que no es verdad. Y, si intento despertar, todo esto me dolerá más.

 Pero... pero... pero tengo que enfrentarlo, ¿no? es decir, así no llegaré a ningún lado. Todo esto me duele, y...y demasiado, Dios. 

Ahí afuera están Sirius, esperándome a despertar con ilusión, una ilusión que no estoy decidido a destruir, aún si él mismo fuera una ilusión; Remus, que... que... ¡que está vivo! ¡Vivo, Dios!, y que acompaña a Sirius, y, y por eso no se siente solo...; Ron y Hermione, los dos, los dos están ahí, vivos... y actúan como si fueran... ellos... Y también Dumbledore... pero...

Pero... ¡Pero yo los maté! ¡Yo lo hice! Todo esto no puede ser posible... ¡Simplemente nopuede ser!

Pero... ¿y si Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvieran razón? Es decir, cabe una mínima posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran razón, ¿no?

No... no me importaría pensar que fui engañado si a cambio veo a mis amigos vivos....

¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Lo que dijeron ellos dos fueron puras tonterías y nada más! ¡Tonterías! 

Pero... ¿y si fuera cierto?

~ Hola, Harry. Ya volví. Siento haberme ido por un momento. Madame Pomfrey nos estaba dando unas pequeñas lecciones a Remus y a mí sobre cómo te está yendo. Ella dice que bien... y a mí me parece que es cierto... pero... eso de que estabas llorando hace unos momentos... fue muy extraño, ¿sabes? Sólo espero que no estés teniendo pesadillas. Por suerte no has tenido ninguna, que nosotros sepamos... Y.., y es la primera vez que muestras algún signo de vida, es decir, con eso de llorar. Pero, amigo, estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí y Remus y Ron y Hermione también. Todos nosotros estamos aquí, y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase. La guerra acabó Harry, tú destruiste a Voldemort, ¿recuerdas? Ya todo acabó. Amigo, ya puedes regresar a casa. Por favor, regresa... te necesitamos... te necesito. ~

Sirius... 

Si tan sólo todo esto fuera verdad.... 

Si tan sólo pudiera despertar...

Es decir, no puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

¿O puedo? 

~ Hey, Harry, soy yo, Fred, ¿cómo estás? ~

~ Y George, también. Los demás también vinieron, están por entrar en un segundo. ~

~ Sí, y mientras mamá viene, tenemos que decirte algo importante. ~

~ Así es. La tienda va de lujo, amigo. Y, como eres único socio de nuestra empresa, pues... te venimos a dar las buenas nuevas. ~

~ Sí. ¡Piensan exportar nuestros productos a nivel internacional! ¿Puedes creerlo? ~

~ ¡O sea mundialmente, Harry! ¡Es genial, ¿no lo crees?! ~

~ Te daremos las ganancias, por supuesto, Harry. De eso no te preocupes. ~

~ Y también muestras gratis, como habíamos acordado. Y te guardamos los que no pudiste abrir, y te los daremos cuando despiertes. ~

~ Que eso tienes que hacerlo ahora, Harry, porque inventamos un nuevo producto que usaremos en Percy. ~

~ ¡Sí, Harry, y no sabes qué... ¡ Oh-oh... Luego hablamos, Harry, mamá y los demás llegaron. ~

~ ¡Fred y George! ¿Qué le están diciendo a Harry? No se les ocurra armar un escándalo frente a él. ¡El pobre necesita descanso! ~

~ Sí, mamá. ~

~ Oh, hola, Harry, querido. Toda la familia vino a verte, espero que no te incomodemos porque estaremos todo el día aquí. ~

~ ¡Por supuesto que no, Molly! ¡Sé que a Harry le fascinaría tenerlos de compañía! ~

~ Oh, eres muy amable, Sirius. ¿Sabes? Arthur quiere hablar contigo. Algo sobre el trabajo, creo. ~

~ ¿En serio? ~

~ Sí, ahí está. Acaba de llegar por Bill y Charlie, y también pasó al trabajo por Percy... ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur, aquí está Sirius! ~

Esto es muy raro. Mientras más trato de despertarme, más pesado siento el cuerpo, pero las voces aumentan con intensidad. La sensibilidad de mi cuerpo también va aumentando muy rápidamente, pero lo sigo sintiendo demasiado débil. 

Quiero... quiero despertar... Ahora la tentación es demasiada. Quiero sentir esa vida que tanto me perdí.... Quiero internarme en ese sueño yo también...

~ ¡Cielo santo! ¡Hay demasiada gente aquí! ~

~ Poppy, cálmate. Ellos le están haciendo compañía a Harry... y, puesto que hoy es domingo, todos tienen el día libre. Es un día familiar, Poppy, ¿acaso nos lo vas a negar? ~

~ No, Director, por supuesto que no... Pero el chico necesita descanso... ~

~ Y así lo tendrá, Poppy. ~

~ De acuerdo. Estaré en mi dormitorio si me necesitan. ~

~ Gracias, Poppy. ~

~ ¡Vamos, Ronnie! ¡Queremos ver! ~

~ Fred, George, ¡déjenme en paz! ~

~ Sólo uno, Ronnie... Además, apuesto a que Harry también quiere ver, ¿a que sí, Harry? ¿Verdad que si quieres ver un besito de Hermione y Ronnie? ~

~ Mua, mua... ~

~ ¡Argh! ¡George, quítate de encima! ¡Me estás babeando! No te rías, Hermione, ¡ayúdame! ~

~ ¡George, Ron, dejen de gritar! ¡Harry necesita descanso! ~

~ Sí, mamá... ~

~ ¿En serio creen que por estar en Hogwarts, Harry despertará? Quiero decir, ya han pasado tres meses desde que salimos, y aún seguimos aquí. ~

~ Seguimos aquí por Harry, Ron. Hogwarts ha sido siempre como su verdadero hogar, y, aunque lo hubieran dejado en su verdadera casa, junto con Remus y Sirius, Madame Pomfrey no lo hubiera permitido. ~

~ Es un alivio estar en vacaciones, ¿no? De no ser así, además de los reporteros, tendríamos a los estudiantes aquí. ~

~ Oye, Charlie, ¿cómo te fue con el dragón peligroso que mencionaste la vez pasada? ~

~ ¡¿Peligroso?! ~

~ ¡Cálmate, mamá, no fue nada fuera de lo normal! En serio. ~

~ Pero Charlie... ~

~ No pasó nada mamá... Eh, Bill..., me fue bien... fue muy difícil domarlo al principio, ¿sabes? Estaba a punto de derribar a cinco hombres más que estaban tras de él con la cola, pero hubo alguien que... ~

Las voces ahora son mucho más fuertes, pero se mezclan entre sí. Siento el cuerpo pesadísimo, pero me alegro por que es la primera vez que lo siento así, en su máximo grado de sensibilidad. Como siempre solía ser...

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero los encuentro pesadísimos. Muy, muy pesados. Un intento más, y conseguí abrirlos para cerrarlos de nuevo con asombrosa rapidez. 

Borroso y blanco, es todo lo que pude ver. Las voces siguen como si no lo hubieran notado, y yo sigo intentando. 

Pero diablos, ¡duele! Y mucho... Si ahora mismo estuviera en mis cinco sentidos hubiera gemido por ello. 

Y de pronto me doy cuenta de algo. Silencio. Hay silencio a mi alrededor. 

Todos se callaron... porque... todos se callaron porque yo... ¿yo gemí?

Traté de abrir los ojos, pues me estaba emocionando al ver que algo de lo que hacía daba resultado, pero fue imposible. 

Traté de mover mi cuerpo, pero también fallé. 

No me podía mover... ¡maldita sea! 

¡Quiero despertar! 

¡Ver a Ron y Hermione, a Remus, y a Dumbledore, a Neville!

¡Quiero ver a todos! 

¡Quiero vivir!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

(n/a: Atención. A partir de ahora, la historia toma otra perspectiva. He estado narrándola desde la primera persona, pero ahora, y hasta el final, lo haré en tercera persona. 

Hay partes de conversaciones que Harry no escuchó por que le era imposible con su cansancio. )

— ¿Y qué hiciste, Charlie? —preguntó Sirius interesado. 

— Pues tuve que saltar sobre él... 

—¡¿Saltaste sobre el dragón?! —exclamó la Sra. Weasley asustada. 

— Cálmate, mamá. No fue tan peligroso como te lo imaginas... —la tranquilizó con un tono divertido. 

La Sra. Weasley decidió que escuchar las barbaridades que su hijo tenía que contar no la iba a llevar a ningún lado. Pero, aún así, siguió escuchando mientras miraba de reojo a los gemelos, que seguían molestando a Ron y Hermione. Y la Sra. Weasley suspiró feliz. Hermione era una muy buena joven para su hijo, y sabía que Ron estaba feliz. Ambos lo estaban... o bueno, pretendían estarlo. Todo estaría perfecto... todo estaría perfecto con Harry de vuelta. 

Harry era lo único que les hacía falta. Había sugerido los doctores que el chico podría quedarse en Hogwarts, para sentir el ambiente más familiar, y dado que necesitaba estar bajo vigilancia, eso fue lo que al final decidieron. 

Así que, Sirius y Remus fueron a Hogwarts a vivir, mientras Harry se recuperaba. Y todos ellos esperaban..., esperaban una recuperación que hasta ahora llevaba tres largos meses. 

En la enfermería había hecho un dormitorio especial para Harry, y muy espacioso, que era donde ahora todos se encontraban. Remus y Sirius dormían a un lado de ese dormitorio, dividido por la puerta. Cada uno, en un cuarto individual que les conectaba directamente con Harry. 

Harry taría puesto su pijama, y ya no se veía tan pálido como antes. De hecho, se veía mucho mejor. A primera vista, parecía estar perfectamente sano, y así lo estaba, pues parecía que sólo estaba dormido. 

Y eso es lo que estaba. Dormido en un coma que no sabían cuánto duraría. 

En la habitación de Harry, entreteniéndose cada uno con diferentes cosas, o a veces internándose todos en una plática general estaban: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George hablando entre ellos, algo divertidos; Charlie, Bill, la Sra. Weasley y Sirius, que platicaban cosas en general; y por último, Dumbledore, el Sr. Weasley, Percy y Remus, que más que todo, hablaban del Ministerio. 

Estas reuniones se habían vuelto comunes desde hacía dos meses y medio. Y en todas ellas, esperaban lo mismo: a que Harry despertara. 

Cada uno de ellos sumergido en sus propias cosas, fue capaz de notar cuando un muy, pero muy débil gemido vino de Harry. Y cada uno de ellos, fue perfectamente capaz de enmudecer y quedar paralizado. 

Remus y Sirius fueron los primeros en reaccionar y corrieron a la cama de Harry, revisando que lo que había oído, y rezando a la vez, no haya sido una ilusión. 

El chico permanecía igual. Ni signos de vida mas que su respiración. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

— ¿Él...? —comenzó a decir Ron, acercándose a la cama, junto con Hermione y todos los demás, pero no pudo finalizar. Su impresión no lo dejó. 

Es decir, ¿en verdad Harry había reaccionado? ¿No fue una alucinación suya? ¿Harry estaba... _despierto_?

Pero los demás lo ignoraron. Todos los ojos estaban puesto en Harry. 

— ¿Ha-Harry? —preguntó Sirius a su lado. 

— ¿Harry, puedes escucharnos? —preguntó Remus igual de cerca que Sirius. 

Nada. El chico no reaccionó. Y así permanecieron por varios segundos, paralizados, observando al chico inmóvil. 

— ¿Creen que debamos avisarle a Madame Pomfrey? —preguntó Percy. 

— Tal vez... —comenzó a decir Dumbledore—. Si, creo que eso será lo mejor. Percy, ¿podrías ir a..?

Dumbledore no pudo terminar la frase. Un nuevo gemido provocó a algunos un sobresalto. 

— ¡Harry! —gritó Sirius a su lado no sabiendo si reír o llorar. ¡Su ahijado estaba despertando!

Ero el chico seguía sin seguir moviéndose. O eso creían al principio. Una nueva expresión en la cara del chico aún con los ojos cerrados, les dibujó una sonrisa a varios de ellos. 

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta, Harry! —empezó a gritarle Sirius, junto con Remus, ante el silencio alegre de los demás.

No tuvieron que esperar expectantes a que el chico abriera los ojos pronto. 

Unos ojos verdes parpadearon en visible confusión y luego volvieron a cerrarse para dormir de nuevo. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Bueno.. eso no fue un despertar completo, ¿verdad? ¡Pero algo es algo!° Tres meses sin ningún indicio, y ahora, ¡abre los ojos!

¡Qué progreso!

A **Galy: **Hola, ya viste la prueba, ¿y te gustó? ¿Enredé la historia? o_O ¿Pero te gustó, no? ¡Y lo entendiste, genial! Ahora, espero que aquí entiendas un poco mejor la situación... si hay alguna duda, no dudes en decírmela ya, porque el próximo, será el último capítulo... ¡Gracias por tu review, bye!

A **lizbeth_vancry****: **¿Te gustó el capítulo anterior? Genial. ¿Y éste? Sí, como viste si es Sirius, ¿qué te parece? ¿Lloraste con el capítulo anterior? Aw... yo también... ¡fue tan bonito! Dime, ¿te gustó este capítulo? A mí, sí, y mucho. Dime tu opinión... y gracias por tu review. 

A **Norm: **¿Lloraste? Bueno... yo también. ¿Sabes cuál es el final? Sí, bueno... a partir de este punto ya no hay más enredos. Puedo darle el final que desee, pero por ser yo una Gryffindor, ¿qué crees que haré? ¿Algo bueno o malo? ¿Ves, es obvio? ¡Gracias por tu review!

A **Juli3ta: **¿Lloraste? Oye, todos lo hicieron... bueno, me alegro que te haya conmovido tanto... Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.... Me suben un montón el ánimo... ¡gracias! 

A **Isa: **Tú también lloraste... ¿no lloras con facilidad? o_O Jeje... ¡yo sí! Bueno, si me siento inspirada, sí, si no, no...  Oye, ¡me halagas! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No sabes cuánto significa para mí! ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegro que te guste! Bye!

A **Naiko: **Sí, yo también me entristecí por Sirius.... sniff....Jeje... ¿te gustó la prueba? Eso espero... Jiji... =P Gracias por tus comentarios... y sí, no hay quién no se pueda enamorar de Tom... jeje... ¡Gracias por todo lo que dijiste! Escribe pronto...

A **La_MaS_PiLLaDa****: ** Hola... ¿Son malos Gryffindor y Slytherin? Pues, la verdad yo creo que sí. Serán sabios y toda la cosa, y será un prueba muy estricta para Harry y todo eso, pero él no se lo merecía, además, nadie debe jugar con los sentimientos de las personas... Eh... si, ya viste que sí es Sirius... ¿Te gustó este capítulo? ¡Dime! ¡Gracias por tu review! Bye!

A los que me consideraron cruel por matar a Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Neville... y ¡Remus!, bueno... ¿qué les parece? Jeje... después de todo, no soy tan mala, ¿no? ¡Están vivos!

Último capítulo a la vuelta de la esquina. Menos de una semana más, y aquí estará. 

Gracias por leerlo.... Bye! 


	11. Ya no más

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

Nota: No, por más que rece y patalee, no tendré a Harry Potter en mis manos, pero... cualquiera puede soñar con que un día de estos pasará, ¿no? Bueno, mientras eso pasa, les digo que sólo Jo es la bendecida en esta tierra. No soy dueña de nada, desgraciadamente. 

**Capítulo 11:_ "Ya no más"._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Esto es... irónico. 

Sí, irónico sería la palabra perfecta para describir todo esto. 

_Todo _esto. 

Es decir, n-no... no tiene sentido. Para nada. 

Nada de esto parece tener sentido. 

Y el hecho de que nada parezca ser coherente, lo hace confiarse más. 

Cada día más. 

Y él ya no sabe si esto es real o una simple invención de su imaginación. 

Una fantasía. 

Es desesperante no saber si esto es real o no. 

Si está vivo o muerto. 

Si existe o no. 

Si todo esto es real. 

Si este sueño durará por siempre. 

¿Y cómo se supone que él debe reaccionar ante esto?

Le ha sido muy difícil tratar una reacción de acuerdo a lo que se espera de él. 

Es decir, no sabe cómo se supone debe reaccionar. 

La cabeza le da vueltas en un continuo mareo y siente que en cualquier momento va a estallar. 

Pero nunca lo hace. Siempre hay un límite. Un límite que no podrá pasar. 

Pero con todo esto, simplemente no puede entenderlo. 

Tan fácil como eso. 

Y le desconcierta que él sea el único que no entienda. 

Al único que le pasan todas las cosas. 

El único que ha muerto, para vivir de nuevo. 

Le tomó semanas recuperarse de la gran, gran noticia. 

_No _estaba muerto, no como lo pensó. 

Estaba en coma por lo que fueron tres meses. 

Tres malditos meses que le parecieron una eternidad en su mente. 

Tres meses que equivalieron a varios años de remordimientos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y... descanso. 

Tres meses en los que _ellos_ jugaron con su mente, con sus esperanzas y con su vida. 

Tres meses en los que fue mentalmente engañado. 

Engañado por Gryffindor y Slytherin. 

Una estúpida prueba que le arrebató muchas lágrimas de su alma. 

*****

Justo después de que Voldemort mandó ese Avada hacia Harry, y él lo detuvo sin problemas, un cierzo se formó a su alrededor distanciándolos de los demás. Un silencio se produjo, y durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Voldemort y Harry permanecieron quietos con los ojos cerrados, concentrados. 

Godric y Salazar le hablaron a Harry en ese instante sobre la prueba y fue ahí cuando comenzó. 

Enseguida, todos oyeron cómo Voldemort decía Crucio suavemente y con malicia y aún con los ojos cerrados. Todos aguantaron la respiración. Una luz salió de Voldemort y le golpeó a Harry, provocándole sangrar pero sin despegarse de su lugar, él también con los ojos cerrados. 

Y después de eso, continuaron con los ojos cerrados. Los dos, externamente pasivos, pero notándose una extraña fricción invisible entre los dos. Se supone que en ese exacto momento, Voldemort le había confesado a Harry que había "planeado" todo esto, y que él era su Heredero, pero todo esto era un teatro creado por Godric y Salazar, mientras por fuera, ellos permanecíamos impasibles. 

Extrañamente, le contaron a Harry, Voldemort en ese mismo momento había mostrado una sonrisa maliciosa al obtenerlo como su Heredero. 

Entonces él sabía... Es decir, Voldemort también estaba participando en esta actuación. 

No fue una actuación después de todo. Voldemort y él fueron engañados por Godric y Salazar. 

Fueron engañados en una prueba para Harry. 

Y en ese mismo momento, Harry se permitió una sonrisa maliciosa al convertirse supuestamente en el Heredero de Lord Voldemort. Y todos lo vieron hacerlo aún con los ojos cerrados. Y siguió sonriendo al imaginar que Sirius estaba bajo su cruciatus. 

Y Godric y Salazar le dieron una seña. Una pequeña seña que Harry pudo tomar. 

Una seña que se convirtió en su esperanza..., en su única esperanza. 

Sirius, aún creyendo en él a pesar de que seguía bajo su tortura. 

Ellos guiaron a Harry a través de las palabras de Sirius. 

Pero tuvo algunos tropiezos..., algunos errores. 

Asesinó a Dumbledore, a Hermione, a Remus y a Ron. Con eso, una sonrisa externa en sus labios junto con una de Voldemort que era el centro de atención de todos. 

Le hicieron creer que se había convertido en un asesino cuando lo vieron flaquear ante todo el asunto de ser el Heredero de Voldemort. 

Y eso fue lo que le hizo volver a resistir contra ello de nuevo..., como en un principio había sido y debía seguir siendo. Ahora, con la sonrisa desvanecida en un intento que obtuvo resultados, su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor y terror, ante la supuesta muerte de sus amigos hecha por su mano.

Lo que le devolvió la esperanza de nuevo, fueron las palabras desgarradoras que le trasmitieron a través de Sirius. 

Y al resistir, Harry "destruyó" el dominio que Voldemort tenía sobre él. Ya no era más su Heredero. 

Pero Godric y Salazar tenían que asegurarse al cien porciento de que Harry ya no estaba bajo ese dominio de maldad, representado por Voldemort. 

Así que decidieron poner más énfasis en el control de Voldemort sobre él. 

Todos en el Comedor, observaban mientras Voldemort tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y el entrecejo fruncido en señal de concentración al tratar de gobernar a Harry. 

Y Harry, con una expresión de lucha interna... una lucha dolorosa. 

Un grito salió repentinamente de su garganta y una expresión de completo terror sobresaltando a todos. Le habían hecho creer que Voldemort había proporcionado una cruciatus a Sirius a través de su cuerpo dominado. 

Y cayó de rodillas con la misma expresión, provocando un temor grandísimo en los demás... un temor de perder a su héroe con sus esperanzas puestas en él. 

Los mismos gritos de apoyo que escuchó en su actuación, fueron los que los demás le dieron impotentes ante la invisible barrera entre ellos y él.  

Y a Harry se le vio forcejear con algo invisible que trataba de controlar su cuerpo. 

Todo esto, ante el silencio mortal de los demás mientras Voldemort y Harry permanecían con los ojos cerrados. 

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante todos cuando pareció salir de su trance interno, y después la cara formó una expresión de determinación en donde había decidido enfrentar a Voldemort. 

De su garganta, un fuerte "Stupefy" se oyó por todo el lugar, al tiempo que una ola invisible golpeaba a Voldemort. 

Tambaleándose levemente, Voldemort mostró en su rostro una expresión aterradora de determinación con un fingido odio, pero siendo sobrepasado por un terror... un terror sobre Harry. Hubo una confusión general en ese momento. No obstante, al momento de que Voldemort gritó "Crucio", los temores de los demás comenzaron a incrementarse con rapidez. 

Incapaces de hacer algo, pero para su alivio, todos vieron cómo el hechizo fue detenido por las manos unidas de Harry, que temblaban bajo la intensa fuerza de la cruciatus, pero que al final lograron combatirla. 

Sin tiempo a nada, Harry gritó "Desmaius" con la mano dirigida a Voldemort, y pegándole un rayo a éste en el acto.

Voldemort enfureció ante ojos de todos, y fue ahí cuando la mayoría temió impotente ante el notorio cansancio de Harry. 

"¡Maldito! ¡Crucio Maximus!" se le oyó decir con furia a Voldemort, al tiempo que Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados al igual que Voldemort, cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerse del impacto. El hechizo le dio de lleno y lo mandó hacia el final de la barrera invisible detrás de él, y a metros de algunos Hufflepuffs. El cuerpo de Harry permaneció sostenido con presión a esa barrera y sangre empezó a deslizarse lentamente por el cuerpo de éste. Gritos de terror llenaron el lugar desde la garganta de Harry y gritos de desesperación y frustración de los jóvenes y amigos del chico. 

Respondiendo a los gritos de sus cercanos, Harry movió su mano y el hechizo desapareció y el cayó jadeante de rodillas. Se levantó con dificultad y con una extraña sonrisa en los labios que desconcertó a todos en el lugar. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar y Harry las juntó, logrando un rayo azulado salir de ellas para dirigirse con rapidez hacia Voldemort. Voldemort se cubrió la cabeza para protegerse y empezó a convulsionar en cuanto el rayo golpeó en su cuerpo, dando al mismo tiempo gritos de terror y dolor inmensos que resonaron por todo el lugar. 

Y de repente, todo se detuvo; el dolor y los gritos se fueron y Voldemort se cubrió de una expresión de desconcierto, que, a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, sabían todos era destinada al joven Potter. 

Interesados en el suceso, la mayoría se desconcertó aún más cuando vieron a Harry sonreír abiertamente al asesino aún con los ojos cerrados. 

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, el Señor Tenebroso rompió en una ira desesperante que muy a penas podía ser contenida. 

"¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Eres un idiota!"

Nadie entendía qué pasaba y permanecieron en silencio, esto es, hasta que Harry, con las misma sonrisa, habló. 

"¿Algún problema, Tom?"

"¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar!"

Ciertamente, nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Eso fue, hasta que Albus por él mismo razonó la situación. 

"¡Oh, por Merlín!", el mago anunció con voz sorprendida y palideciendo al acto. 

Se ganó más miradas de desconcierto y fue ahí cuando decidió explicar. 

Potter había realizado un conjuro antiguo y le había quitado todo el poder a Riddle. Voldemort ya no existía; sólo Riddle. 

Hubo ovaciones y exclamaciones de alivio, pero esto terminó, cuando vieron a Harry caer de rodillas jadeante evidentemente cansado e, ignorante al hecho de que miles de ojos estaban puestos en él, el chico se dejó dejar por la gravedad resignado mientras Riddle avanzaba hacia él con cara de maníaco. 

Potter había destruido a Riddle, su trabajo, su deber, su responsabilidad, su obligación ya estaba completa. Ya no había más en él para luchar. 

Asustados al hecho de que Voldemort había alzado al chico por los hombros con brusquedad, intentaron hasta lo imposible para destruir la barrera, lo que siguió resultando imposible. 

Pero, siendo el Heredero de Gryffindor, su ancestro no dejaría que Harry dejara de luchar al último momento,  justo cuando ya había acometido su deber. 

La espada de Gryffindor apareció en la mano del chico antes que algo pasara, y sin dar tiempo a nada, ésta salió por la piel de la espalda de Voldemort. 

Los dos cayeron al suelo, y la barrera se rompió de inmediato cuando Voldemort dejó de respirar.

Impactados a lo que veían, y en medio de un shock, empezaron a reaccionar y a exclamar y llorar que ya todo había acabado. Por fin, la guerra y el Señor Tenebroso había terminado. 

Sirius, Remus, Albus, Ron, Hermione, los Weasleys y otros, corrieron enseguida hacia donde Harry yacía inconsciente, felices de que el chico siguiera con vida, y que sólo estuviera débil. 

Sinceramente, todos ellos no hubieran mostrado esas sonrisas en su cara si exactamente en ese momento Madame Pomfrey les hubiera dicho que el joven Potter había entrado en un profundo y extraño estado de coma, del cual no sabía si lograría despertar jamás. 

Lo que en realidad pasó veinte minutos después. 

******

Y todo esto fue explicado según las versiones de los presentes alrededor de su cama. Y no había necesidad para contradecirlos. Claro que no. Esa era la única versión y no otra estúpida en donde dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts le hicieron creer que había muerto tras todo esto.

E inocentemente, Harry les hizo creer a todos que extrañamente no recordaba nada de eso, y que no sabía a qué se referían cuando preguntaban qué había pasado por su mente durante la batalla. 

Ni tampoco mencionó que le dolía la espalda de tanto cargar con sus penas. Tantos años de una farsa muerte en la que observó cómo la soledad consumía a Sirius y Harry se carcomía por un falso asesinato. 

¡Un falso asesinato! 

¡Un sentimiento de culpa enorme y un remordimiento muy, muy pesado... basado en una mentira! 

¡Una maldita mentira!

¡Tanto sufrimiento por una estúpida mentira!

¡Maldita sea! Si Harry pudiera, comenzaría a llorar en ese momento, enfrente de todos... no importa. 

Pero ya no hay más lágrimas que derramar. Todo acabó.

Ya no hay por qué llorar. Todas las lágrimas ya han sido derramadas. Ya no más. 

Todo ese placer al sentir la cruciatus en Sirius. Todo ese sadismo al asesinar a Ron, Hermione, Remus y Dumbledore.  

Toda esa maldad aún muy presente en sus venas. No en esencia, pero sí en recuerdo. 

Y Harry se aterra cuando piensa que todo esto llega a tal grado que se convierte en nostalgia. Pero se recuerda, eso es imposible. 

No hay maldad en él. Nunca la hubo. Y no la habrá. 

Ya no más. 

Toda esa sensación le arrebató tantas lágrimas guardadas esperando a ser derramadas con el transcurso de toda una vida. 

Pero ya se han terminado. No existen más lágrimas. 

Ya no más.  

— Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sirius consternado sentado al borde de la cama viendo a su ahijado con preocupación. 

Sirius. Preocupado. Vivo. Feliz. Alegre. Completo. 

Sirius. Sin soledad. Sin tristeza. Sin dolor. 

Sirius. 

— Estoy bien, Sirius.... —dijo Harry después de un pesado suspiro. Un pesado suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius—. Sólo bien —murmuró bajo su aliento. 

— Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó acercándose más a su ahijado incrementando la preocupación de sus ojos. 

"Es bueno ver que no hay más dolor en tus ojos, Sirius. Es bueno saber que no perdiste a Remus. Que no sufres por mi culpa. Es bueno verte, literalmente, feliz."

— Nada... No pasa na...

— Harry —interrumpió Sirius con voz firme—. Sé que algo está mal... Lo veo en tus ojos. Dime, ¿qué pasa? —dijo con voz suave y paternal. 

"Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo, Sirius. Me agradaría que pudiera gritarle al viento palabras de rencor por injusticia y dolor a nadie en especial, sólo para que el aire se fuera junto con ellas a ningún lado.... Sólo fuera de mí.... Es tan duro cargar con varios años de memorias de una vida en muerte, Sirius. Es tan duro cargar con un sentimiento de culpa por cuatro falsos asesinatos que por más que intente, no se va. Es duro sentir nostalgia por querer regresar con mis padres cuando pasé toda una vida con ellos. Es tan doloroso saber que todo lo que sufrí, vi, hice y sacrifiqué fue en vano... Todo en vano."

— No lo sé, Sirius. Me siento extraño —mencionó Harry después de un suspiro cansado—. Supongo que será por los tres meses que pasé en coma —mintió esperando que la preocupación de Sirius disminuyera. 

— Mmmm... —comentó Sirius pensativamente—. Es probable que sea esa  la razón de esa sensación. Pero Harry... —dijo el hombre mirando un verde esmeralda intenso—, esa no es la verdadera razón de tu actitud. 

Harry fijó su mirada en el igual azul intenso de su padrino y se sorprendió de la sentencia de éste. 

¿Cómo pudo saber?

— ¿Cuál actitud? —preguntó curioso. 

— Bueno... has estado muy extraño, como tú dices. Te veo muy pensativo. Y muy cansado —dijo en voz baja, pero firme. 

— Sirius... —empezó Harry—. He estado pegado a esta cama durante tres largos meses. Y la batalla tomó muchas fuerzas de mí. Creo que es obvio que esté cansado —dijo Harry con una mirada que le pedía a su padrino ser más atento a las cosas obvias. 

— No... —contradijo Sirius serio—; no tu cuerpo..., sino aquí —dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho de Harry, donde su corazón estaba. 

— Sirius... —comenzó Harry mirando a su padrino con una voz baja y suave. 

— Harry —cortó Sirius muy serio, inclinándose más hacia su ahijado y aún con la mano en su pecho—, sé que algo pasa. Lo puedo decir. En esa batalla, y durante estos tres meses en coma... algo pasó. Lo sé. Y estoy seguro que no fue cualquier cosa. 

— Sirius no.... 

— Estás cansado, Harry. No me digas que no. Me preocupo por ti. Han pasado dos semanas desde que despertaste, y muy apenas te veo sonreír. Aún con los gemelos, ¡aún con las riñas entre Snape y yo. Harry! Aún con eso no ríes. Y cuando lo haces, es sólo por compromiso. Lo he visto. Y esa mirada que siempre llevas... Harry, ¡me recuerdas a Albus! Tienes esa mirada de alguien que está cansado de vivir. De alguien que ha vivido lo suficiente. Que lo ha visto de todo. De alguien que no tiene fuerzas para vivir —dijo con voz muy suave viendo a Harry directo a los ojos con una mirada de inmensa preocupación. 

Harry permaneció en silencio escuchando cada palabra de Sirius sorprendido. No tenía idea de que Sirius sabía de su comportamiento. Es decir, lo que dijo..., lo que Sirius dijo fue totalmente cierto... Todo.... Todas y cada una de esas palabras. Todas eran verdad. 

— ¿Harry? —preguntó Sirius con mayor preocupación cuando pasó un momento de silencio en el que él había esperado la reacción de su ahijado impacientemente, pero al no verla llegar....

Finalmente, Sirius sintió cómo Harry dejó escapar otro suspiro cansado y relajó su cuerpo en el acto. 

— Es que no las tengo, Sirius —dijo Harry con voz cansada.  _Ya no más. _ 

_"No las tiene."_

_"No las tiene."_

Sirius permaneció por un momento en silencio mirando a Harry en medio de un trance. Un trance del cual no podía salir. 

_"No las tiene."_

_"Harry no tiene fuerzas para vivir."_

— Harry... —susurró Sirius viendo a su ahijado con una creciente tristeza. ¿Cómo es posible que Harry, _su_ Harry no tenga fuerzas para vivir? ¿En qué clase de padrino se ha convertido para descuidar a su Harry de esa manera?

— Sirius —dijo Harry cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos—, n-no es tu culpa. No me salgas con eso, ¿quieres? No tuviste nada qué ver, lo juro. ¿Sabes qué? —dijo suspirando de nuevo en forma profunda—, será mejor que cambiemos de tema. Esto no... 

— Harry —interrumpió Sirius con voz firme—. No cambiaremos de tema. Quiero que me expliques qué te hizo sentirte así. Cómo, cuándo, dónde y porqué fue. Ahora —agregó con voz autoritaria, imponiendo en sus ojos un azul severo. 

— Sirius... es mejor que no hablemos de ello, no tiene caso. No te preocupes, estoy bien. No debí decir lo que dije, lo siento. No es...

— Harry, no me marcharé de aquí sin respuestas. Y no descansaré hasta saber qué te pasa —dijo con la misma voz autoritaria. 

— ¡No me pasa nada, en serio! —gritó Harry desesperado por no incluir en este lío a su padrino. 

— Creo recordar que exigí respuestas ahora; hoy, no mañana —mismo tono severo, tratando de conservar la calma. 

— ¡Por favor, Sirius! ¡Sólo déjalo! ¡No es nada! —gritó Harry temiendo hundir a su padrino junto con él en este abismo de sufrimiento, culpa y soledad. 

— ¡Harry! ¡No...! 

—Por favor, Sirius... Déjalo... —susurró Harry casi rogándole a su padrino, sin notar que una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos y caía por su mejilla. 

— Oh, Dios... Harry —susurró Sirius abrazando a su ahijado con la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Harry, deseando que esto no le estuviera pasando a su Harry. Deseó que ese abrazo se llevara ese sufrimiento de su ahijado. 

Ya no más. 

— Por favor, Harry —suplicó Sirius en voz más débil y sensible de lo que él hubiera deseado—. Me parte el alma verte así, y lo sabes. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes ayudarte? _¿Qué?_ —preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza deseando que esto no estuviera sucediendo.

No a Harry; no a él... 

Harry no produjo palabra alguna y se reprendió mentalmente por incluir a su padrino en esto. Todo esto era _su_ problema y de nadie más que de él. No había ninguna necesidad de involucrar a nadie más. 

No había tanta malicia como para querer involucrar a nadie más. 

Que nadie más sufriera. Nadie. 

— Sirius... —Harry se encontró a sí mismo diciendo con voz ronca y vulnerable—, _ya no puedo_. No puedo... no puedo... 

Otra lágrima cayó vacía de sus ojos. ¿Es que todavía quedaba más dolor, más lágrimas? 

¿Cómo es posible eso?

¿Cómo? 

— Harry, estoy aquí... No importa qué, estoy aquí. Y puedes decirme lo que quieras. Te apoyo, y lo sabes. Necesito que me digas qué te pasa para poder ayudarte. Necesito saber qué está mal... —dijo Sirius con voz paternal sin moverse de la posición cálida entre los dos. 

Harry reprimió una carcajada sarcástica ante esta última sentencia. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Sirius quería saber qué estaba mal?

Rayos, todo. Absoluta y malditamente todo. 

Un engaño en su vida haciendo creer y sentir un verdadero sufrimiento ante falsos asesinatos y torturas sádicas a sus amigos. 

Después, creer estar muerto en compañía de sus padres. 

Luego, decirle que en verdad estaba vivo y que ahora podía ser feliz.

Sólo eso. Nada importante, nada grave. 

Sólo eso. 

Es decir, no importa. ¿Para qué molestarse? ¡Vamos, no es nada! ¡En serio!

Lo pasado, pasado está, ¿no?

Dolió, y mucho... pero nada se puede hacer para quitar ese dolor... así que... sólo déjenlo por la paz. 

El pasado fue una muerte sepultada en sufrimiento, remordimiento y culpa. Con manos manchadas de sangre en un asesinato... No... _en cuatro. _

Pero eso no es el caso de hoy. 

Oh, no. Hoy no es así. 

Hoy Harry tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar una vida... de disfrutar _su_ vida. 

Sí, señor.

¡Ha!

C-como si fuera tan fácil aceptar que después de una farsa de su propia muerte durante varios años, ahora, tan simple, estuviera vivo.

Es tonto, absurdo e ilógico.

Es injusto.

Tan dolorosamente injusto. 

¡Demonios! ¡Jugaron con _su_ vida!

Y la hicieron nada. 

Le destruyeron el alma.

¡Y luego la unieron de nuevo! 

¡Como si fuera lo más común del mundo!

Como si a nadie le hiciera daño. 

//— ¿Harry? —una voz distante perteneciente a Sirius llamó entre el hilo de pensamientos. Una voz que desgraciadamente no logró romper la barrera formada entre todos esos pensamientos. //

Pero Harry se sentía usado. 

Un trapo viejo que sólo tenía un propósito en la vida.

Ser usado.  

Y ahora, después de tanto sufrimiento a más no poder, le vienen con el cuento de que _ya_ puede ser feliz. 

Ahora sí.

¡Pues que vayan al diablo!

¡Importa un bledo si son los magníficos y reconocidos magos poderosos Gryffindor y Slytherin!

¡Que se vayan junto con Voldemort al infierno!

Y si lo llevan con él, pues perfecto... ¡no importa!

"Oh, vamos, Harry... no hay razón de exacerbarse tanto. En verdad lamentamos todo esto." 

_"Sí, Harry.... No es que hayamos estado ansiosos de hacerlo... Tomó todas nuestras fuerzas de voluntad para hacerlo."_

Con ese cuento a otro. Ya no lo engañarán más. No, señor. 

"Harry.... fue mucho dolor... mucho sufrimiento. Lo sabemos; sufrimos contigo. Estuvimos contigo todos esos años y te vimos llorar y reír. Harry... sabemos por lo que pasaste."

Y ahora vienen con el cuento de que saben exactamente cómo se siente. ¡Estupideces!

_"Sabemos que fue mucho para ti... En realidad, demasiado.... Esta prueba ya se ha hecho antes, ¿sabías? Pero ninguna de esas personas que fueron sometidas a la prueba estaba bajo las mismas circunstancias que tú. Eres el más joven de todos... pero también el que ha sufrido más..."_

_"Y queremos borrar el dolor, Harry... Ya no más. Ya sufriste lo que un mago poderoso debió sufrir en toda una vida y es más que suficiente. Te ayudaremos a tener una vida feliz... La vida que siempre habías deseado..."_

¿Porqué sólo no se pueden callar? Sólo... déjenlo en paz... Váyanse y no vuelvan... Sólo eso... Sin resentimientos... pero por favor, váyanse. 

"No, Harry... Hoy es la última vez que nos oirás y te prometo que así será. Antes de irnos necesitamos ayudarte... Reponerte lo perdido... y curar esas viejas heridas... Te ayudaremos a borrar las cicatrices... No recordarás que alguna vez hubo dolor."

Por favor... sólo váyanse.... 

"Todo se irá, Harry... Para siempre... Todo dolor desaparecerá... El cansancio y las  pesadillas jamás volverán... Y las ganas de vivir volverán más fuertes que nunca.... "

_"Lo sentimos, y lo sentimos de verdad, causarte tantos problemas...."_

_"Y te agradecemos por tu fuerza y valor, Harry... Ahora, descansa en paz...."_

Descansar en paz... claro, como si eso pudiera existir. ¡Por favor! ¡Él es Harry Potter! ¡El Niño que Vivió! No hay tal cosa para él. No existe el descanso en él... Ni tampoco la felicidad.... ¿Qué no pueden entenderlo?

//—¡Harry! —la voz de Sirius más lejos que nunca retumbando en sus oídos sin llegar a despertarlo por completo. Una sensación de calidez a través de un abrazo en el cual estaba atrapado le invitaba a dormir en un sueño placentero.//

La oscuridad de la noche se convirtió en una cegadora luz que le nubló la mente... ¿Qué rayos....?

Internándose en él, Harry sintió por primera vez... una sensación tibia impregnarse en su cuerpo. No dolía, pero el acto era extraño. 

Harry jamás había sentido que algo que no fuera oscuridad se internara en él... se apoderara de él. 

Por primera vez, esta noche... la luz logró entrar y dispersarse sobre él. 

Por primera vez, Harry sintió el peso de culpa alivianarse en su espalda hasta desaparecer. 

Y por última vez, Harry sintió esa sensación de eterno dolor sepultado bajo miles y miles de heridas cicatrizadas a través de los años irse muy, muy lejos de él... para luego desaparecer... para siempre. 

Harry se permitió cerrar los ojos sedado por la reconfortante sensación de calidez sobre su cuerpo y se internó en un sueño con una ligera sonrisa formada en su rostro, inconsciente de que unos brazos firmes lo sostenían con calidez y fuerza y una expresión preocupada en el otro. 

Ninguna de estas sensaciones fue recordada el día siguiente, pero no había necesidad. Harry era, por primera vez feliz, en un mundo donde sus pesadillas ya no estaban. 

Ya no más.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Y.... ¡me tardé!

Y... ¡batallé duro con este capi!

Y... ¡la musa se fue!

Y... ¡agradezco los reviews!

A **silvy-akisuki: **¡Hola! ¿El cambio brusco de la historia no te gustó? Jijiji... sorry, =P Como sea, es la parte interesante de una historia: no sabes cuándo va a cambiar. Pero como sea, lamento que te haya hecho algo así. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ^_^

A **Norm: **¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! ¿Final feliz? Pues sí, eso supongo, y eso es lo que quiero... pero quién sabe si haga otro giro brusco.. puede que pase de nuevo, ¿no lo crees?... jiji... =P Er... ¿continuación?.... Mmm... no lo creo... Es decir, ¿de qué lo haría? ¡Hey! ¿Sugerencias? Estoy abierta a todo... jiji... ¡Gracias por tu review! ^_^

A **lizbeth vancry: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios... espero que te haya gustado este capi... mmm... ¿te gustó?... ¡Dime! ¡Te veo la próxima! ¡Gracias! ^_^

A **La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **¡Hola! ¡Me alegra demasiado que te guste mi fic! ¿Triste por ser el final?... No-oh... Aún no... habrá epílogo... ¿happy? ¡Eso espero! ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ^_^

A **selene: **¡Hola! ¡No te desesperes, capi aquí! ¿Reacciones de los demás...?... Mmm... ¿sabes?, aún sigo pensando en poner un mini sólo para ver ambas reacciones: las de los demás, y la de Harry... jiji... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ^_^

A **^___^:** Jiji... esto me da risa... ¡hablo con una sonrisa!... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!... Sí, bueno... ¿me extrañaste?... oh, bueno... snif... ¡qué tierno!... jijiji... pues aquí estoy... ¿te gustó el capi?... Si mandas otra cara diferente, enojada, triste, divertida, o yo que sé... te concedo un deseo... jiji... ¡como por ejemplo publicar en el epílogo una escena que tú desees! ¡Sí! Oky... entonces, manda tu review con una carita y la petición... jiji... ¡esto será divertido! 

A **Naiko: **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Ya me quedó claro a quién aprecias más en el mundo de Harry... A Remus, ¿no?...¿Sabes?... te comprendo perfectamente... ¿quién no podría amar a ese precioso lobo?... Aunque yo me tiento más por cierto ex-convicto, jeje... ¡Gracias, y vuelve a escribir! ^_^

Y.... ¡habrá epílogo!

Y... ¡espero no tardar mucho!

Y... ¡prometo vendrá en menos de dos años! =P

Y... ¡ya me voy!

Y... ¡gracias por leerlo!

Y... ¡especiales gracias a Selene Snape, por apoyarme, alentarme y presionarme en el término de este capítulo!

Y... ¡bye!


	12. Epílogo

**"Ahora puedo descansar en paz". **

   _by amhy potter. _

¿La demora? Sorry. El quinto libro me hizo entrar en una clase de shock. Pero, afortunadamente, salí de ella. 

Para aquél que crea que Ya-Saben-Quién está muerto, pues, mis más sinceros pésames, y espero que puedan salir adelante. 

Para aquél que crea que por varias razones, él no pudo, no debe y no puede morir, cuenten conmigo. 

¡Y que levante la mano el que no piensa volver a perder la esperanza! ¡Está vivo, y siempre lo estará!

Ya, ya... sí, me callo.... Espero que les guste el capi... es el último, así que, antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles por estar conmigo, ayudándome a hacer de este fic, algo de lo que esté orgullosa. No es un cuento de hadas, cierto... Pero, ustedes apreciaron esta historia, y por ello les estoy eternamente agradecida. 

Así que, último capítulo, y los veo probablemente en otra historia mía o en una historia suya. 

¡Gracias! 

**Capítulo 12:_ Epílogo._**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Las palabras habían sobrado esa noche. Y los recuerdos habían sido suprimidos de resentimientos y dolor.  Y aunque pareciera imposible pensar que un futuro feliz estaba listo para él, esperándolo... incitándolo a dar cada vez pasos más confiados y seguros por el camino de la vida, el chico sabía que por fin, una vida normal y tranquila se le había concedido. 

Y con una sonrisa recibió el amanecer del primero de sus días como alma feliz y tranquila. 

La calidez a su alrededor le hizo incrementar aún más esa pequeña sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Unos brazos fuertes alrededor de él le prometían que Sirius no se iría de su lado. 

Jamás. 

El hombre dormía en una posición que, claramente protectora, le dio a entender a Harry que su padrino se había quedado dormido velando la mayoría de la noche ante la angustia del bienestar de su ahijado. 

Un rostro preocupado aún en la inconsciencia se mostraba en aquél. Pero Harry no se remordía por ello; al fin y al cabo, ésta sería la última preocupación que Sirius tendría por su ahijado. 

Harry se acurrucó con más cercanía hacia el cuerpo cálido que le transmitía reconforte y seguridad, y se preguntó, en el pecho de su padrino, si debería relatarle a Sirius todas las penas por las cuales Harry había pasado durante su coma. 

El resultado de si hacía esto, sería Sirius con una preocupación peligrosa aumentando con cada palabra que Harry soltara. Ahora que lo pensaba... Sirius ya había pasado por mucho... Mucho sufrimiento, dolor... angustia, preocupación...

Pero... él era su padrino. Era justo contarle de sus problemas, ¿no? El último de sus problemas. 

Es decir..., ya era tiempo de que Harry se abriera con alguien, ¿no es así? La vida ya le había permitido tener un futuro feliz... y qué mejor que disfrutar de todo esto, con su padrino al lado...

Confiar en alguien... sostenerse en él... aceptar apoyo... Ser felices los dos... 

A pesar de que lo que él supuso pasó en la batalla, y en su muerte, fueron sólo ilusiones... esa mirada en Sirius antes de que Harry muriera es muy difícil de olvidar...

Ese azul... esa paz... y esa angustia de ver sufrir a Sirius por su muerte enterrada en esa paz...

Sí... Sirius merece saber... saber todo. 

Harry cerró los ojos y sintió contra su piel los latidos tranquilos de su padrino y decidió que sería justo decirle a Sirius todo lo que en verdad pasó...

Y también a Remus... él también lo merecía.... 

Harry suspiró y se dejó llevar por el sueño mientras se preparaba mentalmente para, dentro de unas horas, relatarles a Sirius y Remus una muy, muy dolorosa historia. 

Una historia del pasado. 

Harry dio un suspiro profundo y lento, permitiéndose calmar bajo un leve estrés de ver a Sirius y a Remus con una expresión de clara preocupación... pero aún más... de horror.

No sabiendo qué hacer para quitarles esas emociones de sus rostros, Harry desvió la mirada en un intento de aplacar su desesperación por saber cuál sería la primera de las palabras de los adultos hacia él. 

Justo habiendo despertado, y diciéndole a su padrino que relataría su versión de sus acciones la noche anterior después de desayunar, Harry se preparó emocionalmente para lo que justo ahora estaba pasando. 

Pero la preparación no sirvió de mucho, ¿ah?

Les pidió como favor a ambos hombres que no lo interrumpieran hasta finalizar... ya que eso sí que le ayudaría a sacar todo lo enterrado... aunque ya no doloroso... no como antes. Dolía, cierto... pero equivalía a un leve dolor con el que Harry podía vivir sintiéndolo muy por debajo de su nivel de resistencia.... 

Y los dos cumplieron con su promesa; aunque las evidentes emociones superiores a ellos se mostraron en sus rostros a cada palabra dada por Harry... y eso no lo ayudaba mucho, a decir verdad. 

El silencio que siguió después del final de un relato muy terrorífico, le hizo a Harry sentir un agujero en el estómago. Y sí que pasó algún tiempo antes de que los adultos reaccionaran. 

Aunque Remus fue el primero en entrar a la coherencia. 

— Ha-Harry... —balbuceó aquél con una fuerte palidez en su cara... aunque Sirius no se quedaba atrás. 

— Pero ya pasó: no se preocupen —agregó Harry rápidamente con temor a que alguno de ellos le afectara la noticia en su salud. 

— Pero... ¿pero porqué... porqué no dijiste nada? Harry... ¿porqué?... Tú... —balbuceó Sirius mirando a Harry con ojos abiertos de impresión. 

— Y-yo... no sé. F-fue muy doloroso, y.... y sólo no quería recordarlo... pero, pero después de lo que pasó anoche... ya no... Ya no duele más... —dijo en una voz baja.

— E-eso..., Harry, eso es... ¿cómo.... cómo puedes...?, ¿Cómo demonios pudiste soportarlo? —preguntó Remus aún sobresaltado sentándose en el borde de la cama para mayor soporte.

— N-no sé... supongo..., supongo que no tenía otra opción, ¿no es así? —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo. 

— Merlín, Harry... ¿cómo se atrevieron esos malditos? —susurró aquél mirando a Harry con la misma expresión que Remus, si no es que aún mayor. 

Harry permaneció en silencio no sabiendo cómo actuar y se preguntó si en verdad había sido buena idea contarles. 

Pero era necesario desechar todo esto, ¿no? Librarse de los restos de una pesadilla que ha sido dejada atrás. 

— Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sirius con preocupación mientras Remus ponía en silencio, más énfasis a la pregunta. 

Harry sonrió a los dos hombres cálidamente. 

— Estoy bien... no se preocupen. Es algo que ya superé. Sólo creí que era justo que se los contara. 

— Es bueno saberlo, Harry... Pero, ellos te hicieron creer que _me _asesinaste, Harry... Eso es... ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una prueba tan estúpida? —preguntó Remus apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. 

— Es cierto, Remus. ¿Sabes qué? —dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie— Vamos con Dumbledore. Él sabrá qué hacer. 

— ¡Sirius, Remus! —exclamó Harry antes de que ambos hombres salieran de su cuarto—. Ya les dije: no es necesario. 

— ¡Pero Harry! ¡Esos malditos idiotas! ¡Se van a arrepentir! ¡No les perdonaré nada! ¡Esos...! —exclamó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia y moviendo los brazos desesperadamente mirando a Harry con intensidad, hasta que al final vencido puso sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de controlarse y respirando hondamente.

— Harry... —intervino Remus al ver a su amigo vencido—. Esto no es algo con lo que no haremos algo. No nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados ni permitiremos que _ellos_ salgan como si nada.

— ¡Pero Remus! ¡No entiendes! Ya te lo dije: no hay nada que alguno de ustedes pueda hacer. Ya... ya pasó, y, y borraron todo, ya se los dije. No tiene sentido darle más vueltas al asunto. No... —Harry respiró hondamente y se tranquilizó mientras veía a ambos guardianes—. No les dije esto para que hicieran o no hicieran algo. Se los dije sólo para que lo supieran, sólo eso. No me molesta ni incomoda..., ya no más. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo: seguirá ahí de todas maneras. Y está en el pasado, donde pertenece. 

— Harry... —empezó Remus lentamente—, esas fueron _barbaridades_. Alguien en su sano juicio no podría soportar todo eso,  y hablo por Sirius también cuando digo que estamos preocupados por ti. Esto no es _normal_, Harry...

_"He aquí las nuevas: No soy normal..." _, pensó Harry con amargura, aún escuchando a Remus.

— ... Todo... _todo_ lo que dijiste, Harry... Cielos, Harry, es aterrorizante.

— ¡Maldita sea, Harry! —exclamó Sirius al silencio que siguió—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso de _´Heredero de Voldemort´_? ¿¡Y toda esa estupidez sobre el sadismo... el... el maldito _placer_ —escupió Sirius esta última palabra con asco— sobre los supuestos asesinatos!?

— Sirius, cálmate. Exaltándote no lograrás nada —dijo Remus mientras Harry se mantenía en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de ver a sus guardianes a los ojos. 

— ¡No me digas que me calme, Remus! ¿¡Le metieron pura porquería en la cabeza a mi ahijado, y tú me dices que me calme!? —dijo aquél de nuevo con las manos en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos en frustración, al tiempo que se paseaba por el cuarto de su ahijado. 

Porque alguien olvidó decir, ¿no? Ellos ya no se encontraban en Hogwarts. Apenas despertado Harry, día y medio después, su vieja casa, propiedad de Remus y Sirius, había decidido acogerlo. 

El joven Potter visitas había recibido desde aquello, pero ahora, en este preciso momento, y afortunadamente, sólo ellos tres se encontraban ahí. 

— Sirius... —de nuevo dijo Remus lentamente, tentando la paciencia de su mejor amigo—. Sabes que me siento igual que tú, pero no por eso pienso perder la cabeza. Ahora nuestra prioridad es Harry, y la forma en que podemos ayudarlo. 

— ¡Remus! —suspiró Harry con cansancio—. No hay forma de que puedan ayudar, ya te dije. No... qué... les... ¿les cuesta tanto entender? —dijo perdiendo la paciencia—. Es... ¡no hay nada por hacer! ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije, y eso es todo! ¡Ahora ustedes continúan con su vida y yo con la mía!

Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry en silencio por unos momentos mientras éste mentalmente se exigía calmar de nuevo. No debió actuar así, es cierto, pero ya era suficiente. ¿No podían superarlo de una vez?

— Remus, estoy pensando seriamente en un Obliviate... —dijo Sirius con el entrecejo levemente fruncido sin despegar la vista de su ahijado.

— ¿Sabes, Sirius? Esta vez no creo que voy a contradecir. Estoy pensando seriamente que podría ser una buena idea  —dijo el licántropo sin despegar la vista él también de Harry. 

Mientras éste los veía con ambas cejas levantadas, incrédulo a lo que él supuso, y rogaba por alucinación, creyó escuchar.

— ¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó con una expresión blanca—. N-no están hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

— No necesitamos a Dumbledore para esto, y nos complicaría menos las cosas —dijo Sirius aún sin dejar de mirar a su ahijado, y en voz demasiado tranquila y neutral, obviamente ignorando a su ahijado. 

— Todo _eso_ saldría de su cabeza, para siempre... —comentó Remus con igual expresión que Sirius, sin tampoco dejar de ver a Harry. 

— Y... —continuó Sirius en casi un susurro bajo su aliento—, _sería _feliz de nuevo

— ¿Q-qué? —preguntó Harry de nuevo, empezando a reaccionar un poco—. P-Pero... ¡Lo soy! —exclamó con indignación— ¿C-creen que me convertí en una especie de sádico o que estoy deprimido por todo eso? ¡Y-ya les dije! Ellos se llevaron el dolor. Es como si... como si fuera un sueño borroso, que con el tiempo sé que iré olvidando. No...

— ¿Entonces para qué esperar? —susurró Sirius, con una expresión blanca en el rostro. 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confuso.

— ¿Para qué esperar a que lo olvides y te den más pesadillas, Harry? ¿Porqué no mejor hacerlo de una vez?

¡¿Es que no entienden?! De haber sabido, esto no hubiera salido de su boca. ¡Estaban exagerando demasiado las cosas!

— Sirius, m-me parece que no estás en tus cinco sentidos... ¿Estás realmente consciente de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. 

— ¿Porqué te abstienes tanto de que no lo hagamos, Harry? —preguntó Remus con lentitud—. ¿Qué hay de bueno, en todo lo que dijiste, que merece ser recordado?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Remus, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?... ¿De que estás apoyando a Sirius en una locura? —preguntó confuso y desesperándose. 

— Harry, sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti... Y _esto_, es lo mejor para ti...

— ¡No! —gritó Harry interrumpiendo a Sirius—. ¡No quiero que me hagan un Obliviate, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Puedo con esto! ¡¿Saben?, hasta lamento habérselos comentado! ¡No debí haberles dicho nada! ¡Todo esto es una locura! ¡Ustedes ya no saben ni lo que están diciendo! —gritó Harry decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente y poniendo las sábanas con lentitud a un lado, para bajar los pies al suelo de la cama.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Sirius alcanzándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo suavemente sin dejar a Harry levantarse—. ¡Sólo dime! ¡Sólo dime una maldita cosa buena que haya en esas tonterías de creerte el asesino de tus mejores amigos, de Dumbledore y de Remus! ¡De sentir que _disfrutaste_ sus muertes! ¡De morir! —gritó Sirius tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su ahijado con ojos que débilmente se notaban llorosos, mientras Remus se colocaba a un lado de Sirius para apoyarlo, y ayudar a Harry a como diera lugar...

_"¿No entienden, verdad? ¿Porqué? Ustedes, de todos... "_

— ¡Mis padres! —gritó Harry sintiendo sus ojos llorosos y viendo dentro del azul de su padrino, para luego pasar dentro del pardo de su otro guardián—. ¡Por única vez en mi vida oí a mis padres, hablé con ellos, y me respondieron de vuelta! ¡Por unos momentos, aunque fueran tan sólo algunos, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ellos!... De tener una familia... —dijo al final en una pequeña voz, bajando la mirada vencido hasta sus manos.

— Oh, Harry... —susurró Sirius despacio mientras abrazaba a su ahijado con todas sus fuerzas suavemente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y sintiendo algo húmedo rodar por una de sus mejillas. 

— Harry... entiendo lo que dices, pero sabes que _estás_ en una familia —dijo Remus en voz suave, abrazando a Harry por detrás—. Sirius y yo. Ron y Hermione, los Weasleys..., sabes que nos tienes... Sé que no es lo mismo, y tal vez no lo que deseas, pero...

—Remus, no me quejo de tenerlos a ustedes, soy feliz con ustedes, pero... —la voz del chico, sofocada entre el pecho de su padrino, y ronca hasta cierto punto, dudó por unos instantes. 

Sus brazos permanecían caídos en resignación sobre sus piernas. No era que no quisiera devolverle el abrazo a Sirius, o a Remus. Sólo no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba muy débil. Seguía muy débil. Si bien estar sentado le provocaba algo de mareo, suerte era que su propio cuerpo se encontrara apresado entre otros dos, que le sostenían con calidez. 

— Te entendemos, Harry —interrumpió Sirius antes de que Harry pudiera terminar—. Sabemos que sería injusto para ti que nosotros te quitáramos _eso_, pero ahora _tú_ tienes que entendernos: No queremos verte sufrir, y lo sabes. No _podemos_ dejarte todas esas cosas horribles en la cabeza. No nos lo permitiríamos —dijo Sirius en voz suave y cálida ante el oído derecho de Harry, justo como la voz de Remus había hecho en el izquierdo.  

— Lo sé, _lo sé_... —aceptó Harry en una pequeña voz—. Pero, ¿no podrían borrar sólo algunas partes? —preguntó esperanzado.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. 

¡Hey! ¿El Joven que Vivió, Heredero de Gryffindor, y que derrotó al Dark Lord no sabía los pros y contras de un Obliviate?

Sólo no quería aceptarla. 

Escuchó un suspiro resignado en ambos oídos relativamente al mismo tiempo, y la voz a su izquierda le contestó.

— Sabes que no, Harry. No es algo que.... —Remus calló abruptamente y con un tono extraño al final. 

— ¿Remus? —preguntó Sirius volteando a ver a su amigo mientras Harry fruncía el ceño confundido y se separaba de su padrino, puesto que Remus se había separado de su espalda y tenía el espacio suficiente para verlo mejor.

Y Remus miraba al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido en su ya usual en Sirius y Harry manera de reflejar un posición pensativa. 

—¿Remus? —llamó Sirius de nuevo, ahora frunciendo él también el entrecejo.

De repente, mientras Sirius y Harry veían la expresión de Remus convertirse en una decidida y determinada, ésta fue seguida por una con una enorme sonrisa alegre. 

— Pero podríamos hacer algo al respecto —comentó en voz con un tono normal, pero a punto de no soportar tanta emoción implícita. 

— ¿Remus? —llamó Sirius por tercera vez, viendo a su amigo de lado, con cierta cautela, y con una ceja alzada. 

— ¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Remus de repente, sobresaltando a los restantes en la habitación—. ¡Te podemos borrar todo... er... _eso..._, Harry! —dijo en una pausa al escalofrío que le provocó la sola memoria de... er... _eso_—. ¡Y sin necesidad de que no puedas volver a ver las pláticas que tuviste con James y Lily!

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Harry confundido mientras que a la vez esperanzado... ¿Habría manera...?

— ¿Ah, sí? —repitió Sirius con amabas cejas levantadas y un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. 

— Sí —contestó Remus igual de sonriente—. Te borramos todo, Harry, pero antes de que lo hagamos, dejas tus recuerdos -los de James y Lily, solamente... supongo que Sirius y yo revisaremos que sólo sean esos-, en tu Pensadero.... —dijo agrandando su sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry sólo lo miró con la boca levemente abierta pensando en blanco. 

En su Pensadero... Ese que Dumbledore le había regalado hace dos años... y que había sido muy útil....

Sería... Sería... 

— ¡Perfecto, Moony! —dijo Sirius, que, después del silencio momentáneo que padeció, su cara también pareció iluminarse en una sonrisa igual a la de Remus—. ¿Qué te parece, Harry?

Sirius volteó a ver a su ahijado mientras éste aún miraba a Remus. 

Sería posible... ¿Sería posible poder olvidar todo eso?

Pero... ¿no estaría evadiendo sus problemas de esa manera? Es decir, cualquiera podría decir que estaba comportándose como todo un cobarde al querer deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos. 

_Horrorosos recuerdos_... Que a pesar de que no dolían, y podían permanecer por un tiempo en él, sin ser una grave molestia, preocupaban demasiado a Sirius y a Remus. 

_"No recordarás que alguna vez hubo dolor." _ 

Eso había dicho Slytherin... 

¿Pero él no se refería esto, verdad?

"Todo se irá, Harry... Para siempre... Todo dolor desaparecerá... El cansancio y las  pesadillas jamás volverán... Y las ganas de vivir volverán más fuertes que nunca.... "

Y eso había dicho Gryffindor. Y aunque eso ya estaba pasando, Harry no sabía si ellos sabían que Sirius y Remus propondrían un Obliviate. 

— ¿Harry? —preguntó Remus preocupado de que no le haya gustado su idea. Es decir, ¿cuál era el problema?

Tal vez alguien diría que Harry es un cobarde por intentar esta salida tan fácil, ¿no?

Tal vez. 

Pero que si alguien ha sufrido tanto como él, entonces que ahora sí exijan el derecho de reclamarla. De otra manera, que se callen la boca. 

Con todo respeto, claro. 

Y si alguien llegara venir, pues que cierre la puerta al salir. 

Con todo respeto, desde luego. 

Y si algo o alguien tiene algún "pero" en este momento, es mejor que hable ya, porque después no hay marcha atrás. 

¿Nadie?

Qué bueno, porque de haber sido el caso, hubiera recibido alguna maldición. 

¿De quién?

¿Acaso importa?

Harry vio frente a sí los ojos preocupados de una de las personas más queridas para él en el mundo arrodillado en la cama y viendo fijamente hacia él, y Harry después desvió su mirada a su otro guardián -otra de las personas más queridas para él en el mundo-, que sostenía su cuerpo de caer con su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su ahijado -que Harry jamás supo cuándo llegaron ahí-, y veía hacia abajo, permitiendo al esmeralda intenso penetrar en ese azul al igual que sucedió con el pardo de Remus, y tomó una decisión. Regresó su mirada a Remus con lentitud. 

—Lo haré —mencionó con voz baja pero firme. 

Que fue más que suficiente para que ambos hombres dieran suspiros de alivio y las sonrisas se extendieran en sus caras. 

— Me alegro, Harry... y no sabes cuánto —dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a Harry y le revolvía el cabello con una mano, al mismo tiempo que Sirius abrazaba fuertemente a su ahijado por detrás... 

Para luego continuar en un cruel y sin piedad ataque de cosquillas. 

Tenía 18 años cumplidos. Había pasado su cumpleaños en coma, y pensaban celebrárselo un día de éstos... Pero ese no es el caso. 

Tenía 18 años. 

¿Y estaba en medio de un ataque de cosquillas por parte de su padrino?

Y... ah, sí... por parte de Remus también. Sirius los brazos, Remus las piernas. ¿Quién se puede escapar?

Tenía 18 años. 

Y disfrutaba este momento.

Como pocas personas llegan hacerlo en tal situación. 

....

....

....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

— Bien, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Remus con preocupación reflejada en el pardo y el azul viendo un esmeralda decidido y nervioso a la vez. 

— Sí, lo estoy —dijo Harry después de respirar hondamente. 

Varitas fuera, Sirius y Remus apuntaban a Harry. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que el último hubiera permanecido parado, pero la debilidad le imposibilitaba esto. El chico en la cama, miraba con nerviosismo a sus guardianes. 

No con miedo. Jamás con miedo. 

Confiaba en ellos. Todo saldría bien estando su vida en manos de ellos. No había porqué preocuparse. No había temor. 

Ya había utilizado el Pensadero, y Sirius y Remus ya habían revisado dentro de éste que ninguna cosa mala se infiltrara por entre los bellos recuerdos. 

Y aunque ambos trataron de ocultarlo de una forma excepcional, Harry pudo percatar rostros y tonos de melancolía en ellos al ver a sus padres radicalmente con vida, felices, y disfrutar su existencia con Harry. En una familia. 

Pero... ellos y él tendrían mucho tiempo para visitar el Pensadero y ver esos hermosos recuerdos. En este momento, lo importante era, olvidarse de todo. De una vez. 

— Harry, sabes que esto no dolerá. Y sabes que no dejaremos que nada malo te pase. Cuando abras los ojos, estaremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Sirius en voz suave y tranquila tratando de reconfortar a su ahijado. 

Cosa que dio resultado. Harry asintió lentamente, fijó su mirada en el pardo y el azul, y cerró los ojos respirando hondamente. 

Lo olvidaría... Para siempre... 

Sería feliz.,.. junto con Remus y Sirius. 

Y el dolor, que ya había sido borrado, sería  olvidado... Para siempre... 

— _Obliviate..._ —escuchó decir a Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo... Y toda sensación se fue...

Una paz enorme que hacía mucho no sentía... pero, ¿cuándo?

"¿Viviste con los Dursleys, Harry? ¿Y cómo te trataron?"

_¿Y eso qué importa? No fue feliz con ellos, es cierto... Pero tampoco fue una pesadilla... no que él recordara... _

_"¿Qué se siente ser el Joven que Vivió? ¿Tanta fama, tantos títulos, tanta responsabilidad?_

_Voldemort está muerto. Ya nada importa después de eso. Que se lleven los títulos a otra persona. Él podía tener una vida a partir de este momento. _

_"¿Hablas Parseltongue, Harry? ¿Te decían Heredero de Slytherin? ¿Te hicieron creer que eras Heredero de Lord Voldemort?_

_Cosa del pasado. No lastima si está ahí, ¿verdad? Lastimó, cierto, pero... ¿qué tan grande fue el dolor? No es algo que pueda recordar... ¿porqué?_

_"¿Cedric murió por tu culpa, Harry? ¿El Dark Lord resucitó gracias a ti, a tu sangre?"_

_La muerte de Cedric fue un accidente. No hay nada que hubiera podido hacer. Y no fue su culpa que Voldemort le haya tenido planeada una trampa... ¿Cómo se supone que él debía saber? _

_"No tuviste la oportunidad de disfrutar de una familia, ¿no es así? Tus padres murieron por ti."_

_Era un bebé en ese entonces. No sabía razonar siquiera. No lo pueden culpar por sus muertes._

_"No tienes padres, Harry. Ese es el punto. Jamás disfrutarás de una familia."_

_Tiene una familia. Sirius y Remus. Ron y Hermione. Los Weasleys. Es feliz._

_"Asesinaste a Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y Remus. Disfrutaste todo eso."_

_Tal vez. Pero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Y resultó que todo eso fue una ilusión. Hoy, no disfrutaría de todo eso. Y ellos están vivos._

_"Después de todo el sufrimiento que causaste, ¿crees que mereces tener felicidad?"_

_No causó nada. Después de tanto dolor en él, en los demás, es justo merecer paz. Sólo eso, paz..._

_"Y paz tendrás, Harry. Lo pasado, pasado está. El presente, se vive a cada día. Y el futuro, se lucha por ser mejor. Tu lucha ya está hecha. Los resultados han de venir. Y tú, en paz has de vivir."_

_....._

_...._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_...._

_....._

— Harry... Harry, despierta... ¿Harry? —llamó una voz distante en un débil murmullo rompiendo el hermoso sueño en que el joven había estado.

— ¿Mmm? —llamó con voz soñolienta. ¿No podían dejarlo en paz? El chico volvió a relajarse y se preparó a internarse de nuevo en el sueño. Tal vez aún podía continuarlo. 

— Harry, ya es hora de despertar. Vamos, no seas perezoso —llamó de nuevo la misma voz cerca de su oído produciendo una sensación de cosquilleo cálido, ahora con eso quitándole lo molesta que era la traer de vuelta a Harry de esa manera. 

— Mmm... s´lo c´nco m´ntos más —repuso Harry con voz soñolienta sin abrir los ojos y tratando de dormir de nuevo, pero aún así disfrutando de lo cálido de la cama bajo su espalda y las sábanas sobre él. 

— Harry... —dijo la voz en un tono reprobatorio—, ya son las doce del día, ¡ya dormiste lo suficiente!

— Por ´avor, Si´us —replicó Harry aún sin abrir los ojos en un tono infantil, mientras oía a Sirius suspirar larga y lentamente en son de resignación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la voz de Remus en lo que parecía la puerta del cuarto, aunque los pasos venían acercándose. 

— Moony, Harry no quiere levantarse. ¡Mira la hora que es! —exclamó Sirius muy cerca de Harry. 

— Sigue débil por lo del coma, Padfoot. Y no olvides lo de _ayer _—dijo Remus ahora también muy cerca de Harry, del lado contrario de Sirius, sentándose en la cama, o eso supuso Harry, por la presión que sintió al lado izquierdo. 

¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer? No era que Harry recordara nada especial que haya pasado ayer. 

— Sí, lo sé... —dijo Sirius en un suspiro. 

— ´tonces cállate y duérmete —murmuró Harry aún sin abrir los ojos y acurrucándose entre la calidez que ambos cuerpos a su lado le proporcionaban. 

— ¿Dormir, yo? —preguntó Sirius en un tono confundido. 

— Shhh... —murmuró Harry regañándolo—. Moony ´stá tratando de dormir...

— ¿Lo estoy? —preguntó el aludido confundido. 

— ¡Moony cállate! ´spertarás a Padfoot —murmuró Harry en una voz ahora lenta por el sueño. 

Sirius rió en silencio sobre su ahijado y se recostó lentamente, después de haberse quitado los zapatos, al mismo tiempo que Remus suspiraba resignado y hacía lo mismo. 

Harry sonrió levemente entre sueños ante la opresión cálida y mejor que nunca confortable posición. Sintió vagamente un brazo sobre su pecho y otro sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. 

Feliz, ahora era feliz. 

¿Quién dijo que la vida era hermosa?

Pues que le den las felicitaciones por usar tan apropiada palabra para describir la existencia. 

Que mejor, no podía expresarse. 

_La vida era hermosa_ y Harry estaba listo para disfrutarla. 

Para ser feliz. 

Para vivir con su familia. 

Con Sirius y Remus. 

Y sin problemas.

Sólo siendo felices. 

¿Salido de un cuento de hadas?

Tal vez. 

Pero en esta ocasión, cierto. 

Muy cierto, demasiado. 

¿Impresión al hecho de que alguien sea relativamente feliz?

Bueno, hoy lo tocó a Harry... mañana será otra persona. 

Hasta que el mundo entero participe en ello.

La vida es hermosa... 

....

_...._

_....._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

¿Saben? Es un perfecto final, ¿no es así? Pero, por su paciencia y su apoyo, les dejaré un poco más. ¡Y eso es por soportarme tanto! ¡Gracias!

....

....

.... 

Sirius apretó los ojos y gruñó débilmente por despertar de un cálido y hermoso sueño.  Abrió los ojos débilmente y se preguntó qué lo había despertado. 

La escena que se le presentaba frente a él le hizo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa sincera. No recordaba que se habían quedado dormidos los tres. Suerte que la cama de Harry era grande.

Remus tenía una expresión tan pacífica y descansada que Sirius a duras penas soportaba la idea de salir de la cama e ir por la cámara. Tenía un brazo sobre el pecho de Harry y su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de su ahijado. Y su ahijado estaba apresado entre ellos dos. Con una cara igual de tranquila que la de Remus, Sirius sonrió aún con más énfasis al pensar que se veían como bebés. 

¿Por qué rayos no iba por la cámara y grababa este recuerdo para siempre?

Porqué estaba demasiado cómodo. 

Tenía un brazo rodeando el cuello de Harry por delante y su mano en el negro cabello azabache. Su pierna derecha estaba sobre ambas de Harry. Y el pie izquierdo de Remus sobre la pierna de Sirius. 

Y a pesar de estar algo frío el clima allá afuera, Sirius se sentía lo suficientemente cálido como para querer quedarse ahí toda su vida. 

Que lo haría, de no ser por que el causante de que su sueño se fuera, había llamado de nuevo.

Su estómago. 

¡Rayos! Posiblemente ya eran las siete de la noche y no había comido nada desde el desayuno. 

¡Una tortura!

Contra su propia voluntad, y maldiciendo en silencio, comenzó a moverse lentamente para zafarse de los cuerpos que, de alguna manera, lo mantenían apresado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Padfoot?  —preguntó Remus sin moverse ni abrir los ojos, dándole un tremendo susto a Sirius. 

— ¡Moony, no me des un ataque! —exclamó éste en voz baja tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón. 

— Ya estás viejo, Padfoot. Eso no es mi culpa —comentó aquél mostrando una leve sonrisa. 

— Discúuuuulpame, pero yo no tengo canas —cantó aquél.

— Somos de la misma edad, viejo. Y sí tienes. Te he visto cuando te las oscureces frente al espejo —dijo Remus con una sonrisa más grande y ahora abriendo los ojos para ver la expresión en blanco de su amigo.

— ¡Moony, no me estés espiando! —exclamó aquél aún en voz baja poniendo una cara de enfado. 

— No te espío. Tú no lo ocultas bien —dijo aquél como si nada, mientras que Sirius desviaba la mirada al techo, en una muy bien fingida actuación de enojo, y Remus reía silencioso—. Como sea, ¿qué estabas haciendo hace rato?

— Tengo hambre —murmuró aquél en lo que pudo haber sido un gemido perruno.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Mueve la varita y listo —dijo Remus. 

— ¿Sabes? No es como si me pusiera a comer en este mismo lugar —dijo Sirius refiriéndose a la cama. 

— Bien, despertamos a Harry y comemos aquí. Ya es hora de que despierte, de todas maneras —dijo volteando hacia abajo donde se encontró con la cara pacífica de Harry—. Si no lo hacemos, probablemente se quedará despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. 

— Sí, es cierto —murmuró Sirius separándose de su ahijado y levantándose de la cama, para después sacar la varita— ¿Qué quieres de cenar? —preguntó mientras veía a Harry gemir por la ausencia de calidez a su lado, y se dirigía hacia su última fuente de calor. 

— Mmm... no lo sé. Lo que tú quieras me parece bien —dijo mientras Harry lo abrazaba por la cintura y presionaba su rostro contra su pecho, y Remus pasaba un brazo por la espalda del chico—. Sólo con que no sea alguna estúpida comida inventada por ti —amenazó al final viendo fijamente a Sirius. 

— ¡Oye! —exclamó aquél viéndose ofendido—. ¡Esas recetas son oro para mí! Y tú eres capaz de despreciarlas. 

— De acuerdo, como quieras —dijo aquél vencido—. Pero sabes que Harry lleva una dieta: no la arruines.

— No soñaría con ello —contestó aquél con una sonrisa y apareciendo comida al instante sobre bandejas que dirigió a la cama. A la cama donde Remus se daba a la tarea de despertar a Harry. 

Y en donde los tres disfrutarían de una simple pero familiar cena. 

En una cama. Nada tradicional, cierto. 

Pero cien por ciento feliz. 

La vida es hermosa... 

~ _Finis _~__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? En verdad espero que el final haya sido de su agrado. 

Último capítulo, y ustedes siguen con su vida y yo con la mía. 

Hay quién dijo alguna vez la sugerencia de una secuela. Ciertamente, podría hacerla, pero no le veo el caso. Pero, si alguno de ustedes en verdad desea una -que no creo que exista el caso-, bien podría darme un pequeño plot en el cual me pueda basar. ¿Sugerencias? Bien, sé que la historia puede continuar pero ahora desde una perspectiva diferente, del lado alegre de la vida, que no me desagradaría en nada hacer, pero saben también que las situaciones difíciles son necesarias en un buen plot. En resumen, ¿aconsejan alguien para que la haga de malo?

En fin, después de mucho de no actualizar, he aquí las respuestas a los reviewers que me tuvieron tanta paciencia. 

**bunny1986: **Jejeje... ¡Gracias!^_^

**selene snape: **¡Hey! Oye, con las ideas que tienes bien y tú podrías continuar este fic... Jejeje... Sí, bueno, todo lo que dijiste sobre quiénes fueron los anteriores a las pruebas de Gryffindor y Slytherin es probable que sea cierto, pero en realidad, para el final de esta historia no lo vi relevante. Sencillamente tus ideas son muy buenas, puesto que se acercan al realismo de la historia. Pero... como había dicho antes... no encuentro un plot estricto que me obligue a continuar con esta historia, o mencionar algo explícito a lo ya dicho aquí. En fin... sí, ya vi tu historia publicada, y te lo repito. Es genial, realista e interesante. ¿Pondrás segundo capítulo? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me callo y te mando un review. ¡Gracias!

**lizbeth: **Jejeje... ¿monumental el epílogo, ah? Bueeeno... a mí no me parece que fue así, pero si puedes calificarlo, por favor hazlo, que en realidad no sé si el final que hice fue en realidad uno bueno. ¿Te gustó? Ay, espero que sí... Me tardé, lo sé. Pero ya está aquí, y finalizado. Dime qué piensas, ¿sí? ¡Gracias!

**Cindy: **¡Hey! ¿En verdad te gustó? ¿Deveritas, deveritas? No sabes cuánto me anima todo eso. ¿Ya pudiste leer todos los capítulos de esta historia? Con eso que tenías problemas con algunos... ¿Te hice llorar? Sorry. No era mi intención. ¿Pero eso significa que te gustó el capi? Espero que sí. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ¿¡Y me llamas Rowling 2 de drama!? Er... jejeje... no creo que sea para tanto... jeje... ¡Pero gracias! ¡No sabes cuánto significa para mí! ^_^

**bunny1986: **(de nuevo) ¿Actualizar? ¡A la orden! ¿Qué Harry sea feliz? ¡Concedido! ¿Qué consiga pareja? ¡Considéralo hech...! Espera... ¿qué consiga pareja? Er... no me especializo en fics románticos... sorry. Eso sí que no te lo voy a poder cumplir... ¡Sorry! ¿Me perdonas? ¿Sí? Espero que no te enojes conmigo... ¡Gracias por tu review!

**-:0]: **Jijiji... ¡Me matas de risa! ¡Me encantan tus caritas! ¿Regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Cumpliste años? ¿¡Y porqué no me dijiste antes!? De  haber sabido, te regalaba una escena extra... En fin... ¿te prometí que pondría la escena que tú escogieras si mandabas otra carita, no es así? Y me mandaste varias caritas, ¿no? ¿Y porqué rayos no puse la escena? Bueno, tendrás que perdonarme por eso, pero la escena que tú pediste -Sirius y Remus en bóxers bailando para ti-, realmente no concuerda con la historia, y en verdad no tenía dónde ponerla. 

¡Oh, pero no soy tan mala! ¿O sí? Muaca muaca... ¡Escena pediste, y escena tendrás! Pero... no en este fic. En la actualización de mi otra historia: _Una versión del futuro_ te la pondré, ¡y dedicada para ti! Sólo necesito saber tu nick, o nombre, para saber a quién la dedico... Sorry no ponerla aquí, pero en la otra historia si concuerda y será un placer para mí complacerte. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**MAR: **¡Wow! ¿El mejor fanfic? ¡Bromeas! Nah... sí que bromeas, si mi historia no es para tanto... ¿Lloraste? ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Sorry! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Muchas gracias por pensar así de mi fic! ¡De verdad que me siento muy halagada! ¿Quieres epílogo? ¡Y epílogo tuviste! ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ^_^

**La_MaS_PiLLaDa: **Calma, calma... no, él no murió, calma... ¿Qué ponga en el epílogo que todos son felices? ¿Y lo son? ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ¿El otro fic? Er... jejeje... sé que me he tardado -y mucho-, y me apresuraré para actualizarlo en pocos días... ¡Gracias!

**Lilith-Mekare: **¿Quieres el epílogo? ¡Ahí está! ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gustó? ¡Ojalá! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Jack Dawson: **¡Hola! ¡Hey, salúdame a Cristopher Jacques, que soy una fanática de él... ¿Te gustó la historia? Ay... no sabes cuánto me alegra... ¡Gracias! ¡Y no bajes las esperanzas, Miembro de la Orden Siriusana!

**;___;****: **¡Sorry, sorry! ¡No me olvido, sólo que la musa se va! ¡Pero está aquí el final! ¿Te gustó? Vieras que por ti me puse las pilas y obligué a la musa a hablar en menos de dos días... ¡Gracias!

¡Y gente, esta historia ha llegado a su fin! Y déjenme decirles: fue un grandísimo placer estar ante ustedes y entretenerlos de esta manera. Y les estoy profundamente agradecida a la forma que me recibieron.... ¡Gracias!

¡Los veré en otra historia, como dije antes, ya sea suya o mía! ¡Adiós, y gracias!

_amhy potter..._****


End file.
